The Outsiders
by yuukiterumi123
Summary: Terumi has to travel into many worlds to control his power.(AU). Very very first fic. Many pairings. I am nothing but a crazy Vietnamese Blazblue and many games fan(mainly SRW series) so sorry if my grammar wrong.(Edited chapters for some grammar wrongs). (i am not sure this will be a cross-over or regular). And Terumi definitely will have a harem
1. Chapter 1

-Prologue-

"Gouga Soutenjin"

"Gauntlet Hades"

Two powerful kicks charged to their opponent, but he easily blocked it by his hand.

"So this is the power of Black Beast and True Susanooh combined, huh. I never thought that it weaked like this."

"Shut up you son of bitch."said angrily Ragna The Bloodedge and Yuuki Terumi

Both of them continued charge to him.

"Saya and Tsubaki are innocent, why you kill them,why?."

"Why? Hahahaha, let's see, the reason I kill them….oh, it just for fun. Hehe hehe hehe hyahahahaha."the man insanely laugh

"Who are you, you son of bitch?"asked Terumi

"Me? The name's Onizaki Kaidou, the world destroyer."said Kaidou with wicked smile

"Onizaki Kaidou? You're the one who destroyed all the_Hierarchical_cities?"said surprisely Ragna

"Yes. It's me. The almighty Kaidou, who controls most of Sankishin Unit, except the true Susanooh Unit you possessed, Yuuki Terumi"said prideful Kaidou

"What? The Tsukuyomi Unit too? What did you do to Rachel?"

"That shitty observer? I threw her to the Kuroki no Jikoku(Black hell). Man, I wish I could see her face when she's there, Hyehehehehahahahaha"

"And now, you will see your lovers again. Hell Thrusting Fist"

Kaidou used his distorition drive and charged to Ragna and Terumi

"Like hell I will let do that. Let's go, Ragna. Messenga"

"Hell yeah, Terumi. Yami no Kiba."

Terumi and Ragna use their Distoritions to Kaidou

" try. But it can't stop your death. Hyehahaha"

"Let's see about that, you bitch"

Kaidou's punch sent both Ragna and Terumi flied to the near wall but it wasn't kill them

"huh. So you're still alive."said Kaidou

"Tch. Have no choice. Restriction 666 released, Dimensinal Interference Field Deployed! Now EngagingThe Idea Engine! Blazblue, Activate!"

"Use that huh, Ragna. . Restriction 666 released, Dimensinal Interference Field Deployed! Now Engaging The Omega System! Blazblue, Activate!"

Ragna and Terumi activated their Azure Grimoire

"So you guys finally use Blazblue. Then, Dimension Shift Gate, activate." Kaidou raised his hand and said

Suddenly, a black cloud appeared on the sky and sucked Ragna and Terumi into it

"Heh, both of you have to train more and more enough to fight me. See you guys again in next world. Hyehehehahahahahahaha" laughed insanely Kaidou and soon he disappeared to the black cloud


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 1 : A big confusion and new power

"Ow, my head. Where are we ? Hey, are you okay, Ragna"asked Terumi

"Uh, I think we are in the Boundary, Terumi."said Ragna

"What the fuck! You said we're in the Boundary ?"said surprisely Terumi

There is a endless white void around Ragna and Terumi.

"So. This is my other seft. Welcome both of you, I am the one who you know as the Black Beast,"said the enormous black creature from ahead

"I am Takehaya Susanooh, the one of three gods."said the green human-noid creature

"Holy shit. Is that the fucking Black Beast? And what's that?God?"shouted terrified Ragna and Terumi

"Ohoh. So you're scare to yourseft huh."mocked the Black Beast and Susanooh

"What the shit is going on here? We were fight with that asshole Kaidou and after sucked to a black cloud, we're here?"said Ragna

"Relax pal. We summoned both you here as soon as you sucked to that cloud."said calmly Black Beast

"Anyway. That shit Kaidou killed Saya, and threw Rachel to the Kuroki no Jikoku. Now we gonna beat that asshole to revenge for everyone."said Ragna

"Yeah. And now we will lend our power to you ."Both of Black Beast and Susanooh said

3….2….1"WTF? The BLACK BEAST and a god want to lend their to us ?"shocked Ragna and Terumi shouted

"Yeah. I just want to be free, but that Kaidou destroyed our world, where I can only live. Now I'm very piss off, so that I and Susanooh decided to help you. Afterall, you and I shared the same body, Ragna"said Black Beast with all of it heads

"Yuuki Terumi, you were chosen to be the True Susanooh. As a original Susanooh, I will lend you all of my power."explained Susanooh

Ragna and Terumi looked each other for a while. After that,

"You said that I am true Susanooh, right? But why I can't defeated that bastard Kaidou?"said angrily Terumi

"Kaidou has power of god, and some kind of power he uses to send you to another world that called Graviton."explained shakily Susanooh

"Graviton? Isn't it related to Kokonoe's power?"asked Ragna

"No. Graviton is completely different from gravity. Gravity cannot create a dimension gate or teleport user to another place."said Black Beast

"So you both said that we couldn't defeat him. Don't shit with me."yelled Terumi

"No, we didn't say anything like that. We just inform you both about situation. And don't worry."said Black Beast

"Do you think a monster nearly destroyed the world and a GOD don't have any power ?"said enthusiastically Susanooh

"Now we don't have much time. Accept us as your part and grant new power. It's seem Kaidou planned something in another world."

"Fine. We accept. I will do anything to stop that bastard and his whatever plan."said Terumi

"Hell yeah, that's my best frien. I will stop that asshole."shouted energetically Ragna

Black Beast touches Ragna and Susanooh as well to Terumi. Both of them shuts their eyes as they accepted new power.

"Woah. T-This is the power of Black Beast? Such an amazing power."said amazed Ragna

"Hey, why I returned to susanooh unit state? And what is this power? It's like both of me and Ouroboros have been overpowered."said surprisely Terumi

"Surprise? But that not all? Check your weapons and techniques."

"Huh? Weapons? Ouroboros!" Terumi called his partner Nox, it instantly appeared but it looked a little different.

"Hello boss!" Ouroboros greeted Terumi

"What the hell! When do you can talk, Ouroboros?"shocked Terumi

"Hey! You are my boss so you can understand me, of course."said Ouroboros

"Don't worry, Terumi. By the time I and you became one, you can understand what he said."said the voice in Terumi's head who very familiar

"And how you can talk in my head?"

Back to Ragna

"What the hell! Is this my blood scythe?" asked Ragna

"Yes. That's your weapon. Now it can use Seithr easily than before. Oh I forgot. You and Terumi have new power that called Overdrive."explained Black Beast

"Huh? Overdrive?"asked both Ragna and Terumi who heard from distance

"Yes. Ragna, your overdrive is Blood Kain Omega. Terumi, your overdrive is Nightmare Reaper Exile."

"Now. Both of you try fight to test new strength."said Black Beast and Susanooh

"Hell yeah! It was a long time since our last fight eh, Ragna."said Terumi

"Heh! So you want it, huh."said enthusiastically Ragna

"Well then, let's us start the test."

"Let's go, Terumi"

"Let's go, Ragna"

Both of them yelled and charged to each other

Author Note: Well. This is the first chapter of first arc. Enjoy guys

Remember: I do not owned Blazblue, except the OC

(I am nothing but a crazy Vietnamese Blazblue fan so sorry if grammar wrong)


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 2 : A test, dimension travel and meet new friends

"Hell's Fang"

"Jagaku"

Two powerful fist techniques charged to each other, but Terumi was faster. His punch lifted Ragna up and slammed he to the ground by used Ouroboros.

"Ow! That's hurt. Now is my turn. Gauntlet Hades."shouted Ragna

Ragna's kick sent Terumi flew but he quickly recovered. Didn't want to lose chance, Ragna added Back Spin Kick, slammed Terumi back to ground. When he landed, he fell to Terumi's trap

"Heh. Gasenshou"said Terumi

Terumi wrapped Ragna in Ouroboros chains, lifted him up and the chains closed in around the him, caused damage.

"Uargh. Man, that's hurt."said Ragna

"Hey pal. Now it's time to use Overdrive."said Black Beast

"Y-Yeah. How can I forgot about it? Blood Kain Omega, activate." Ragna raised his right hand and yelled

Purple aura started appeared around Ragna. He felt like his power had been increased.

"Heh! Nightmare Reaper Exile, activate."yelled Terumi

Blue flames started surrounded Terumi.

"Wait! Why can't I return to my body ?"

"Urg! Just say deactivate Susanooh unit in your head."

Terumi did the same, and the Susanooh Unit disappeared immediately

"You have activated Overdrive. Now I will explain about Overdrive. Listen carefully Ragna, Terumi too. When activated, it gives enhanced strength and access to new moves unique to you."explained Black Beast

"New moves?"both of Ragna and Terumi said

Suddenly, in they heads appeared new moves.

"What the hell? Inferno Eradicator?"

"Hey! Why I am a new moves but I can't read it name ?" asked Terumi

"Well. Your power is still unknown so I can't fully understand it."said Susanooh

"Heh! Don't care about it. Let's continue our fight, Ragna."said excitedly Terumi

"That was I talking about"yelled Ragna

Both of them continued their little fight

" Jakyou Messenga."yelled Terumi

Terumi dashed through Ragna in aura of gigantic serpent head.

"Hey. Now is my turn. Yami no Kiba."yelled Ragna

"Ahah. Like I let you do that."said Terumi

Ragna rushed to Terumi with a purple punch, ready to hit him. But Terumi wasn't guard before a powerful Hell's Fang combined with Yami ni Kuwarero, he just walked and casually swinged Ouroboros. When Ragna's punch reached Terumi, he suddenly disappeared and yelled

"Ouja Zanrouga"

He reappeared behind Ragna and rolled him with Ouroboros chains then performed a cross-slash.

"UARGH" Ragna spouted blood

"It's not over yet. Orochi Burensen"yelled Terumi

Terumi stomped on Ragna multiple times then kicked him away. Ragna quickily recovered and yelled

"Blood-scythe."

Ragna's sword changed into scythe and flied forward while circle-slashing with Blood Scythe downward. But It wasn't over, he performed Inferno Divinder to send Terumi to the air and yelled

"Belial Edge"

Ragna brandished his sword, then did a diving stab downward, made Terumi being stabbed by multi sword-dive attacks. Terumi spatted more blood than Ragna's before.

"Man, now I am very piss off. Die." Terumi yelled and performed the (unknow) distorition drive. He wrapped Ragna by Ouroboros chain then pulled him close and performed multi wild slashes to ragna, final was Messenga and Ouja Zanrouga.

"Holy shit! Hey . why didn't you use that move in the first place, huh ?"

"You knew well. Orochizantou Reppuga."

Terumi used his astral heat to Ragna, wraped him by 2 Ouroboros chains and opened the gate, shooted many Ouroboros heads energy to Ragna

"UARGHHHHHHH"Ragna yelled in pain

"Now the final."Terumi transformed again into Susanooh unit and summoned a green shippu, ready to blow a vicious slash upon Ragna

"What the—" Ragna managed to reach Blood Scythe, cutted off the chains and yelled

"Black Onslaught"

Blood Scythe changed to scythe form and prepared to slash again Terumi

"Heh"

Terumi and Ragna swung many slashes against each other, finally they used their final blow

"Nightmare Rage…Destruction"

"Die"

Two vicious slashes clashed to each other.

From distance, Black Beast and Susanooh(appeared in ghost mode?)

"Well. Look like's they have enough power to face him."said Black Beast

"Yeah. It's time for it."said Susanooh

Black Beast nodded all of his heads and Susanooh as well

"Hey guys. It's time to chase that bastard Kaidou."

"Huh? Hell yeah. Now it's time for we revenge for everyone."

"You got that right."

Both of Ragna and Terumi woke from the ground and said

A portal appeared and they stepped into it

…..

At present world(Chrono Phantasma world)

"Urg. Where the hell is Noel ? Hey Kagura, have you seen Noel ?"asked (Real) Ragna

"Noel? No, I haven't. But if it see her, I will ask her for a date." Kagura grinned

"Do that or you will die."said angrily Ragna

"Easy pal. I joked. There is no way I can touch your girlfriend."said shakily Kagura

"What? Girlfriend? No. She isn't m-m-my g-g-girlfrien."said embrassedly Ragna

"Yeah yeah we know that you 're love her-"

"Say that again and you will DIE."

Their argument extended for a day

Meanwhile, at NOL head branch, in Imperator's room.

"Terumi. Have you finished the job I given to you ?"asked emotionless Imperator

"Yes, Imperator. The sword of Izanagi is nearly complete."replied Hazama(real Terumi)

"I see. If you don't have more information to report, leave."ordered Imperator

"Yes, Imperator. I wish for your healthy, Imperato-"

Suddenly, a black portal appeared on the ceiling. Two men fell out of it.

"Ow. Is the Black Beast cannot make a proper fell off?"complained Ragna

"Dude, that's your partner. Why don't you tell him?"said Terumi

"Yeah. And where are we-?"

Ragna and Terumi turned their heads then saw Imperator and real Terumi stood there, speechless.

"Onii cha – why are you here, Ragna the Bloodedge? And why we have two Terumis?"asked stunned Imperator.

"WTF? Who are you, imposter?"yelled Hazama(real Terumi)

"So you are 'me' in this world."said Terumi

"What the-? Saya, you're still alive."shouted happily Ragna

"That girl now is my vessel. She can't hear anything from you."replied Imperator

"Calm down Ragna. This Saya isn't the one you love in our world. And judged for what I saw, she is a vessel of someone, or something."said Terumi to calm Ragna

"Yes. I am the Goddess of Death, Izanami. Now , Hazama, erase these intruders."ordered Imperator

"Hey Rags, imposter. You both know that I have a Azure Grimoire, right ? Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Code S.O.L., BlazBlue, Activate! Now die, you shitty mutt."yelled Hazama

Ragna and Terumi looked to each other and grinned

"How about you die first! Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now Engaging The Idea Engine! BlazBlue, Activate!"yelled Ragna

"Let's see how me in this world strong or not. Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now EngagingThe Omega System! BlazBlue, Activate!" yelled Terumi

Both of them activated their Blazblue, made Hazama and Imperator shocked. Being too shocked, Hazama shouted

"What is the hell happening? I knew Rags have Blazblue, but why the imposter have it? Impossible!"

"Sorry for not introducing. My name is Yuuki Terumi, and this is my best dude Ragna the Bloodedge. We're came from another world."said Terumi

"I don't know what shit of you. Die."Hazama took off his butterfly knives and charged to Ragna and Terumi.

"I shall erase the threat to my plan." Imperator called Phantom and teleported them to the ruin of Ikaruga, where Highlander: Takemizakuchi fell down from space. She ordered Takemizakuchi to attack Ragna and Terumi

"Tch. Hey Ragna, take care of the Goddess, I will take care of 'me'."said Terumi

"Have no choice."stated Ragna and rushed to Takemizakuchi.

"Take this, imposter. Jabaki."Hazama shot a snake-like sword to Terumi

"Heh. Force Eater."Terumi used similar move to Hazama, made two heads crashed and disappeared.

"Teh. Jagaku." Terumi rushed to Hazama and punched him, lifted him up and slammed him back to ground.

"It isn't over yet. Garengeki." Terumi repeatedly stomped on Hazama and kicked him away.

"Kuargh."Hazama coughed blood

"Shit of life. Die, Ressenga." Hazama rushed to Terumi and kicked him, but

"You fell to my trap. Gasenshou." Terumi wrapped Hazama by Ouroboros chains and the chains started to close, damaged him.

"You son of bitch, you ruined my suit. Now I'm piss off. Jagoku Houtenjin."Hazama disappeared and suddenly reappeare front of Terumi, kicked him to the sky.

"Argh."Terumi spatted blood.

"Guess I have no choice. Nightmare Reaper Exile, activate." Terumi activated his Overdrive.

"What the hell with that power?" Hazama scaried before Terumi's power had been powered

"Have to finish this quick. Jakyou Messenga." Terumi rushed forward with the aura of a gigantic snake to Hazama, damaged him.

"What the-"

"It's not over. Orochi Burensen." Terumi caught Hazama's head by right leg and repeatedly stomped on him, finally send him to the ruined buiding with a backward kick trailed by an energy snake.

"This is over. Jabaku Fuuenjin."Terumi dashed to Hazama and slashed him with one of his knives, wrapped two snakes around his arms, drained his life before dropped him to the ground and kicked him away.

"Arghhhhhhhhh."Hazama yelled in pain and blacked out

"Heh, he is very easy to defeated."said Terumi

Back to Ragna

Takemizakuchi fired a pillar of energy shots to Ragna but he easily dodged it. Imperator's fire magic balls ambushed him from behind, Ragna raised his sword to the back and cancelled them.

"Oh, you're good to match me."said emotionless Imperator

"Shut up. Hell's Fang." Ragna punched Takemizakuchi's head hard, made it growled

"Gauntlet Hades." Ragna kicked Takemizakuchi's head hard, again.

"I better finish this quick. Blood Kain Omega, activate." Ragna raised his right hand and activated Overdrive.

Purple aura surrounded Ragna. Then he yelled

"Inferno Eradicator" Ragna performed a multi-hit Inferno Divider, slashed Takemizakuchi and drained it health

"The final. Black Onslaught." Ragna striked Takemizakuchi, then turned his sword into a scythe and slashed it repeatedly, drained it soul almost entirely before disintegrated it with a final stab.

"Tch. We have to retreat. Phantom, teleport us." Phantom teleported Imperator and an unconscious Hazama.

"Hey." Ragna turned back and saw Terumi waved his hand.

"She ran off, heh."said Terumi

"Yeah. Let's find 'me' in this world. We can get information about this world."said Ragna

"Good idea. But where are we gonna go?"

"Maybe go to the Sector Seven. Since NOL has been under enemy control, we can't go to there."

"Got a point there."

Two of them started go to the Sector Seven when they could remember the way.

After 3 hours, they arrived at Sector Seven's front door.

"Man, I'm hungry. Hurry, knock the door."said tiredly Terumi

"Why don't you do that?"asked Ragna

" 'me' in this world was tough enough to make me tired so do that for me, buddy."said Terumi

"Okay."

Ragna knocked the giant door three times. Suddenly, it opened.

"What the hell? How can it open ?"shouted Ragna

"Heh. You think I can't see you huh, asshole. Come inside, the old man want to talk to you-?"

"Hey! Who are you say old man?" the very familiar voice to Ragna and Terumi spoke

Ragna and Terumi made their way to inside Sector Seven. The scientists, employers… glared to them, especially Terumi.

"Hey, why are they glared me?"asked Terumi

"Who knows?" shrugged Ragna

When they arrived before Kokonoe's lab, the door opened. Inside, there were two people, actually two beastkins, who they recognized that Jubei and Kokonoe.

"Oi, shithead. Who took you so long – Shit! Terumi?" Kokonoe grabbed her wrench and hammer, charged to Terumi. Jubei as well, took out his Musashi and charged to Terumi

"What the hell ! Oi Kokonoe,Jubei, what are you doing? You're nearly kill me."yelled Terumi after dodged two hits which could kill him.

"Die you bastard. I will revenge for mom."yelled angrily Kokonoe

"Terumi, ya' bastard. I will revenge for Konoe."yelled Jubei

"What? Konoe's what?"asked confusedly Terumi

"Shut up! You killed her. And now you says you don't know about it ? don't shit with me."yelled Kokonoe while tried to smash him.

"I what! I killed Nine? You wrong! I am not Terumi in this world."shouted Terumi

Kokonoe and Jubei stopped when heard that.

"Hey Ragna . Why don't you stop them? They nearly kill me."yelled Terumi

"Who knows? I just let them hit you and kill you. That's my revenge for ate my sandwich."grinned Ragna

"That was too long ago. Why do you bring it up ?"

Kokonoe and jubei stood there and watched 2 of them argued in silence. Finally, Kokonoe spoke :

"What? You said you didn't Terumi in this world? What is that shit mean?"

"Yeah. And Ragna, why do you go with him?"asked Jubei while still confused

"Well, I and Terumi came from another dimension, not from this world so we didn't know anything."explained Ragna

"And what do you mean that I killed Nine?"asked Terumi

" 'You' in this world was betrayed us after tricked Trinity to free you from Konoe's Mind Eater spell and killed them, both Konoe and Trinity."said saddened Jubei

"I swear if I meet him again, I will kill him, rip his body into pieces."shouted very angrily Terumi

"Calm down dude-"

"Calm? That 'me' killed Nine! Our best friend!" yelled Terumi

" I KNOW! That why I told you to calm down, now I want to kill both that son of bitch Kaidou and 'you', but I have to calm."yelled Ragna

"Ok ok. Let's all calm down."

The duo took a deep breath to calm. Then Jubei whispered to Kokonoe

" I know you don't like her, but now we have to tell Rachel about it,"

" No way!"

" You just keep calm and act honestly. Just like you did when you saw me, ok ?"

"Ok, 'dad' "

Kokonoe took out her megaphone and called Rachel ( Is Rachel use a phone ?)

"Oi Rachel, you need to come here."said Kokonoe

"_Ara, is the stubborn child decide to call me. Is something happen_?"mocked Rachel

"Yeah. Just go to here, dammit"

"_Silence, your stubborn child. I will bring myseft to there-"_

"Yeah yeah, quickly"

"with Ragna, and everybody else."

"WHAT ?!" Other side seemed hang up.

Kokonoe threw her phone on the table hard made Jubei, Ragna, Terumi noticed.

"What's wrong, Kokonoe?"asked Ragna

"Ain't your business"

After 30 minutes, a portal appeared and a group of people stepped out of it

"Hey rabbit! What the hell did you- Terumi ?!"yelled real Ragna

"So this is 'me' in this world."stated Ragna

"W-W-What? Why there are two Ragna-san here?"asked confusedly Noel

"What did you say, Noelle? There are two Shinigami's ?"asked Makoto

"More important! Why the heck is Terumi doing here?"said angrily real Ragna

"Easy dude. I'm not Terumi in this world."

"Me too."said Ragna

3….2….1"What the hell? Stop babbling, Terumi." real Ragna took out his Blood Scythe, ready to kill Terumi.

"Ragna, stop."said Jubei

"Master, what the heck? Why do you protect him? He is our enemy."replied angrily real Ragna

"Let's all CALM DOWN." Rachel suddenly yelled made everyone stopped. They took a deep breath to calm down. Then, Rachel spoke

"Now both of you explain. What do you mean 'not in this world' "

"First, my name is Ragna the Bloodedge and this is my best dude, Yuuki Terumi. As Terumi told before, we didn't from this world. Our world was destroyed by a mysterious asshole named Onizaki Kaidou. He threw us to black cloud that transported us to this world. We were blacked out. When we waked up, we were in the Boundary-"

"What! Impossible! No one intertracted with the Boundary still alive." Hakumen were silence at first now yelled

"Wait for me to finish. As I said, we were in the Boundary. You guys won't believed this." Ragna suddenly stopped

"Believed what ?"asked Ragna

"Just tell us already."said Kokonoe

"Promise me you don't freak out."

Everyone nodded.

"Okay. We met the Black Beast and a god, Susanooh."

3…2…1(again)"WHAT THE FUCK"everyone yelled, even Rachel

"Yeah. He said I and him was the same body, as well as Terumi."

"Susanooh said I was chosen to be True Susanooh so he would lend me all of his power."

"After a 'small' test and instruction, we came here. That's all."

"From what you said, you accepted Black Beast as your part. Am I correct?"asked Hakumen

"Yes. But he isn't scare like people said, actually he is very friendly."

"_Thanks partner_"said Black Beast inside Ragna's head

"_No prob_."replied Ragna

"Is that so?"stated simply Hakumen as he drew Ookami

"I tell you first: Even you was one of Seven Heroes in my world, one of my best comrades, I still can kill you easily."said Ragna

"Oi Ragna, let me do this for you." Terumi took out his knives and pointed them to Hakumen

"Are you sure about this?"

"Heh. Who do you think I am? I am one of two Imperators of NOL, could you please teleport all of us to the no-one place?"asked polite-as-possible Terumi

"Fight fight fight."cheered Makoto

"You aren't helping, squirrel." Real Ragna smashed Makoto's head

"Of course. You should study him, Rag- I mean Ragna of this world."said Rachel

"Screw you, bunny-leech."

Rachel teleported them to the deserted field.

"Oi Hakumen. You knew everything about me right?"Hakumen nodded and prepared Ookami.

"Then you have to know this. Code Infinity, Susanooh Unit activate."yelled Terumi and then embraced by the Susanooh Unit

"Next. Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now EngagingThe Omega System! BlazBlue, Activate!" Terumi activated his Blazblue

"This feeling..! Impossible! Why did you Azure Grimoire not imitation?"asked shocked Rachel

"Hey hey hey. What the heck is imitation? My Azure Grimoire and Ragna's are real. They were formed inside the Boundary."shouted Terumi

"Back to work. Let me ask more question. Do you know about Overdrive?"

"Overdrive? I don't know about that."said Hakumen

"I pitied you. This is my Overdrive. Nightmare Reaper Exile, activate." Terumi activated his Overdrive. Immediately, his power was powered.

"I do not know what you will do, but I will test you." Hakumen charged to Terumi and slashed him. Terumi blocked it by his knives

"Huhm. Hotaru."

"The. Gouga Soutenjin.

Two kicked clashed but Terumi was faster. He kicked Hakumen to the sky and added a rising kick.

"Kuh., not bad. Renka." Hakumen did a standing low sweep kick, then a back turning kick at Terumi. But he didn't notice that Terumi walked and casually swinged Ouroboros. When Hakumen's kick reached Terumi, he suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Hakumen, made an X shaped slash on Hakumen.

"Kuarghhh." Hakumen yelled in pain

"It isn't over yet. Orochi Burensen." Terumi caught Hakumen's head by right leg, repeatedly stomped on him, finally send him away with a backward kick trailed by an energy snake.

"Jarin Renshouga." Terumi threw two Ouroboros arms, capturing Hakumen , continually attacks himin the air then slams him to the ground with a massive snake. Hakumen lay on the ground, unconscious.

"Heh. Sleep soon, Hakumen ?"mocked Terumi

Everyone watched, stunned except Ragna.

"Remind me not to challenge him." Kagura whispered to real Ragna's ear

"Oi 'me', I want to see how myseft in this world strong or not."taunted Ragna to real Ragna

"So you wanna fight, huh." Real Ragna drew Blood Scythe, Ragna as well.

"LET'S GO!" Both of them yelled and charged to each other.

"Hell's Fang." Real Ragna punched Ragna. He blocked it by his bare hand.

"What !"

"Weak. Gauntlet Hades." Ragna kicked real Ragna.

"It's not over. Yami no Kiba" He performed a Hell's Fang to real Ragna and grabbed his head by Yami ni Kuwarero, drained his health and threw him away.

"Tch. Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now Engaging The Idea Engine! BlazBlue, Activate!"

"Heh. Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now Engaging The Idea Engine! BlazBlue, Activate!"

Both Ragna's raised their right hand and activated their Blazblue.

"And, Blood Kain Omega, activate." Purple aura surrounded Ragna.

"You don't have Overdrive so you will lose. Inferno Eradicator." Ragna slashed real Ragna and sent him to the air with multi-hit Inferno Divinder

"Arghhhhh." Real Ragna coughed blood and then fainted.

"Huh? Hey, get up. Shit, I was carried out. Oi Rachel, heal him."

"Hakumen too."

"Oh of course."

Rachel opened a portal, Ragna and Terumi carried unconsciously real Ragna and Hakumen through the portal. They went to Rachel's castle. Everybody still amazed by Ragna and Terumi's power. Kagura spoke

"Hey, what happened to your world? And why are you come here?"

Ragna and Terumi's eyes mixed with saddened and angered.

"We don't want to talk about it."Both of them said.

"Oh! And one good new for you guys, especially Kokonoe and Jubei." Terumi tried to smile and happy.

"What? Good new?"asked everyone

"Yeah. When we came here, we met the Inperator of this world and 'me' of this world-"

"WHAT! You met THEM."yelled Kagura, Rachel, Kokonoe and Jubei

"Wait for me to finish. As I said we met them, man you guys will love this. I beated that piece of crap 'me' and Ragna managed to make Imperator retreated."said Happy-as-possible Terumi.

"WHAT? You beated this asshole Terumi. Sorry, I don't mean you."yelled real Ragna who immediately awaked after hearing Terumi(in this world) was defeated.

"What did you mean by managed to make Imperator retreated."asked Hakumen who awaked too.

"Yeah. I still cannot believe that 'me' in this world that weak."

"Oh really. What was the part 'tough enough to make me tired' " mocked Ragna

"Oh shut up."said embrassed Terumi

Everyone laughed. Then Ragna spoke

"By the way, we have the same as 'we' in this world. That's a problem here."said Ragna

"Yeah. We have to think about a new name."said Terumi

"Let's see."

They thought for a while, then Terumi spoke

"My new name is Masahiro Kazuya. And you, Ragna?"

"Well, me is Kokujou Akashi."

"From now, our names will be Mashiro Kazuya(Terumi) and Kokujou Akashi(Ragna). Everyone got it ?" Everyone nodded

Suddenly, a black cloud started gathered from the sky, one man stepped out of it which very familiar to Ragna and Terumi – I mean Akashi and Kazuya.

"Well well well. Aren't that our friends Ragna and Terumi there? Hyeheheheahahahahahahahahaha" Kaidou laughed maniacally

"Kaidou, you asshole."yelled angrily Akashi and Kazuya.

"Now now. Don't you want to see your girlfriend again, Ragna? Terumi? Hyahahahaha"mocked Kaidou

"Huh? Girlfriend?" Everyone turned to Akashi and Kazuya

"You guys don't know about it? Our friends Ragna and Terumi have – I mean used to have girlfriend. What were they name ? Oh, It's Saya and Tsubaki Yayoi."said jockingly Kaidou

"What ? Saya? Tsubaki?" Noel and Makoto yelled

Akashi and Kazuya stood there, speechless and angrily. Ragna as well

"Hey hey hey Terum – I mean Kazuya, Major Yayoi was your GIRLFRIEND?"shocked Kagura

"Yeah. And that bastard killed her."yelled very angry Kazuya. He took out his knives and dashed to Kaidou

"Die, piece of shit." He slashed Kaidou with his knife, but Kaidou dodged it and yelled

"Hellgrave Sword." A black, demonic broadsword rised from the ground, flied to Kaidou's hand.

"Heaven's Fall." Kaidou unleashed a powerful gravity force, made everyone fell down to the ground, except Akashi, Kazuya and Kokonoe. Akashi took out Blood Scythe, turned it into scythe form and yelled

"Blood Scythe." He jumped and slashed Blood Scythe downward. Kaidou blocked it with his sword and slashed Akashi.

"Arghhh." Akashi coughed blood.

"This is the power after you and Black Beast fusioned ? Too WEAK! Hyahahahaha?"taunted Kaidou

"Shut the hell up. Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now Engaging The Idea Engine! BlazBlue, Activate!" Akashi activated his Blazblue

"It isn't over yet. Blood Kain Omega, activate!" Purple aura surrounded Akashi and he charged to Kaidou

"Dead Spike ver. Omega." Black Beast's head rised from ground, but it wasn't at all. After the first, many heads continually rised from the ground and hitted Kaidou. Kaidou swung his sword, stabbed it to the ground and yelled

"Rise, Darkness Ruler." A gigantic dragon rised from the ground and killed all of the heads. It caught Akashi and Kazuya, slowly crushed them in it hands

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Kuarghhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

They yelled in pain. Kaidou laughed insanely

"More, yell in pain more. Let's hear all of your yell of pain. Hyehahahahahahahahahaaha!" laughed insanely Kaidou. As he said, the dragon crushed harder on Akashi and Kazuya, made them yelled in pain louder. Then, a huge 'crack' sounded and the dragon dropped both of them down. They lay motionless on the ground, their blood leaked around they body. Akashi's Blood Scythe and Kazuya's knives shattered.

"Nooooo! You son of bitch. Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now Engaging The Idea Engine! BlazBlue, Activate!" Ragna activated his Blazblue and charged to Kaidou.

"Hell's Fang!" Ragna punched Kaidou but he blocked it by his hand. Kagura took out his Zweihander and yelled

"Ryuuha Gokuenjin." Kagura swung his sword forward in reverse grip to flick forward spires shaped like dark spear-heads of energy along the ground to Kaidou. He dodged it, but Kagura jumped and yelled

"Ryuuou Zangaoushou" he slammed his sword down to the ground and a vertical pillar below Kaidou rised, blowed him away.

"Hey, wait for me. Carnage Scissors." Ragna performed a very fast, dashing sword strike, then released two crossing spikes of dark energy from slashed the ground with his sword to Kaidou, made him stepped back for a bit. Kaidou dashed to Kagura, stabbed him immediately. Before Ragna could do anything, he disappeared and reappeared behind him and yelled

"Sky's Thunder Stab." He stabbed Ragna, made him being electrocuted by a pillar of thunder from the sky.

"Arghhhhhhh" Ragna yelled in pain

"Ragna-san." Noel ran to Kaidou, but she just made herseft being seriously injured by a fireball shot from the gigantic dragon.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh." Noel yelled in pain and fainted

"Nooooo! Noel! Uarghhhh."

"Stop barking and die." Kaidou repeatedly stabbed his sword on Ragna's back

"You son of bitch. Ryuueijin!" Kagura sliced through Kaidou and slashed him from behind, but Kaidou blocked it hand by swung it sword, sent Ragna and Kagura flied to the wall of Rachel's castle.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh." Ragna and Kagura yelled in pain

"No one dared to damage my castle. Baden Baden Lily –"

"You guys so annoying. Dimension Wall." Kaidou made an invisible wall, prevented everyone else to interfere.

Suddenly, at the ground where Akashi and Kazuya lied, they raised up. Malice and hatred could be felt from them.

"I won't let you hurting everyone more. Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now Engaging The Reversed System! BlazBlue, Activate!" Akashi activated his Blazblue again, but this time wasn't purple aura anymore, instead of it was absolutely black aura surrounded Akashi.

"Code Reversed! Dark Susanooh Unit, activate!" Susanooh started embraced Kazuya. But like Ragna, Susanooh was absolutely black.

"NOW, I'm very PISS OFF!" Kazuya yelled and dashed to Kaidou.

"What the – " Kazuya grabbed Kaidou's head, repeatedly slammed it to ground

"Can't get enough? I will make you suffer like I was." He continued slammed Kaidou's head to ground, the used right leg to repeatedly stomped on him again and sent him to the wall with a backward kick trailed by an energy snake.

"Guahhhhhhhhhh." Akashi charged to Kaidou, used shattered Blood Scythe slashed repeatedly to Kaidou.

"Let's finish this bastard. Orochizantou Reppuga!"

"Yeah. Black Onslaught."

Terumi threw 2 Ouroboros chains, wrapped Kaidou, opened a portal and summoned dozens of Ouroboros snakes to bite him while Akashi continually slashed him with Blood Scythe.

"I am the one True Takehaya Susanooh!" Kazuya summoned a black shippu

"Nightmare Rage…" Seithr surrounded Akashi's holding Blood Scythe arm, formed it to black wing-like

"DIE!"

"Destruction"

They slashed their swords down on Kaidou, made him spatted a lot of blood and fainted. Akashi and Kazuya deactivated Reversed Blazblue and Dark Susanooh.

"Phew. That was tough heh, Akashi ?"asked Kazuya

"Yeah. At least we have defeated him. We have revenged for everyone."

"N-Not over YET!"

Kaidou raised from ground despite being direct hit by 2 astral heats.

"What the -? It can't be ! "yelled shocked Akashi and Kazuya

"I maybe let my guard down this time. But next time, it will be your end."said weakly Kaidou and he stepped to the black cloud. The invisible wall disappeared as well. Immediately, everyone rushed to Ragna and Kagura's side, checked their injured. Akashi and Kazuya suddenly fainted because of tiredness.

Author Note: Oh, I forgot. The first arc name's Battle with the Destroyer

Remember: I do not owned Blazblue, except the OC

(I am nothing but a crazy Vietnamese Blazblue fan so sorry if grammar wrong)


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 3-

In the white void.

"Uhhhhh, where am I – Oi Akashi, you okay ?"asked worriedly Kazuya

"Ouch, my head! Why the atmosphere around here so familiar?"

"This is your realm of consciousness. We summoned you to say an important information."said Black Beast and Susanooh

"Huh, important information ?"asked Akashi and Kazuya

"Yes. When Kaidou nearly killed you, you let your anger consumed you, led to activate The Reversed System and Dark Susanooh that we sealed inside you."explained Black Beast and Susanooh

"So you said that we like carried out?"

"Yes, something like that. You have to keep yourseft as calm as possible. And one more, your sword amd knives were badly shattered thanks to that asshole Kaidou."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"yelled Akashi and Kazuya

"Blood Scythe is shattered?"

"My precious knives shattered?"

"Ohhhh we will kill that asshole."yelled angrily Akashi and Kazuya.

"Calm down. Let me finish. As I said I was sealed The Reversed System inside you, Akashi. The Reversed System is the most dangerous system has been created to control over Azure, but it can turn you into a killing machine if you can't control it."explained Black Beast

"Kazuya, Dark Susanooh is the most powerful Susanooh Unit ever created. Remember an insane and crazy 'you' in this world ? That was the side-effect of Dark Susanooh. It can make you stronger, but it can drive you insane."explained Susanooh.

"Woah, that's creepy."said Kazuya

"About you weapons, we're sorry that we can't recover them to normal."

"What the-"

"Calm down. Instead of that, The Reversed System and Dark Susanooh seem granted you power to materialize any weapon you want" ."

"Really? That's cool, man."

"Anyway. We can't just keep you here forever." The white void disappeared.

Back to real world.

"Uhhhh." Akashi and Kazuya slowly woke up.

"Hey. You guys came around, heh."said Kagura

"Man. You made us very worried, ya' know."said Ragna

"Sorry guys."

"Now I have seen how the Destroyer can destroy your world."said Rachel

"SHIT! We still cannot defeat him."yelled Kazuya

"Yo, calm down dude. By the way, you guys still don't know about Overdrive, right? We will teach you." Everyone nodded

Outside the castle, at the garden.

"Oi Black Beast, can you go out? Analysis their Overdrives." A black figure appeared which everyone assumed Black Beast.

"Hello. My name is Black Beast, Ragn – I mean Akashi's same body host. First, I will analysis your Overdrive. Ragna, your Overdrive is Blood Kain Idea, same as Akashi but a LITTLE weaker than him." Ragna mumbled something and nodded

"Noel, your is Chain Quasar." Noel nodded

"Rachel : Elflead

Valkenhayn : Endlos Wolf

Hakumen : Kishin

Kagura : Vehemence Edge

Tager : Voltic Field

Kokonoe : Graviton Rage

Makoto : Galaxian Impact

Jubei : Legendary Swordsman." Everyone else nodded

"Now I will explain about Overdrive. Overdrive is a system that when it activated, it will increased power and grant special ability to user. But remember, it can only extended in 5 minutes. After 5 minutes, it will automatic deactivate. So that, use it wise." As soon as finished, Black Beast disappeared.

"You guys get it ?" Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now what will we gonna do ?"asked Akashi

"Actually, I have a plan to overthrow the Imperator. But main plan is by miss Rachel direct command. Now what will we do, miss Rachel?"asked Kagura

"Mr. Kagura, Akashi, Kazuya, and Ragna will sneak in NOL headquarter in Ookoto to 'hack' their system, and return to prepare the final battle . Everybody remain will go around, find anyone you can trust to increase our army. Do you all understand ?" Everyone nodded.

"Now. Let's the operation start."

A portal appeared, everyone stepped in. When Ragna prepared to stepped in, Noel and Jubei went in with him.

"Hey Master, why do you come with me?"asked Ragna

"I have to find Konoe who I assumed is in the NOL headquater."replied Jubei

"That's okay. But Noel, it is very dangerous. You should go with the squirrel."

"No! I will go with you and no one can stop me!" Saw Noel's determination, Ragna couldn't do anything but nodded in defeated.

"Alright. But you have to stay near me, okay?"

"Yup."

"Good." He patted Noel's head, made her happy

Meanwhile, at NOL headquarter, in Imperator's room.

"Major Tsubaki Yayoi at your command, Imperator – Imperator, what happened to you ?"asked worriedly Tsubaki

"I am fine, Tsubaki Yayoi. Just small wounds from Ragna the Bloodedge and 'Yuuki Terumi'."said weakly Imperator.

"What! Ragna the Bloodedge? How dare him! And what do you mean by 'Yuuki Terumi', Imperator ?"said angrily Tsubaki

"Now you go check if Captain Hazama is awake or not. No more questions. Dismissed!"

"But – yes, Imperator."said Tsubaki and she left the room.

"That criminal! I swear if I see him, I will punish him! And why the betrayer of Six Heroes hurted Imperator ? I won't forgive them."mumbled angrily Tsubaki.

Outside the NOL headquarter, 6 people stepped out of a portal and it disappeared.

"Now, it is the plan. I will go to the control room to hack their system. Akashi, Kazuya and Ragna will – what the hell ! Noel, why did you follow us? And you too, ?"asked shocked Kagura.

"I will go with Ragna-san."said Noel

"Don't worry. I followed ya' because I want to settle with 'Phantom' "said Jubei

"O-Okay. Ehem, Akashi, Kazuya, Ragna, Noel and will go to the Imperator's room. All of you understand?" 5 of them nodded.

"Um, how do we enter? It's not like just knock the door."said Noel

"What are you talking about? Just kick the door." Ragna took out Blood Scythe

"That's what I talking about." Kagura took out his Zweihander. Then he noticed something.

"Hey Akashi, Kazuya. Where are you weapons?"

"They were broken, thanks to that shit Kaidou."said Akashi

"But it's okay. Now we have new power. Let's see.." They closed their eyes, opened hands. Immediately, a scythe-shape sword appeared on Akashi's hand and a pair of blades appeared on Kazuya's hand. Jubei took out his Musashi as well as Noel.

"Um, are we have to do this?"asked timidly Noel

"There's no way other this, little girl."said Jubei

"On my mark." Kagura, Ragna, Akashi and Kazuya prepared in fighting stance.

"3..2.. 's go!"shouted Kagura

"Hiryuusengeki!"

"Hell's Fang!"

"Hell's Fang!"

"Messenga!"

4 powerful moves stroke to the front gate, blew it away. But behind the gate is a dozen of NOL soldiers had waited for them. Soon, alarm bell rang everywhere.

"Whoa, they have prepared for us heh."

"Sound like it."

"Freeze! You're under arrest! Ragna the - what the! Two Ragna the Bloodedges ?"

"And Yuuki Terumi and Jubei of Six Heroes ? Also the traitor Noel Vermillion! All of you are under arrest! What are you doing with them, General Kagura? "asked the soldiers

"Tch, talk too much. Listen carefully, folks. My name is Kokujou Akashi."shouted Akashi

"And my name is Masahiro Kazuya. Remember."shouted Kazuya]

"Ummm. Kokujou Akashi and Masahiro Kazuya, you're under arrest. Men, arrest them."

The soldiers charged to them. Green-energy aura surrounded Kazuya's blades, he raised them and yelled

"Jet Stream Cross!" Kazuya slashed to the soldier with an X shaped slash, then sent the slash flied forward to a group of NOL soldiers, blew them away on it way.

"Hey! You took all of fun!" Akashi charged to the soldiers, his sword covered by black-red flames and yelled

"Ragnarok's Infernal Slash!" He stabbed his sword into the ground and a huge amount of black-red flames rose, burned the soldiers into ashes.

"Hey, wait for me. Carnage Scissors." Ragna performed a very fast, dashing slash to the unfortunately soldier, then released as spike head of Black Beast from slashed upward the ground, sent him crashed to the other soldiers.

"Ryuuha Gokuenjin!" Kagura swung his sword forward in reverse grip to flick forward spires shaped like dark spear-heads of energy along the ground, killed anything on it ways, that meant the soldiers.

Jubei and Noel just stood and watched the soldiers being slaughtered by the 4's distorion drives.

Inside NOL's medical room, where Hazama rested after being defeated by 'him' in another world.  
"Uhhhh, what the shit was happen ?" Hazama woke up after slept for a week.

"Hazama, this is not time to sleep. It seems they have pervaded this place."said Relius while stood beside Hazama's hospital bed.

"Who?"

"Ragna the Bloodedge and 'you' from another world, along with the cat, the failed Kusanagi and General Kagura."replied Relius

"That shit! I will beat the fuck of him. Where are them?"asked angrily (more like troll) Hazama.

"They are in the front gate. But don't hasten. Your power still cannot enough to beat him."

"What! So you says that I'm weak! Screw that, I will kill him by my hand."yelled Hazama and he ran out off the medical room, head to the location of 'him'.

In Zero Squadron: Wings of Justice's commader room.

"What! 2 Ragna the Bloodedge, Yuuki Terumi, Jubei, Noel and General Kagura are attacking the headquarter ?"asked astonished Tsubaki

"Y-Yes. They were destroyed the soldiers waiting behind the front gate. And now they are inside the headquarter. The Imperator wants you to come there and erase the intruder."reported the messenger.

"What – Roger that. Major Tsubaki Yayoi of Zero Squadron is coming to you, Imperator."said Tsubaki then she got on the airship and flied to the NOL headquarter.

Meanwhile, in NOL's main hall.

"Okay. Now you guys come to that way, it leads to the elevator and go to Imperator's room."Kagura pointed to the right.

" I go this way to the control room. We have no much time, let's go. See you outside the city." He went to the left and disappeared.

"Well. Let's go." Everyone else nodded. They rushed to the right way. Akashi, Kazuya and Ragna killed all of the soldiers who blocked the way. After went through some group of NOL soldiers, they reached the elevator.

"Hey kids, it's time for me to go by my own."said Jubei

"You sensed 'her' right, Master?"asked Ragna

"Yup. I will sneak into Imperator's room first, separate the Phantom and Imperator. The rest is yours."said Jubei and he disappeared.

"If you see 'me', leave him to me."said darkly Kazuya.

"Yeah, of course."

"Hey, Kazuya. Beat that shit out for me, okay?"asked (more like requested) Ragna

"Heh, definite." Kazuya smirked

"Well well well. Folks said the dog gathered into a group to bark louder. I guess I true."mocked Hazama as soon as Kazuya finished his sentence.

"YOU SON OF BITCH!" Kazuya materialized a pair of knives and charged to Hazama. Hazama took out his knives and charged to Kazuya as well.

"Now I will kill the shit of you. Code S.O.L! Blazblue, activate!" Hazama activated his Blazblue.

"Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now Engaging The Omega System! BlazBlue, Activate!" Kazuya activated his Blazblue.

"Don't get cocky jutst you have Blazblue. Ressenga!"

"Use one move like before, heh. Ouja Zanrouga!" Kazuya walked and casually swings Ouroboros forward to Hazama. When Hazama kicked Kazuya, he disappeared and flipped over Hazama, wrapped him by Ouroboros and slashed with an X shaped slash.

"Uarghhhhhhh."Hazama yelled in pain

"I am not done yet. Nightmare Reaper Exile, activate!" Kazuya activated his Overdrive, blue flames surrounded him.

"May I ask this. What is the 'Overdrive'?"asked innocently Hazama.

"Well, before you die, maybe I shared the secret with you."said calmly Kazuya.

"Wait the minute! Why you have to tell him about it?"asked shocked Ragna and Akashi.

"That's okay. I want to have a good match, but I have more power than him, so I make myseft being a coward? Hey, 'me' "

"Oh just call me 'Hazama' "

"Okay Hazama. Did you know about Overdrive?" Hazama shook his head

"That's okay. Listen carefully, Overdrive is a system that everyone have it. It can increased power and grant special ability to user. But , it can only extended in 5 minutes. After 5 minutes, it will automatic deactivate. Understand?" Hazama nodded

"Good. Now let me see… Oh, your Overdrive is different from me. Your is Jormungandr. Although we are the same, this is interesting. Let's continue our match. Activate your Overdrive."

"Okay. Jormungandr, activate!" Hazama activated his Overdrive.

"Wow. It feels like I have been powered."said amazed Hazama

"Here I go, Jagoku Houtenjin!" Hazama disappeared, then suddenly reappeared and kicked Kazuya to the ceiling with an energy pillar.

"Waohhhhh! This is rock!" Hazama yelled in exciting.

"Now is my turn. Jakyou Messenga!" Kazuya got out of the ceiling, wrapped himself in the aura of a massive snake and charged through Hazama, then added one more time behind him. Despite being injured, but on the duo's faces had a excited smile.

"Wow! This is the first time I see Terumi –I mean Hazama having fun instead of insane like usual."said astonished Ragna.

"M-Me too."said Noel

"One more. Gashoukyaku !"

"Gouga Soutenjin!"

2 rising kicks were perfomed at the same time, but Kazuya added one kick to send Hazama to the air and one mid-air Ressenga that groundbounced him.

"Not over yet. Garengeki!" Kazuya repeatedly stomped on Hazama's head then kicked him away.

"Kuah!" Hazama coughed up blood.

"Man. It was a long time since I had last match. But!" Hazama threw Ouroboros downward to get near Kazuya. He used Jasetsu's stance and yelled

"Orochi Burensou!" Hazama removed his hat to reveal his Terumi ego as he lifted Kazuya up with Ouroboros in a binding barrier. He then rose up with a knee attack to him and forcibly slammed him down to the ground with a turning midair kick followed by a heel drop on the downed target, then stomped him several times, then swept him off the ground and finished with a backward kick trailed by an energy snake, sent Kazuya toward to the nearest wall.

"Kuh!" Kazuya coughed up blood.

"Nice move, but that is the last move you can do. Jabaku Fuuenjin!" Kazuya slashed Hazama with one of his knives then grabbed him, wrapped him by two snakes around his arms. He drained Hazama's life and dropped him down, finished him with a backward kick trailed by an energy snake, sent Hazama flied through few walls.

"Kuarghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Hazama coughed up a lot of blood. He lied there, couldn't move. Kazuya helped him sat up beside the pillar. When Kazuya prepared to leave, Hazama spoke weakly

"Hey 'me' "

"Call me Kazuya."

"Oh hey Kazuya, when will we meet again ?"

"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow." " I'm kidding. You rest and wait for your stamina recorver. I know you hated her, but if you want to see me, call Rachel, okay?"

"Tch, that shitty vampire." Hazama cursed before fainted.

"Let's see… What the hell ! Who putted the Mind Eater on him? The only one who knows this is Konoe. But he killed her, so who? More important, I have to melt this spell" throught Kazuya. He raised his hand, mumbled some spells, his hand glowed then Hazama's body glowed as well.

"That's took it out of him. Hey Susanooh."

"Yes?"replied Susanooh in Kazuya's head

"Can you place an communication talk inside Hazama's head, please?"

"Well sure. Wait a minute."

After few minutes, Susanooh spoke

"I have to admit that his Susanooh was very strong. But I still managed to place it."said Susanooh

"Thanks buddy."

"No prob" Kazuya turned back to Ragna, Noel and Akashi.

"Hey, what took you so long?"asked Akashi

"Well, some personal jobs with Hazama. Anyway let's go." They continued their way to the Imperator's room

Back to Jubei.

He successfully in sneaking into the Imperator's room without being spotted. But unfortunately, Phantom had detected from Imperator's room. Jubei had no choice but fight with Phantom. She teleported both of them to the ruined city.

"Let's test this. Legendary Swordsman, activate!" Bright aura surrounded Jubei.

"Wow! That's I talking about!" Overdrive increased his power, defense and speed. Thanks to that, he could avoid all of the Phantom's magic easily. He rushed to behind Phantom and yelled

"Got ya. Three Sixty!" He perfomed a whirling slash with Musashi, caused a majou damage to Phantom. But she didn't burge, instead she made more fireballs and ice spikes toward to Jubei.

"Tch. Slice And Dice!" He dodged and perfomed a series of slashes to Phantom. She showed some pain.

"Shit! Are you okay, Konoe?"asked worriedly Jubei

After heard her true name, Phantom shook violent. Immediately, Jubei was caught in throat by an invisible hand.

"KuhhhhArghhhh!" Jubei yelled in pain.

Suddenly, he heard a voice which very very familiar to him.

"M-M-Mitsuyoshi. Run, I don't want to hurt you. Arghhhhh!"

"Konoe?!"yelled surprisingly Jubei. Phantom stopped making the force that caught Jubei so he was able escape. Jubei rushed to Phantom's side. He felt like she was under a mind-control spell. Known how to dispel magic, Jubei mumbled something and landed his hand to her forehead. Slowly, the dark aura that covered Konoe disappeared.

After few minutes, the aura was completely erased from Konoe's body.

"Konoe, open your eyes, please." Jubei silence hoped. She weakly opened her eyes and said

"K-Kitty, I missed you so much." A tear started falling on Jubei's eyes. He didn't cry because he sad, he was very happy that he and his wife reunited after many years.

"H-Hey, what are you crying?"asked Konoe as she placed her hand on Jubei's cheek.

"Ya made us very worried, ya know."said tearfully Jubei.

"Hehe, sorry."replied playfully Konoe

"Wait for me, I will cast the healing spell for us." She raised her hand, created a bright, warm light that consumed both of them into it. Soon, they didn't feel pain anymore.

"Hey Konoe, please teleport us to miss Rachel's castle, if you still remember how to get to there."asked Jubei

"Of course, Kitty."smiled Konoe

"Geez, it was a long time since someone called me that nickname."

Immediately, Konoe teleported her and Jubei to Rachel's castle.

In Imperator's room.

"What in the world happened? Why Phantom not listen to my command?"asked stunned Izanami.

"It looks like Master have succeed in dealing with Phantom."smirked Ragna

"Impossible! No one can escape from my spell ! Terumi, come here to do as my command."ordered Imperator, but he didn't appeared.

"Don't worry, I put him into a nice dream."grinned Kazuya. Relius was defeated by Akashi, Ignis was badly injured. There was no one can help Imperator right now. Until…

"Imperator, are you alright?" Tsubaki busted into the room and charged her Izayoi toward to the gang.

"How dare you assault Imperator! I will punish you by the name of justice!" Tsubaki readied her weapons and prepared to attack them. Seeing Tsubaki turned against him made Kazuya heartbreaking. He had to make decision : convince Tsubaki to join his side or kill her in order to finish the mission.

"Tsubaki! Please wake up! You have been controlled by the evil Imperator!" Despite Kazuya tried to help her, Tsubaki still pointed her dagger toward to him.

"Tsubaki, wake up! It's me, Noel! We are best friends, right?" Noel tried to convince Tsubaki, but she raised Izayoi up and yelled

"By the name of Justice, I shall erase you!"

Suddenly, a black cloud appeared inside the room. Kaidou stepped out of it and laughed

"Hyehehehehahahahahahaha! So, how it feel, Terumi? Being turned against by your 'girlfriend'? Hyehehahaha!" Kaidou formed a black energy ball and shot it to Izanami, drained all of her god-powers.

"What the -! Why I feel so weak?"asked weakly Izanami after being drained all of powers.

"Well well well! You, Goddess of Death, let your guard down and makes the enemy have a chance to kill you! This scene is hilarious! Hahahahahahaha!"laughed insanely Kaidou

"I have controlled the Master Unit: Amaterasu and Gigant: Takemizakuchi, thanks to your power, Izanami. Hyehahahahahahaha."laughed maniacally Kaidou

"And now, die. Heaven's Judgement!"

Suddenly, a voice seemed familiar to Akashi and Kazuya yelled

"I won't let that happen. Graviton Cannon, fire!" Multi black energy balls appeared from the sky and fell down to Kaidou, prevented him to perform a deadly move.

"Tch. I don't expect you here, Shirakawa Shuu."said Kaidou as he dodged the energy balls.

"You destroyed our world, now I won't let you destroy this world! Granworm Sword!"Shuu drew a large sword from a small portal and slashed Kaidou with an incredible speed.

"Kuharghhhh!" Kaidou yelled in pain. He took out his Hellgrave sword and charged to Shuu.

"Die, ya little shit!"yelled Kaidou as he performed a deadly slash at Shuu, but he quickly used his sword to block it.

"Oi, Shuu. Why do you take all of fun?"asked Kazuya

"Just give me this time. I will beat this shit!" Shuu materialized a series of linear black portals in front of him, he raised his hand and yelled

"Distorion Break!" From Shuu's hand, an energy laser shot through the portals and aimed to Kaidou. He slammed his sword to the ground to stop the shot, but Shuu raised his other hand and added a strong gravity force, increased power to the energy shot. The laser shot through Kaidou's sword and impaled at his chest a not-small hole.

"KUARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaidou's yell of pain were heard throughout of NOL headquarter.

"S-Such an magnificent power!"said Relius as he woke up. Now the Imperator's room was nothing but a ruined place.

"Oh shit, I was carried out. Sorry."said apologetic Shuu.

"Man, that was freaking cool! " yelled amazed Akashi, Kazuya and Ragna.

"N-N-Not over yet." Kaidou rose from the collapsed walls.

"Two. Two times I had let my guard down. But next time I see you, I will kill you all with my full force! Remember that!"shouted Kaidou before he vanished into the black cloud and disappeared.

"Sorry guys, I can't kill him."apologized Shuu

"Don't mention it. At least you beat the shit of him."praised Akashi and Kazuya

"Thanks."

"Who are you, stranger? I don't see around here but you have my thank for protecting Imperator."said Tsubaki

"No, I do this not for you 'Imperator'. I just want to kill that bastard, that's all."replied Shuu

"And Terumi. This is your girlfriend, isn't she?"

"What did you say? Terumi? Yuuki Terumi of Six Heroes?"

"I am Masahiro Kazuya now. And that isn't her, Shuu. She died because of Kaidou, remember?"said Kazuya

"Let's go back, guys. I'm tired."said Ragna

"Yeah. We go to the rendezvous place that Kagura said. Man, I too lazy to walk now."said Akashi as he yawned

"Tell me the location. I will take us to there."said Shuu

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you're here. It outside of this city." Shuu nodded and created a portal that leaded them to there.

The gang stepped into it. Before go, Kazuya spoke last words to Tsubaki

"Tsubaki Yayoi. If you seek justice, I advised you to leave NOL. Now the biggest threat to the world is Onizaki Kaidou. I hope you consider it." Then he stepped into the portal and it disappeared.

Back to Kagura. He had killed a lot of soldiers who stood on his way. Finally, he reached the control room. He killed the controller, slashed to the keyboard. And then the electricity in NOL's headquarter had cut out.

"Yes. Now only thing I have to do is escape from this."thought Kagura as he rushed to the stairs

Outside the city.

Kagura had regrouped with Akashi, Kazuya, Ragna, Noel and a mysterious man.

"Hey, where is Mr. Jubei? And who is this guy?"asked Kagura

"It seems that he had rescued Konoe from Imperator's control. And this guy name's Shirakawa Shuu, our friend in another world."said Kazuya

"Konoe? You mean Nine of Six Heroes? I thought she was death. And this guy from your world? "said shocked Kagura

"Yeah. According from Jubei, Konoe was killed by 'me' in this world and resurrected by Goddess of Death. But she was brainwashed and served under Goddess's control as Phantom."explained Kazuya

"Goddess of Death?"asked Kagura

"She is Izanami, current is Imperator of NOL."

"Holy shit! The Imperator is a GOD?!" Kagura yelled in shock

"Yeah. She is possessed my sister, Saya."said angrily Ragna

"She said that Saya was a vessel for her to exist in this world. I think the previous Imperator was overthrow by her."said Akashi

"I see. And now how can we go back to miss Rachel's castle?"

Kazuya whispered something to Shuu and he spoke

"Let me show you the way to Rachel's castle."said Shuu as he opened a portal.

"What the hell? I thought only miss Rachel can create a transport portal."said Kagura

"This is the power of Graviton, so you don't have to surprise about it."said Shuu before they stepped into the portal.

At Rachel's castle.

Akashi, Kazuya, Ragna, Noel and Shuu stepped out of the portal. Everyone seemed brought someone with them.

Hakumen : Jin

Makoto: Bullet, Bang and….Platinum

Tager : unconscious Azrael

Jubei : Konoe

When Kokonoe saw Konoe, she ran to her and yelled

"MOTHERRRRRRR"

"My daughter."

Two mother and daughter hugged each other in happiness, Jubei joined too.

"It was a long time since our last met, Kokonoe."

"I missed you, mother." Kokonoe cried happily.

"Hello madam Konoe."Valkenhayn greeted

"Long time no see, Valkenhayn." He bowed

"I see a lot of people here. HUH! Bloodedge? You're alive? Why are we have 2 Bloodedges?"asked shocked Konoe. She turned to Kazuya

"TERUMI?! You bastard!" Konoe summoned her staff and casted spells, attacked Kazuya

"Hey hey HEY! It's dangerous, you know."yelled Kazuya while dodging fireballs and thunders.

"Because of you. Because of you, Trinity was died. I will revenge for her." Konoe yelled in anger and casted more spells at Kazuya.

"WHAT! Trinity is death?!" Kazuya stopped dodging and yelled.

"T-Terumi san?" Platinum lost her consciousness and Trinity's ghost form appeared behind her.

"W-W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL! A Ghost !" Ragna yelled in fear.

"Why myself in here fear ghost?"deadpanned Akashi.

"Trinity? What happened to you?"asked worried Kazuya

"Um, who are you? I don't feel the killing intent from you."asked Trinity

"Well, I am Yuuki Terumi and this is my best dude Ragna the Bloodedge. We came from the another world."explained Kazuya. Konoe and Trinity(ghost) shocked, speechless.

" I knew that 'me' in this world killed you guys. But…"Kazuya stopped

"But what?"

"Promise me you guys won't tell everyone else this." Everyone nodded

"Okay. 'me' in this world or Hazama was cursed by Izanami's mind-control spell like you, Konoe."

3..2..1"HUHHHHHH!" Everyone yelled in shocked, included Akashi

"He was betrayed you guys long time ago, right?" Jubei, Valkenhayn, Konoe, Trinity, Hakumen and Rachel nodded.

"I think he was cursed before he met you guys. And when, I don't know."explained Kazuya

"So you said that Terumi was 'good', not evil like now."asked Valkenhayn. Kazuya nodded

"I have just discovered this after defeated him. I putted the de-spell on him, so it should be a short time until he join us."said Kazuya

"Thanks god, Terumi-san isn't evil like that." Trinity mumbled in happy. Everyone turned at her.

"N-No, don't mind what I said." She protested

"And you guys. From now please remember my name is Masahiro Kazuya and he is Kokujou Akashi, okay? We have to use new name for oblivious reasons."said Kazuya. Konoe, Trinity and the new comers nodded

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. This is our friend from another world."

"Hello everyone. My name is Shirakawa Shuu. I am head of Sector Seven in our world, but now I am just a normal man." Shuu greeted to everyone.

"What! You said you were head of Sector Seven in your world?" Kokonoe and Tager disbelieved in what Shuu said

"Yes. In my world, both of you were my best assistant. Kokonoe, you were my head of scientist; Tager, you were our leader of Field Operative. Especially you, Kokonoe, you were…" Shuu embarrassed at the last part.

"Oh, come on. Just tell her that she was your girlfriend in our world."teased Akashi

"G-Geez, you said that."said nervously Shuu

3..2..1"W-W-What! What did you say? I was your girlfriend in your world?!" Kokonoe's cheeks flushed.

"W-Well, he said that. Yes, you were my girlfriend in my world."

"YEAH! Our best friend's Shuu was have enough brave to say 'I love you' to 'you', finally." Akashi and Kazuya high-fived

"Man, it was epic. He used Graviton Cannon as fireworks, and had us to make a romantic scene for him."said Kazuya

"Hey, do you forget about 'Tager'?"asked Akashi

"Oh yeah. Shuu asked him to fire a sentence ' I love you, Kokonoe ' on the sky. Oh man, I loved that part." Kazuya and Akashi laughed at the part.

Soon, everyone joined the laugh, Kokonoe fainted with a nosebleed on her face, Shuu blushed.

Author Note: Well, we have an OC based from Shuu Shirakawa of Super Robot Wars series. And don't worry, my Shuu isn't like Shuu in SRW. I will post his information later.

I don't owned Blazblue. Sorry if grammar wrong. I am nothing but a crazy Vietnamese Blazblue fan


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 4-

"So, Shuu was head of Sector Seven in your world. Then what did you guys do?"asked curiously Makoto.

"Well. In our world, the NOL have two Imperators. Me and Kazuya are them."said Akashi, everyone stared them in shock.

"Saya and Noel were my secretary, Tsubaki was Kazuya's secretary."

"Come on Kazuya, tell them about your 'romantic' story."teased Akashi and Shuu

"Oh come on! Well, at first, only Akashi was the Imperator, but he voted for me to be the second Imperator. Everyone seemed agree so I couldn't refuse it. They putted Tsubaki to be my secretary. Worked with her for a time, I started having feeling toward to her, you know, she's beautiful, smart. In a one day, I asked her to have a dinner with me. She accepted it, I didn't know why I happy. We went to a restaurant in the city. While ate dinner, I accidentally told her that I loved her. I thought she will angry, but she didn't, instead she blushed and silenced for a night. Next day, I came to her house to apologize her. But man, this part makes me happy. She invited me to her room. We sat on her chairs, at first she blushed, then she took a deep breath and said 'I love you, too'. Oh man, I felt so happy that she loved me too. After that we became an unofficial couple.'said Kazuya

"Wow." Kagura, Noel and Makoto said in awe

"I had secretly dated her for a month. In one day, I decided to meet her family and tell him about us. She feared that her father won't accept this. I told her 'Don't worry, it will be fine. Just leave everything to me.'. When we went to her house, her parent already waited for us at the front door. Saw her father, my confident before vanished after I saw her father. At first, he declined about our relationship. But Tsubaki and me tried hard to convince him. Finally, he accepted but one condition."

"Hey, why do you stop?"

"The condition is stop being a Imperator and take care of her. When I heard this, I felt like falling from heaven. He made a troll face to me. We laughed over that day. So, we became an official couple. People in NOL even threw a party because, how I say this, 'congrats us to be a couple' or something like that."said Kazuya

"Oh man that party was rock."said Akashi and Shuu

"How about ya, Akashi? Who was you girlfriend?"questioned Jubei

"It's Saya."replied simply Akashi. Ragna's eyes widen but he decided to stay be quiet.

"My case was more easy than Kazuya's. She was my sister, I treated like a little sister, of course. But after the 'incident', she started to avoid me. I asked her why, but she just ran away. I decided to ask her more properly. I took her to the restaurant and had a dinner with her. I asked her many times, finally she told me 'Do you love me, onii-chan?', 'Of course, Saya. You're my sister.', 'No, like a woman, not a little sister.'. I stunned when she told that part. She took all of her brave and said 'I want you to love me like a lover'. I thought this is wrong because we're siblings. She began showing some expressions of girlfriend to me. Soon, everyone noticed this. Kagura told me that I can love her like a lover, you know, being a Imperator cannot be affected by law. After that, me and Saya became couple. That's all."said Akashi

"Isn't it incest?"asked Makoto

"Something like that."replied Akashi.

"Okay, enough romantic stuffs. Let's have a party in my residence."said Kagura

"Oh yeah now you talking. It been awhile since the last time I went to the party."said excited Makoto

"That's great idea, . Let we depart, Valkenhayn."

"Yes, madam." Valkenhayn bowed

A portal appeared and everyone stepped into it.

At Kagura's residence.

Everyone decorated Kagura's guest room into the party room. Valkenhayn, Jubei, Akashi and Ragna went to te kitchen and prepared foods. Kazuya, Shuu and Jin chatted, Kokonoe and Konoe talked happily. Tager tried to stop Azrael from destroying something after he woke up.

"Hey Akashi. Does the old hag still alive in your world?"asked Ragna

"Old hag?" Akashi had no idea about what Ragna said

"Um, what was she name… Oh, Celica."said Ragna

"Oh Celica,huh. Yeah, in my world she still alive but that shit Kaidou killed her."said angrily Akashi

"Woah chill down bro. I didn't want to make you angry."

"That's okay."replied Akashi

Shuu heard about the conversation and decided to reveal a good news to Akashi and Kazuya

"Hey Akashi, Kazuya. Come with me, I have a good new to tell you guys." Akashi and Kazuya nodded and followed him to another room.

"Make sure you guys won't too much happy after hearing this. When I escaped from Kaidou, I found Saya, Tsubaki still alived."said Shuu

3…2…1"What! Saya still alived?"shocked Akashi

"Don't shit with me. I saw Kaidou stabbed Tsubaki in front of my eyes."

"Yup. But they were injured, especially Tsubaki."sighed Shuu

"But where is she now? Tell me or I will rip your head."

"Easy dude. She is with Kokonoe now."said Shuu

"Really? Thanks God. Sorry about it, buddy."said apologetic Kazuya

"It's okay."

"But hey. How were the girl survive? I thought Kaidou killed all of them."asked Akashi, Kazuya nodded in agreement

"Before he went to Sector Seven, me and Kokonoe were timely rescue them who survived. Then we created a portal and took they into it. Now they're with Kokonoe, at our hide-out. Don't worry, after this party we will get them."said Shuu

"T-Thanks, buddy." Kazuya tearfully thanked Shuu

"Only you and Akashi knew well how I love her."

"We're buddy, right? Nothing we can't share with each other. Now, let's go back to the party."said Akashi

"Yeah." They went back to the party.

"Hey, what did you guys do?"asked Makoto

"Just some business between us."said Kazuya

"Anyway, let's the party start."announced Kagura

Just after Kagura said, Vakenhayn, Jubei and Ragna brought foods from kitchen. Saw foods, Taokaka dashed to them(How did she get here?)

Everyone enjoyed the party. Then, Kagura spoke

"We will perform music to everyone. Hibiki, please bring out my musical instruments."

"Yes, general Kagura."bowed Hibiki and he went to another room. He pushed out a big box had the musical instruments.

"Now I need more members to the band. Akashi, Kazuya, Shuu, Jin and Ragna, come here." They went to Kagura's side, he whispered something to them. They nodded

On the stage(Huh! When did they build it ?), Kagura and the gang prepared to perform.

"Now which song will we perform?"asked Ragna

"Umm….It up to ya."said Kagura

"How about Endless Despair II?"suggested Kazuya

"That freaking rock song?"asked Ragna

"Yeah."

"Alright. Let's do this."yelled Shuu

They performed 'Endless Despair II'. Ragna, Kazuya and Kagura were main electric guitars, Shuu was rock drum, Jin was electric piano. The song was rock, even Makoto cheered hard.

"So, what's next?

"How about Lust Sin II?"suggested Jin

"Okay."

They performed 'Lust Sin II'. Jin's piano melody was very good, plus the rock tone made it more good.

"Okay. Now it times for vocal songs. Let's perform Black Onslaught II"yelled Ragna

"Alright!"

Ragna sang 'Black Onslaught II':

"World's gone insane, Not one of them has survived.  
Standing on a pile of dead meat, Laugh, out of your mind!  
Beast, within me, chained up, writhing with his greed  
Everyone I know has burned down to ashes now, stained on the wall!

Do I need a reason to hold back my hunger?  
('Cause there is no hope left)  
Do I need a reason to hold back my hunger?  
(No, Now, it's too late)

Not a moment for, this torment now.  
We can never fix, what a big big mistake  
Not a moment for, this torment now.  
It's too late to fix, what a big big mistake  
Divine crime, no one is to blame  
Life, death, nothing shall remain

World's gone insane, Not one of them has survived.  
Standing on a pile of dead meat, Laugh, out of your mind!  
Beast, within me, chained up, writhing with his greed  
Everyone I know has burned down to ashes now, stained on the wall

Do I need a reason to hold back my hunger?  
('Cause there is no hope left)  
Do I need a reason to hold back my hunger?  
(No, Now, it's too late)

Not a moment for, this torment now.  
We can never fix, what a big big mistake  
Not a moment for, this torment now.  
It's too late to fix, what a big big mistake  
Divine crime, no one is to blame  
Life, death, nothing shall remain

Chewing my own limbs, I'm the last to go  
Finally it's time. O' paradise come.

Do I need a reason to hold back my hunger?  
('Cause there is no hope left)  
Do I need a reason to hold back my hunger?  
(No, Now, it's too late)

Not a moment for, this torment now.  
We can never fix, what a big big mistake.  
Not a moment for, this torment now.  
It's too late to fix, what a big big mistake  
Divine crime, no one is to blame  
Life, death, nothing shall remain. "

(Got the lyric from Blazblue Wiki)

3…2…1"Wuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"cheered Noel, Ragna blushed.

"Next, it's for Noel. Come up here, Noel."said Ragna

"Ehhhh!"shocked Noel as she came up the stage.

"Now, which song will you sing?"

"U-ummm… Is Love So blue ok ?"asked nervous Noel

"Okay. Let's do it, guys."yelled Ragna.

The song started. Noel sang :

"Born alone in this endless world…  
The darkness that arrives without making a sole sound

Shaking, I embrace myself  
Hoping no one would know.  
My own reflection appears  
in the mirror and I stare at it.

Love so Blue  
for the sake of protecting that person's tomorrow  
With these blue hands I shall grab his hand  
Sky, I'll search for a way not to shed tears  
Thus far, I believed my thoughts were locked heavily… Always.

I open the lid of my memories to find it empty  
Loneliness always by my side

Searching for peace of mind  
I extend and try to grasp it  
I can't escape from the nightmare  
from which I can never awaken…

Love so Blue  
it is frozen in the descending snow,  
I definitely believe flowers will always bloom  
Cry, because there's only one way.  
I go on, to find my true answer…

The justice of the world, the power of the Azure, I stare at it with these eyes  
Who am I? Who are you?  
You're not me.  
Then, who am I?  
Besides going on, there are things I want to protect  
I have nothing else, but the things precious to me.

LOVE SO BLUE  
For the sake of protecting that person's tomorrow  
With these blue hands I shall reach his hand  
SKY, I'll Search for a way not to shed tears.  
With this white gun, I leave everything behind  
To the start of that future that guides me Ha~Ah~"

"You ROCK, Noelle."cheered Makoto

"You sing good, Noel."praised Ragna, Noel blushed. The party lasted over that night.

Noel told Ragna that she had something to tell him at Kagura's balcony.

At Kagura's balcony.

"So, do you want to tell something ?"asked Ragna

"Y-Yes, Ragna-san." Noel took a deep breath then spoke

"We have been known each other for a year, right?"Ragna nodded

"And you saved me many times. I-I really appreciated you, Ragna-san."

"I-I-I love you." Noel told her feeling to Ragna

3…2…1"W-W-W-W-What did you SAY?!" Ragna blushed and yelled in shock.

"Yes. I love you since you saved me from captain Hazama – I mean Terumi's control."said Noel. Ragna seemed deep in thought for a while. Finally, he spoke

"I-I love you too, Noel."said (very) nervous Ragna

"R-Really?" She cried

"H-Hey, why do you cry? Did I do something wrong?"asked worried Ragna

"N-No. I cry because I glad you love me too."said tearfully Noel

"G-Geez, you make me worried, you know. Come on, let's go back."said Ragna

"Uh." Noel held Ragna's right arm, replied happily.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?"

"I thought this is what couple do when they go with each other."said innocently Noel

"But what will happen if everyone see this?"

"It's okay. We are a couple now, so we don't have to scare about it."said confident Noel. Ragna just sighed in defeat. They went back to the party, held each other's hand. Everyone after saw this, jaw dropped, speechless except Makoto.

"Hey Noelle, you finally did that, heh."grinned Makoto

"You knew this you damn squirrel, didn't you?"

"Yup. In one night, she told me that she lovvvved you. I advised her to do this."smirked Makoto.

"Congrats, dude."said Kazuya

"It seems me and you distinctly different, Ragna."said Akashi

"Well, congrats buddy."said Kagura

"Thanks guys."said nervously Ragna.

After the party ended, everyone returned to Rachel's castle to rest. When Ragna came to his room, he saw a thing that he shouldn't see: Noel slept on his bed. He jaw dropped, speechless.

"That girl." Ragna shrugged and slept with her.

Next day. When Valkenhayn came to Ragna's room to wake him up

"Ragna, it's time to – Oh my."said shocked Valkenhayn

"Huh, what's wrong – oh shit." Kagura jaw dropped before the scene.

"Ummm." Noel woke up and noticed that Valkenhayn and Kagura stood there, speechless.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh."yelled Noel

"Uhhhh what's wrong, Noel – oh shit!" cursed Ragna. After few hours of 'educate', they went to the hall to have breakfast.

"Hey, where are Akashi, Kazuya and Shuu?"asked Ragna

"They have gone to the city of Wadatsumi."replied Rachel

"Who asked you, rabbit?"growled Ragna

"Slience, you dog."

"Hey hey hey, let's all calm down."said Kagura with sweat dropped

"Are they always like this?"asked Bullet

"Yes, yes they are."sighed Makoto

"Honey, calm down."said Noel

"Urghh, okay."

"Honey?"questioned Kagura

"Yup. That's his nickname."said Noel

3…2…1"UHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!" Everyone laughed hard.

"Hahahaha. You, shinigami, being called 'honey', hahahahaha!"laughed Azrael

"Lolicon now has new nickname, hahahahahaha"laughed Luna

"HEY! No one can say my honey 'lolicon'."yelled Noel.

"Miss Noel."

"That"

"Was"

"AWESOME!" Ragna yelled and hugged Noel.

"Thanks." She blushed

Luna jaw dropped, speechless

" Luna, how many times did I tell you not arguing with other students? Apologize him, now."ordered Jubei

"Sorry, lolicon."

"a-ah-a."

"Sorry, 'Ragna'."

"Wow. In the first time of my life, I heard Luna says 'sorry' to someone." Ragna said in awe

"S-shut up.!" Everyone laughed

Meanwhile, at city of Wadatsumi .

Shuu led Akashi and Kazuya to a big house, where Kokonoe(another world) took care of the survived Saya and Tsubaki. When Kazuya saw Tsubaki, he ran to her.

"Tsubaki! Tsubaki! It's me, Terumi."yelled Kazuya

"Ummm, Terumi? It's you, Terumi! I missed you so much!" Tsubaki hugged Kazuya and cried in his chest

"It's okay, I'm here. Don't cry."said Kazuya while patted Tsubaki's head.

"Where did you go, Terumi? Why did you abandoned me?"questioned Tsubaki

"I'm sorry. I saw Kaidou stabbed you so I was angry and I chased him. But I didn't know you still alived."apologized Kazuya

"But now I can reunited with you. No one can separate us again."said Tsubaki.

"That's my girl. Now everyone known me as Masahiro Kazuya, you know, we have our counterpart in this world so you have to think about new name."said Kazuya

"Hum. So my name from now is Kobayashi Haruka."

Back to Akashi.

When he saw Saya, instead of running to her side, Saya jumped on Akashi, made he fell to the ground.

"Ragnaaaaaaaa! I missed you."yelled happily Saya

"Yeah, I missed you too."sighed Akashi

"Where have you been? I thought you went with some bitches."said Saya with a wicked smile.

"Hey, what is that come from?"said scared Akashi

"Hehe, I just kidding. I knew you were fight with Terumi that asshole Kaidou so I forgive you."

"Thank you."sighed Akashi

"But now you will call my Kokujou Akashi, ya know, we have our counterpart in this world."

"Uhuh. Let me think…..Oh, my new name is Mizuki Yui, is that okay?"

"That's a good name."

Back to Shuu

"Hey, Kokonoe. How is it going?"asked Shuu. Suddenly, Kokonoe ran to Shuu with an incredible speed, made him fell down hard.

"OWWW! What's that for?"

"You dumbass! Where did you go? How dare you leave me here? I missed you so much." Kokonoe punched Shuu and cried.

"H-Hey, don't cry, okay? I'm here now?"said Shuu while wiped the tears fell from Kokonoe's eyes. After few minutes to calm down, Kokonoe asked Shuu

"What did you do when you go to find the survivors?"

"Well, I beaten that shit Kaidou, found Ragna and Terumi – I mean Akashi and Kazuya, met 'you' and have a party with 'them' in this world."

"Huh? Why did they have to change their names?"asked Kokonoe

"You know, we have our counterpart in this world so you have to change your name, too."said Shuu

"How about Tamano Suzuka?"

"That's a lovely name."said Shuu

Three couples gathered outside the city. Shu opened a portal and they stepped into it.

At Rachel's castle.

"Yo everyone, we're back – what the hell is happen?" Akashi pointed to Ragna and Noel who hugged him happily.

"Bro, many things happened when you're out."sighed Kagura

"What's wrong, dude – I am seeing what I shouldn't see."said disbelieved Kazuya

"Well, now we're couple."said tiredly Ragna

"You guys bring someone with you – TSUBAKI?!"yelled Makoto

"HUH! Tsubaki ?!"yelled Noel as well. Jin was too shocked to say any words

"S-Saya?!"said shocked Ragna

"Kokonoe – Huh, why we have two Kokonoe's?"asked shocked Konoe

"Hey guys, let we explain. These are Kobayashi Haruka, Mizuki Yui and Tamano Suzuka." Shuu pointed to Tsubaki, Saya and Kokonoe.

"You know the reason already so I don't have to say again."

"Wow, your Tsubaki is HOT."said perverted Kagura.

"You dared to say it again, I will cut you tongue ."threatened Kazuya. Kagura shook in fear.

"So you are 'me' in this world."said Suzuka. Kokonoe nodded

"Where is 'me'?" Yui asked Ragna. He shrugged and sighed

"She is a vessel for Izanami now."

"Oh I see." As soon as three girls arrived, they became friends with everyone. Haruka chatted with Noel and Makoto, Suzuka talked with Kokonoe and Konoe. Everything seemed normally

Back to Hazama.

After being Kazuya putted to a long, nice dream, now he had awaked.

"Ow, my head. What was happened?"said Hazama as he sat on the chair.

"_Yo, seems you had woken up_."said a very familiar voice to Hazama

"Who is there?"

"_It's me, Kazuya."_

"How can you talk inside my head?"

"_I 'connected' your Susanooh with mine so we can talked to each other easily."_said Kazuya

"I see. Where are you now?"asked Hazama

"_I'm in Rachel's castle. You should call her to get there."_

"Tch. I hate that shitty vampire. No choice."

"Oi Rachel." Suddenly, she appeared above Hazama

"Ara, is the stubborn ape decided to call me?"mocked Rachel

"Tch, shitty vampire. Well, could 'you' take 'me' to your castle?"asked Hazama with his best politely tone

"Y-You asked me? My my, Terumi, you always make me surprise. Let we depart."said Rachel. A portal appeared and Hazama stepped into it.

At Rachel's castle.

Hazama stepped out from the portal. Saw him, everyone stood up and prepared weapons

"Terumi! Finally you're here. It takes a lot of times to find you. Now die!"yelled Ragna as he charged to Hazama. But Kazuya stood on his way and punched him.

"HEY! What was that for?"shouted Ragna as he rubbed his red cheek.

"I told you he was under Izanami's control. This is for your reckless action."said sternly Kazuya.

"Thanks dude. Now I can do anything I want without her intercrupt."said happily Hazama

"T-Terumi san?" Trinity suddenly appeared behind Platinum and said

"T-Trinity? Is that you, four eyes?"asked (trolled) Hazama

"I-I am not four-eyes."blushed(Huh! Really?!) Trinity.

Everyone, included Konoe, shocked at the first time Trinity blushed.

"I think we missing someone."said Kazuya

"Yeah. Let's me see…. Oh, Celica."shouted Akashi

"Oh yeah it's her. Where is she now, Rachel?"asked Kazuya. She didn't talk, her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry. She is die."said Rachel

"WHAT! Who killed her?"

"It's me."said Hazama. Kazuya grabbed his collar and lifted him up

"You son of BITCH!"yelled angrily Kazuya

"You know the reason."said Hazama

"Oh, sorry bro."apologized Kazuya as he lowered Hazama down

"Damn it."cursed Akashi

"Heh, don't worry folks. She's here. Oi Tager, bring 'her' here."said Kokonoe

"Roger that, Kokonoe." He used his hands to make a portal. A gril stepped out of it.

"Gah, my hand."said pained Ragna

"What's wrong, Ragna?"asked worried Noel

"It's nothing, just some fucking pain at my hand."said calm-at-possible Ragna

"You okay, dude?"asked Kagura

"Yeah, I'm fine."replied Ragna

"Huh? RAGNA! I missed you." The girl suddenly ran to Ragna and hugged him.

"Wha – Damn! It hurt again."

"What's wrong, Ragna?"asked the girl

"Oh great. Now my right eye can't see."scowled Ragna as his right eye shut

"And who are you, really? How do you know me?"asked Ragna

"Huh? You don't remember me, Ragna ?"

"No."replied coldly Ragna

"In this time he didn't know you, Sister."said Kokonoe

"Sister? What the – Celica, is that you ?"asked surprised Konoe

"Onee-chan! You're alived!" Konoe ran to 'Celica' and hugged her tightly.

"Celica? Celica. ?!"said (very) surprised Jin

"Grimalkin. What is the meaning of this?"asked Hakumen

"Shut up! I have just brought her from death so be thankful, especially you, Ragna."sighed Kokonoe

"Huh. I don't know her."said Ragna

"Nii-san, you don't remember her?"questioned Jin

"Who is she anyway ?"

"Remember the sister who took after us when we were young."

"Oh yeah, she was Celica…. What the fuck! You, you are the old hag!"yelled Ragna

"What! How can you say that? Ragna is so mean."said sadden Celica

"Huh! She's still alived?!"said surprised Hazama

"_So this is 'Celica' of this world_."thought the people from another world

"It is nice to see you again, miss Celica."greeted Valkenhayn

"Hello, Valkenhayn-san." He bowed. Celica turned to Akashi and Kazuya.

"Who are you? Why I sense the seithr from the Black Beast and power of Susanooh from you?"asked Celica

"And why you look like Ragna?" She pointed to Akashi

"I guest we didn't introduce us to you. My name is Yuuki Terumi and this is Ragna the Bloodedge."said Kazuya

"Ehhhhhh?!"

"We came from another world. These are our friends and girlfriends."said Akashi as he pointed to Shuu, Haruka, Yui and Suzuka.

"I am Shirakawa Shuu."

"My name is Tsubaki Yayoi. Now my new name is Kobayashi Haruka"

"The name's Saya, now is Mizuki Yui."

"And me is Kokonoe. Like those two, my new name is Tamano Suzuka."

They introduced themselves to Celica.

"I see. But you still didn't explain to me why you have seithr from Black Beast."asked Celica

"Like 'me' in this world, my body is Black Beast and I have accepted it as my part."explained Akashi.

"You mean Ragna of this world is Black Beast too."shocked Celica

"Yes."

"Uhuuuuuu." She fainted.

"Oi Celica, wake up."said Jubei while shook Celica. After half an hour, she woke up.

"I have dreamed that Ragna is the Black Beast."

"Yes, it is." When she nearly fainted again, Yui caught her

"A-ah-a, like I let it happen."said Yui

"Thanks. You saved a lot of time."said Akashi

After one more time explained to Celica, she finally understood the situation.

"Sorry Celica."apologized Hazama

"For what?"

"I was kill you."

"That's okay. I know the reason so you don't have to sorry."said Celica

"Thanks."smiled Hazama

"Now we go to the NOL, convince the Imperator to cooperate with us to defeat Kaidou."said Shuu

"I don't she will listen to us."said Ragna

"Let me try. At least I have to do something for you guys after the mistakes I did."said Hazama

"Um. Maybe we will try."said Jubei

"I agree."said Konoe. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But that was plan A. If she notice I didn't under her control again, she will-" He stopped

"She will what?"

"She will teleport us to the Ikaruga and let Gigant: Takemizakuchi blow us away."scared Hazama

"It was easy to fight Takemizakuchi. I fought it so I know."said Akashi

"You CAN but we CAN'T." Everyone in CP world yelled at Akashi

"Anyway, we have to make a body for Trinity. Do you remember where you threw her body?"asked Kazuya

"Let me remember… Oh, it's in the Boundary." Everyone stunned after he said.

"It's okay, I can go to it."said calmly Kazuya

"Do you crazy dude? This is the Boundary we talking about."said shocked Kagura

"Don't you remember that I am the true Susanooh?"

"Even we, the Susanooh Units cannot easily go to the Boundary."said Hakumen and Hazama

"I have the Dark Susanooh so I can go to it in fifteen minutes."

"What! The Dark Susanooh? You activated it?!"said surprised Shuu and everyone from another world who didn't know about it.

"You know the risk when use it. But why you still activated it?"asked very worried Haruka

"I have to activate it to beat that asshole Kaidou."replied Kazuya

"Hey Hazama – I think now you can use the name's Terumi now."said Kazuya

"Huh? Why ?"

"Now I am Masahiro Kazuya and you are Yuuki Terumi in this world, so be it. And Celica, remember my name now is Masahiro Kazuya, okay?" She nodded

"Good. Terumi, you have the Dark Susanooh, right? you go with me to locate the body of Trinity."said Kazuya

"I will transfer some of my Susanooh's abilities to yours so don't worry."

"Okay man."sighed Terumi

"Thank you, Kazuya, Terumi-san."said happily Trinity.

"No prob." As soon as they said, Trinity disappeared and Luna woke up

"Is Luna miss something?" Everyone shook

"We don't have much time. Rachel, take us to the nearest Cauldron, please."

"As you wish." She opened a portal.

"But wait, you haven't transfer it to me."

"We have a 'link', remember? What I say, i can transfer it to you."

"Oh, I remembered."said Terumi

"And everyone. Wait for us then we will start the operation."said Kazuya

"Have a safe trip."said Haruka as she kissed Kazuya passionately.

"Wow."said Kagura as his mouth opened wide

"If you return, we will go to the restautant, okay?"said Haruka

"Okay. I promise." He smiled at her and stepped into the portal with Terumi

At the Cauldron of Ibukido.

"Okay. Now activate your Susanooh."said Kazuya. Terumi nodded as a green Susanooh Unit covered him.

"Code Reversed! Dark Susanooh, activate!" Dark green Susanooh started covered Kazuya.

"Before we go, let me ask you a question, answer honestly, okay?" Terumi nodded

"You love Trinity, don't you?"asked (more like teased) Kazuya

3…2…1" W-W-WHAT! N-No, I don't."blushed Terumi

"Hah! Even the Susanooh covered you , but I still can see your face. It told me that you loved her, very much."

"Fine, I love her." Terumi finally said the truth.

"It's okay, buddy. Me, Akashi and Shuu will help you."said Kazuya

"R-Really?"

"Of course. We are buddies, right? Buddies help each other."said enthusiastically Kazuya

"Thanks, dude."said happily Terumi

"Alright. Let's go." They jumped into the Cauldron led to the Boundary

Inside the Boundary.

"We have fifteen minutes. Lead the way, Terumi."

"Roger that, 'sir'."joked Terumi

"We don't time to joke."said sternly Kazuya

"Alright."sighed Terumi as he led the way. After few minutes

"What the – is that her body?"

"I'm impressed. After at least 90 years but it didn't dissolve."said Terumi

"Anyway, let's bring her body and go back."

"Yeah."replied Terumi as he carried Trinity's body .

Outside the Cauldron.

"Deactivate."

"Deactivate."

They shouted and the Susanooh Units disappeared.

"Man, it was close."said Kazuya

"Huh?"

"If I activated Dark Susanooh too long, I will become insane like you before."sighed Kazuya

"That's creepy."said Terumi

"Rachel, send us back." A portal appeared and they stepped into it.

At Rachel's castle

Everyone seemed worry about Kazuya and Terumi, especially Haruka. Suddenly a portal appeared and they stepped out of it.

"KAZUYAAAAAAA!"yelled Haruka as she ran to Kazuya and hugged him tightly

"It's okay, I'm here." He patted Haruka's head

"Uhuh."she blushed

"Oh hey everyone, we brought Trinity's body."said Terumi. Trinity appeared behind Platinum(Why Platinum didn't lose consciousness?!)

"R-Really? Thank you, Terumi-san!"smiled Trinity. Despite being spirit but her smile still made Terumi stunned and blushed

"N-no problem."embrassed Terumi

"Oho, now I'm seeing Terumi blush."teased Jubei

"This is the first time. Mr Jubei."stated Valkenhayn

"True."said Hakumen

"Hey everyone, we have a big problem here." Everyone turned to hear Kazuya

"How can we separate Trinity's soul from Platinum's body and put it into her body?"

"We can."said Shuu and Suzuka.

"I will use Graviton to separate her soul and Suzuka will stop it from 'fly' to 'heaven' and put it back to her body."said Shuu

"It takes few minutes. Let's start."

"Graviton Magnet!" Shuu raised his hand and yelled. Black energy from his hand fired to Platinum, she lost her consciousness and Trinity's soul started get out.

"Quick, Suzuka! Catch her soul."shouted Shuu

"On it!" Suzuka grabbed Trinity's soul by a gigantic magnet(!) and putted to her body.

"Whew~! That was close."said Suzuka as she wiped sweats on her forehead

"It's okay, Suzuka. I will take us to a restaurant, okay?"

"Yay!" she hugged him

"Uhhh, my head felt like spinning a lot."said dizzily Trinity after she woke up

"Are you okay, Trinity?"asked worriedly Terumi

"Um. I'm fine, Terumi-san."smiled Trinity

"Well well well, aren't we have a romantic scene here?"said Kagura before he was smacked in head by almost of people in there.

"How could you ruin such a beautiful scene like this, Mr. Kagura."said Rachel

"OW! Sorry."apologized Kagura. Kazuya went close to Terumi and whispered to him

"Hey dude, remember what we said before."said Kazuya with a smile

"What – hey, this isn't the time."blushed Terumi

"Come on, just do it. I will back up, don't worry."

"O-Okay." He helped Trinity stood up and said

"T-Trinity Glassfield, can you be my girlfriend?"

"Eh?"

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Everyone yelled in shock.

"I-I"

"It's okay. If you don't like it, it's fine." Terumi felt very disappointed until she said

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"_Am I heard wrong? Is she accept it?"_thought Terumi

"W-What did you say?"asked Terumi

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend."said timidly Trinity

3…2…1" YESSSSSSSSSSS!" Terumi yelled in happiness.

"Thanks dude." He thanked to Kazuya

"Huh?"

"Oh, he helped me so that I have enough brave to say this to you."said blushed Terumi

"H-Hey, why do you tell this to them?"said Kazuya

"Oh shit, I forgot. Sorry dude."apologized Terumi

"Thank you, Kazuya-san. Because of you, Terumi has enough confident to tell his feeling to me. You have my thank."said Trinity as she bowed to Kazuya

"H-Hey, what are you doing? I didn't do anything much."embrassed Kazuya

"Oi Rachel, I want you to have a day off for us."said Ragna, other couples nodded in agreement.

"If you insist, I will let you have a nice day to 'date' " grinned Rachel(Wow, the first time )

"Hell yeah!"yelled Kagura

"Huh? Why do you so happy?"asked Kazuya

"I will ask Bullet to date with me."smirked Kagura

"W-W-W-WHAT?!" Bullet yelled in disbelieve

"Bullet. Will you to be my girlfriend?"aske Kagura as he kneeled

"E-E-EHHHHHH! I-I didn't prepare to this."blushed Bullet

"I promise I will take care of you all of my life."said Kagura

"Wow. Even in this world but he never failed to impress me."said Kazuya. Akashi and Shuu nodded

"I-I accept."said embrassed Bullet

3..2..1(again?!) "YESSSSSSSSSSSS!" Kagura yelled in happiness.

"What the – you accepted it?"asked disbelieved Ragna

"Y-Yes. I have loved him from the first time I saw him."said timidly Bullet

"Awwwwww." Everyone 'aw'ed, even Azrael(Really?!). Rachel opened the portal.

"Hey dude, how about multi-dates?"suggested Terumi

"Good idea, buddy."said Kazuya

"Now, Bullet. Let us depart to the restaurant."announced Kagura

"Y-Yes."replied Bullet as she held his hand and they stepped into the portal

"Wait for me."said Ragna as he went to the portal with Noel

"Look likes we will have a multi-date. Let's go."said Akashi as the couples from another stepped into the portal

"I'm so happy that you're here with. Terumi."said happily Trinity as she hugged his hand

"Yeah. I love you so much."said Terumi

"Me too." They stepped into the portal

"Kitty, shall we go?"said Konoe

"Of course, Konoe."replied Jubei as they held their hands and stepped into the portal


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 5-

At Kagutsuchi

"Man, where are they?"mumbled the mysterious man

"I have to tell them about 'it'."said the man before he walked away.

In Orient Town

A group of couples stepped out from a portal.

"Alright. Hey guys, let's go to the – what the! Jubei? Konoe?"asked shocked Kazuya

"Master! What are you doing here?"asked Ragna

"Don't' ya see this? I am on a date with Konoe here."said Jubei while held Konoe's hand

"That's right."giggled Konoe

"Aw man~"sighed Kazuya in defeat

"Come on, it's not that bad."comforted Haruka

"Let's go to the restaurant already."said Shuu

"O-Oh right. Ragna, do you know any restaurant in here?"asked Akashi

"There is a Asian restaurant over there."said Ragna as he pointed to the big restaurant.

"ASIAN RESTAURANT?!"Kazuya, Akashi and Shuu yelled in happiness

"Y-Yeah."

"Oh man, it was a long, long, long time since I had my last big bowl of beef rice noodles."said happily Kazuya.

"Soya cheese, wait for me!"shouted Akashi

"Abalone, here I come!"yelled Shuu

As they prepared to run to the restaurant, their girlfriends, felt ashamed of their boyfriends's attitude.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Kazuya yelled in pain as Haruka pinched his ear, hard

"You. Are. Not . Going. Any. Where."said Yui with a scary tone while pulled Akashi's collar

"Dear, we will talk about this later."said Suzuka with all of her claws up.

"_Woah. Lucky that we control ourselves."_thought Ragna, Kagura and Terumi

"Hahahaha."laughed Jubei

"Kitty, don't become like them, okay? If you do, I am sure that a slowly, painfully punish wait for you."said Konoe with a smile that could kill anyone who saw it(seriously?!). Jubei gulped

"Chill up girls."sweat dropped Kagura.

"Yeah. Let's go to the restaurant already."said Terumi

"Alright."sighed the girls.

"Thanks dude, you saved us."thanked Kazuya, Akashi and Shuu

"We aren't done yet. After this, you will have a punishment." The boys gulped

Inside the Asian restaurant.

"Sir, do you order anything?"asked the waiter

"Oh yes, a bowl of beef rice noodles, a plate of soya cheese and two bowls of abalone. And you guys?"

"A bowl of ramen, yakisoba, takoyaki and beef steak."

"Wait for a few minutes, sir." The waiter bowed and walked to the kitchen

"Excuse me, can I have an hamburger with fries, please?" A mysterious man stepped into the restaurant.

"Okay, sir. Please wait for a minute."

Back to the group

"Hey Shuu, is that 'him'?"asked Akashi

"Yeah. I can sense the aura of 'it' from him."said Shuu

"I thought Kaidou killed all of people."said Kazuya

"Not all. Some of them were in mission while Kaidou destroyed our world."said Shuu

"Who are you guys talking about?"asked Kagura

"He seems very similar to Axel Almer, our friend in another world. But that shit Kaidou killed all of them, so there is very small chance that he is still alive."explain Shuu

"Axel? You mean that guy from NOL's special squadron?"asked Yui

"Yeah"replied Shuu.

An earthquake suddenly appeared outside the restaurant

"What the hell!" Everyone ran outside and saw a gigantic black dragon destroyed half of the city. On it head was a man with a wicked smile

"Hyeheheheheehahahahahaa! Scream, scream more. Let me feel your fear within the scream. Hyehahahahahaha!"laughed insanely the man

"Who the fuck is that shit? How dare him ruined our date?"yelled angrily Ragna, Kagura and Jubei

"That dragon… No way, it can't be! He's still alive!"yelled shocked Shuu

"Who?"asked Akashi and Kazuya

"Perfectio."said Shuu

"WTF?! King of Ruin ?!"yelled Suzuka

"King of Ruin?"

"That is the code name of him. Along with Kaidou, they are two destroyers of our world."explained Shuu

"But I thought Axel, Kyosuke and Steel Dragon killed him."said disbelieved Akashi

"Steel Dragon?"

"You see, our world is completely different from your world. In our world, it has a special squadron of NOL named Steel Dragon. They are a group that find and destroy or stop the threat to our world, since NOL cannot do anything at all."explained Akashi

"And Axel is one of the captains of it."added Kazuya

"I know you are here, Axel Almer. Come out and fight."yelled Perfectio

"Tch. Looks like I have no choice." The man that the gang assumed was Axel stepped out of the restaurant and shouted at the dragon

"Well well well, It seems that I wasn't the only survivor from that trash Kaidou's rampage. Where are your friends, Axel Almer? They scared? Of course it is, I am the mighty Perfectio. Hyehehehahahahahaha!"mocked Perfectio

"Shut up. Soulgain!" A thunder struck down from the sky to Axel's hands. Soon they appeared two gauntlets with blade-shape on each of them. He charged to the dragon, punched it jaw, hard. The dragon roared in pain and fired multi dark fireballs to Axel but he dodged

"Seiryuurin!" Axel putted his hands together, formed a blue flame energy and fired a straight pillar blue flame (Huh? Kamehameha?!) toward to the dragon. It fired a black fireball to the flame to stop it.

"Heh. You trained that dragon better than before, but." He stopped and shut his eyes. Blue flame surrounded him, lightning struck down to him, covered him in mix of blue flame and lightning.

"This is over here. Full Drive, activate!" Axel yelled, the blue flame and lightning around him started disappeared and he focused it to his two fists.

"Even with Overdrive, you can't beat my dragon." Dark energy merged from the dragon's hands and it mouth. Perfectio smirked and yelled

"Deepest Of Hell !" Dark flame gleam fired from the dragon mouth and hands toward to Axel. But he didn't dodge, he raised his right hand and yelled

"I don't what the heck is Overdrive but you still need to die." He performed the one-hand Seiyuurin powered. The blue beam crashed the dark gleam, caused a big explosion in the city

"Gargh! Hey, careful, dude. You nearly destroyed the city, you know?"yelled Akashi

"Oh hey, you guys still alive?"asked dumped Axel

"You are Axel?!"

"Yup, it's me. Why you guys seem surprise?"questioned Axel while dodged the dragon's attacks

"Wait for a minute, I have to finish this guy." He dashed to the dragon and yelled

"Byakko Kou!" He repeatedly punched the dragon with a lightning speed, then dealt the final hit by two fists charged with blue fire ball.

"Not over yet. Code Kirin!" He jumped to the air, fired to the dragon multi blue fireballs rapidly by his gauntlets. He dashed to it, repeatedly punched it again and sent it flied, finished it by a vicious slash uppercut with his gauntlet blade, sliced it into two.

"Nooooo! How dare you kill my dragon?"yelled shocked Perfectio

"Now Is your turn." As Axel prepared to fight him, a black cloud appeared

"Oi oi Perfectio, you have just arrived here and destroyed half of this city? Let's go. We have a lot of things to do."said Kaidou

"Oh you don't, son of bitch." Axel dashed to Kaidou, but he and Perfectio disappeared before Axel could reach them

"Damn it."cursed Axel

"H-Hey dude."said Ragna

"Huh?"

"Do you realize that blood from that dragon engulfed this place?"said Akashi

"Oh yeah. I forgot that it has a lot of blood. Sorry dude."apologized Axel

"But, that was freaking awesome, man."yelled Kagura in awe

"Your gauntlets seem as sharp as my Musashi."stated Jubei

"Hey Axel, where is the Steel Dragon? Do you the only survivor?"asked Shuu

"We were lucky that opened the transport gate, but Wendolo destroyed the ship, all of crews died and only me came to this world."

"Hey, now I notice. Why there are two Ragna's and Terumi's? Saya and Tsubaki still alive?"asked Axel

"Well, it's a long story."sighed Akashi

"Come on, tell me." They walked while explained the situation for Axel.

After 30 minutes

"Oh I get it. So you guys survived from Kaidou and you met your counterparts in this world. And what the hell is accepted Black Beast and Susanooh as your part?"

"When Kaidou sent us to this world, they summoned us to the Boundary –"

"THE BOUNDARY?!" Axel yelled in disbelief

"I didn't finish. As I said, the Black Beast and Susanooh summoned us to the Boundary, they explained to us some obvious information, then we accepted them as our parts. They introduced to us Overdrive and then, we went to this world."explained Kazuya

"I see. Now your name is Kokujou Akashi(Ragna) and Masahiro Kazuya, right?" Kazuya and Akashi nodded

"And you girls are Kobayashi Haruka(Tsubaki), Mizuki Yui(Saya) and Tamano Suzuka(Kokonoe)?" They nodded

"Can you explain to me what is Overdrive?"

After 5 minutes(less than before)

"You said everyone have Overdrive?"

"Yeah. Your Overdrive is Full Drive, which you activated it earlier."

"Eh. I thought that just a prank I imagined."said Axel. Everyone sweat dropped

"Seriously?!"

"He activated Overdrive although he didn't anything about it?!"said shocked Akashi

"Anyway, I'm so hungry~"said Axel as his stomach growled

"Now you say that. You ruined OUR DATES!"yelled the men of the gang

"S-Sorry. But it was that asshole Perfectio's fault. He even ruined my prepare-to-bring-out hamburger and fries."said Axel with two streams of tears fell from his eyes

"Dude, is that bad?"said Akashi

"Very bad, you know. I haven't eaten anything for three days, THREE DAYS!"

"Okay okay, we know. Go with us, we will treat you, okay?"

3…2…1"YAYYYYYYYY! Thanks!" Axel yelled in happiness

"No prob. Let's go." They chatted with each other until Axel saw a fast-food car.

"Fooooood!" He dashed to it, bought a lot of hamburgers and fries(Seriously?!). He ate them fast. The gang sweat dropped at him .

"Looks like our Axel."sighed Kazuya

"Yeah."

"Man, it so good. Now what are you guys gonna do?"asked Axel

"We're on our multi-date."answered Ragna

"Woah, seriously?!"said Axel in awe

After 2 hours

"Man, I'm tired. Let's go back."said tiredly Ragna

"When we go back, I will give a message, honey."said cheerfully Noel

"Thanks."replied Ragna

"Hey sweet heart, can you give it too?"said Kagura

"Of course."smiled Bullet

"Terumi, will I make you a lunch after we go back?"asked Trinity

"Really? Of course! Your cooking always good."said happily Terumi

"T-Thank you."blushed Trinity

"Shuu, take we back to Rachel castle."said Akashi

"Okay." He created a portal and everyone stepped into it.

At Rachel's castle

"Hum, it isn't different much with our world's."said Axel as he stepped out from the portal

"Who are you? Are you Kazuya's friend?"asked Rachel

"Yes. My name is Axel Almer. Nice to meet you, Rachel of this world."replied Axel

"I was in NOL's special squadron named Steel Dragon in our world. And I am the only one who survived."sadded Axel

" It seems your world is very different from us."said Jubei

"True."

"What's your weapon?"asked curiously Makoto

""My weapon is this. Soulgain!" Lightning struck down at Axel and his gauntlets appeared

"Woah. You use fists?" Axel nodded

"Cool, want to have a match with me?"asked Makoto

"Of course."

Axel waited for Makoto to prepare her weapon. When she finished, she dashed to Axel and yelled

"Take this!" She delivered a strong straight punch but Axel blocked it by his left hand. He threw her to the air and yelled

"Mai Suzaku!" He dashed at a high speeds toward to Makoto. She couldn't see him, he was too fast that she could only see 4 him's. Axel slashed Makoto repeatedly by his blade-gauntlets when his imagines passed her.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Makoto yelled in pain

"It's that all?"taunted Axel

"Gurrrrr! Comet Cannon!" She created a energy ball front of her

"Break Shot!" She punched the orb, launched it straight forward to Axel

"Not so fast. Seiryuurin!" Axel putted his hands together, formed a blue flame energy and fired it toward to the orb. Two energy attacks crashed, but Axel's pierced Makoto's and shot her

"Argh! Not bad, now I will use it. Galaxian Impact!" Makoto activated her Overdrive, yellow aura surrounded her.

"Corona Upper!" She performed a reversal uppercut at Axel, sent him to the air then dashed above him and yelled

"Meteor Dive!" Makoto delivered a strong punched to Axel, made him crashed the ground

"Karghhhh!"

"Hehe. See? Now who is the best!"mocked Makoto

"Full Drive, activate!" Axel activated his Overdrive, blue lightning and flame covered him

"Well done for making me have to use this. But now you will lose. Byakko Kou!" He ran to Makoto, repeatedly punched her with a lightning speed, then dealt the final hit by two fists charged with blue fire balls.

"Arghhhhh!" Makoto lay at ground, yelled in pain and couldn't stand up.

"I must admit: you were good in making me activate Overdrive. Here, drink it." Axel offered a bottle to Makoto

"Thanks." She drank it. Immediately, all wounds on her body were treated in incredible speed.

"H-Hey, when did you have this?"asked surprised Makoto

"Any members of Steel Dragon have this in order to treat injure after completed a mission, especially tough missions."explained Axel

"Hey! Why we didn't have that?"said Akashi and Kazuya

"You guys are Imperator's so how the heck you guys can be injured?"

"Y-You're right."

"But if I drank it, what will you drink when you're injure?"questioned Makoto

"It's okay. As long as I can fight hard, nobody can hurt me."replied Axel with a smile that made Makoto blushed

"I-I see."said timidly Makoto

"What's wrong? Why your face so red? Do you have fever?"asked Axel

"I-I-I-It's nothing, don't worry about me."

"Heeeey, you're blushing, aren't you, Makoto?"asked sarcastically Kagura

"S-Shut up." She punched Kagura at his *ahem* spot

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Kagura yelled in pain. Everyone laughed

"Alright, let's throw another party to congrats new member."announced Bang

"Nice idea old man."said Ragna

"Hey! I'm not that old."

Valkenhayn, Ragna and Akashi, once again, went the kitchen to prepare foods. Axel chatted with Shuu, Makoto watched him from distance while blushed. Noel saw it, she whimspered to Makoto

"Hey Makoto, are you love him?"

"Shhh! Don't so loud?"

"But is it true?"asked Noel

"Haiz~ yeah, it's true."said Makoto

"Yay. Our Makoto finally fell in love with someone."cheered Noel

"What are you guys talking about?"asked Axel

"I-It's nothing really."protested Makoto

"Okay. I will get some food for you, Makoto."said Axel then he left to the food table.

"Woah. He is kind."said Noel

"Kind? Verrrrrry kind, you know."said Makoto which heart shapes appeared on her eyes.

Meanwhile

"Hey Kazuya."

"Huh?"

"Want to rematch?"asked Terumi

"Don't you see that we have a party here?"replied Kazuya

"Just a small match, don't worry about that."said Terumi

"Hum….Alright."said Kazuya as he materialized a pair of blades. Terumi took out his knives.

"Woah woah dude, you guys want to ruin our efforts to make THESE foods?!"shouted Ragna but they charged to each other. A huge sound of knives and blades crash sounded all over the castle.

"Teh, not bad."said Kazuya as the blades disappeared and a black sword appeared on his hands.

"This is the first time I use sword but I can still fight you with it. Dis Calibur!"yelled Kazuya before he disappeared.

"What the-! Where did he go?" Suddenly,Terumi yelled in pain by a wide slash from nowhere.

"Guarghhhhhhhhhhh!" Kazuya reappeared behind Terumi after he was slashed

"Hehe, how about that?"taunted Kazuya

"The. Jormungandr, activate!" A symbol-ring circle surrounded Terumi

"Tch, fool. Nightmare Reaper Exile, activate!" Blue flame covered Kazuya.

"Woah, two Overdrives."said Makoto

"But something wrong about Kazuya-san."said Noel as she pointed to Kazuya

"Grrrrrrrgarghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kazuya held his head and yelled. His hair started turn to black, his eyes became red, his body completely covered by deep red and black flame.

"H-Hehehehehahahahahahahahahahaha!" Kazuya laughed insanely. Everyone stepped back after felt his dark aura.

"It's can be. Corruption?!"said feared Shuu

"Corruption?"

"Yes. In our world, Kazuya once became corruption. Just in 2 hours, 2 cities completely destroyed by him. We nearly killed him to make him return to normal."explained Shuu

"What! Nearly killed him?!"shouted everyone, Shuu nodded

"In this form, he can regenerate very fast. My strongest attack could not do anything to him. Not only that, he even blasted me away by a sweep."said Axel as he remembered it.

"Argghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"yelled Kazuya as he charged to the group

"Oh shit!"cursed Ragna as he dodged

"Please, Kazuya. Remember yourseft."begged Haruka

"Myseft? Hahaha, I am Yuuki Terumi, not your Kazuya."said Kazuya with dark tone

"What! He can talk?!"shocked Shuu

"What do you think that I can't talk? Hahahaha, this is so hilarious. Hyehahahahahaha!"laughed manically Kazuya

"Tch, have no choice. Busou Kikoushi, activate!" Shuu activated his Overdrive.

"Huh? You know Overdrive?"asked Akashi

"Yeah, I have just discovered this recently. But I don't know it can hold him back until it deactivate. Granworm Sword!" Shuu drew his sword from a wormhole and slashed Kazuya with a vertical slash. But Kazuya didn't dodge, he blocked it by his bare hand.

"Heh. So this is master of Granzon's power."mocked Kazuya as he threw Shuu to the ground the stomped in Shuu's head.

"Arghh!"Shuu yelled in pain. Kazuya stomped on him more.

"It's hurt? It's hurt? Hyehahahahahahaha!" Kazuya laughed insanely and kicked Shuu away.

"Damn it!" Shuu concentrated and a dozen of black energy ball appeared on the sky.

"Graviton Cannon, fire!" He fired those energy balls toward to Kazuya.

"Too weak! Come here, Ouroboros!" Kazuya opened a portal and a dozen of Ouroboros head-like green energy fired to the black energy balls.

"Let me help you." Terumi fired Ouroboros to Kazuya

"An imposter try to stop ME? HA. Die- Urgh!" Suddenly, he coughed up blood

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What did you do to me, Susanooh? Arghhhhhhh!"

"_To stop you from this state, I have to do this_."spoke Susanooh inside Kazuya's head. A enormous, black creature appeared on the sky and flied to Kazuya, grabbed him.

"Let go of me, Shurouga!"yelled Kazuya as he tried to escape from the creature's grip.

"_In this rate, I have to transport us to another world again_."said Susanooh as

"WHAT?! The shit?! Let me go, you son of bitch!"yelled Kazuya before he sucked into a black portal.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Kazuyaaaaa!"yelled Haruka

"So this is the way to stop Corruption huh, Susanooh?"said Shuu as the portal disappeared.

In Kazuya's mind

"Ouch, my head. Huh?"

"You fool! Always reckless in using your power."said the voice

"Ehhhhh? Asaskim-san? You're alive?!"yelled Kazuya in surprise

"No. This is just a remained part of my soul in Shurouga. Susanooh has agreed with me, that we will take you to another world, again."explained Asakim Dowin

"Again?! Why?"

"You have to learn to control you Corruption state."said Asakim

"Oh, I see. So how can I control it?"asked Kazuya

"When I was alive, I travelled into many dimensions. One of those dimensions, I met a type of woman that named 'Pandora'. They berserk state like Corruption , but they managed to control it. You will go to that world and learn that ability from them."said Asakim

"Hold a minute! I will learn the ability to control Corruption, from the women?! No way! Absolutely no way!"

"You HAVE to. No more argument, we have arrive. I will rest in Shurouga's body. Last thing: you will take your real name."said Asakim before he disappeared.

"Woahhhhhhhhhh!"yelled Terumi before a bright light.

In Freezing world

"Ow, my butt. Huh?"

"Who are you, intruder?"asked the woman

"Excuse me, is this a academy for Pandora?"asked Terumi

"Yes. This is the West Genetics. And who are you?"

"My name is Yuuki Terumi. I –"

"Shh. You have to cover your profile."said Susanooh

"I want to challenge a Pandora."said Terumi that shocked the woman.

"Are you insane? No one in the world can fight Pandora."said the woman

"Oh, let me show you this. Code Infinity! Susanooh Unit, activate!" The Susanooh Unit covered Terumi. The woman was too shock.

"H-How did a male can activate Pandora Mode?"

"I don't know about your Pandora Mode but even without this, I can beat Pandora."said confidently Terumi

"I-I am Sister Margaret, principal of this school. Please follow me."said Sister Margaret as she leaded Terumi into the academy.

At principal's room

"Here, sign here." Terumi did the same

"Now, you will be a student of West Genetics. I will lead you to your class. Follow me."

At first year's class

"Who is that guy?"

"A new student?"

"A yellow coat? What is the symbol on it?" The students started talking about Terumi

"Class. Today we have new student. Introduce yourseft."said the teacher

"My name is Yuuki Terumi, nice to meet you."greeted Terumi

"Do you please take out your coat?"asked the teacher. Terumi did the same, revealed his green hair and snake-like eyes. The students and the teacher stunned

"W-Who are you really, or more important, **what** are you?"

"Oh. You didn't know anything about me, right? How about have a match between me and a Pandora?"suggested Terumi

"WHAT? Are you insane?"shouted all of male students in the class

"Nope. Now I am very sane. And I tell you this: I will defeat Pandora in 2 minutes, maybe less."

"Oho, big mouth. Teacher, please arrange a match for us." A girl that Terumi assumed is Pandora said

"Alright."said the teacher before she went out, the student did the same

At practice field

"We will have a match between Yuuki Terumi, new student and Mai Minami, Pandora of our class."announced the teacher as Minami prepared her weapons. Terumi just stood there

"Hrmp. Just stand there and I will kill you."

"teh. Try."taunted Terumi

"Begin!" Minami charged to Terumi.

"Heh! Jagaku!" He dashed to Minami, punched her up, then lifted her down by Ouroboros.

"Here is the bonus. Orochi Burensen!" Terumi performed his famous move. He stomped on Minami's head several times, swept her up then kicked her away with a backward kick trailed by an energy snake.

"Ahhhh!"

"Is this Pandora's power? Disappointed. I don't use to saying this but, you are too weak."said Terumi

"What?! How dare you insult Pandora! I will kill you!"yelled angrily Minami as she rose from ground.

"Good. At least I have something to-" Terumi didn't finish as Minami kicked him.

"Woah, this guy's good. He made Minami use Accel."said some students

"Now, who is weak?"mocked Minami.

"To entertain for a while. Nightmare Reaper Exile, activate!" Blue flame surrounded Terumi

"_Huh? No Corruption?"_thought Terumi

"_Maybe travel to this dimension made it stop._"said Susanooh inside Terumi

"Looks like I have more time to play with you." He materialized Dis Calibur.

"But it will end here. Rumbling Dis Calibur!" Terumi approached Minami at high-speed, rapidly slashed her until a black circle appeared around her.

"ARGHH!"

"This is farewell." The circle exploded, left an unconscious Minami with a lot of critical injured on her body. The students and teachers just stood there, watched Terumi by a fearful eyes.

"So, who is next?"asked Terumi as most of students ran away, except some that Terumi sensed very powerful.

"Who are you exactly? How could a Limiter defeat a Pandora?"asked the blond girl

"I don't about 'Limiter' but just say that I am very strong."replied confidently Terumi

"If you want, I will test you. I am Elizabeth Mably, and you are?"asked Elizabeth

"The name's Yuuki Terumi. Let's see how you are strong or not."said Terumi as he switched the sword to his favorite pair of knives.

"Very well." Elizabeth summoned her weapons and charged to Terumi

"_Hey partner, it seems that you unlocked more moves._"said Susanooh

"_What are them?_"replied Terumi as he dodged the attack from Elizabeth's SSS

"_Hum, there are three but I can't read all of them._"

"_Just tell me already._"

"_Mizuchi Rekkazan. But it can only use in Overdrive so be careful._"

"_Got it._" Terumi stopped dodging and charged to Elizabeth.

"Nightmare Reaper Exile, activate!" He activated his Overdrive one more time. But he realized that he couldn't move.

"What the hell?!"

"I have expected this so I stop you before you do anything."said Elizabeth, behind her was a student. He was casting something.

"Gah! So this is power of Pandora and Limiter combined, huh? Worth to kill."said Terumi as his eyes glowed brighter.

"Mizuchi Rekkazan!" A green circle appeared under Elizabeth, made her immobile.

"_What?! He can use Freezing_."thought Elizabeth before Terumi pulled her to him. He performed a barrage of slashes then dashed to her in a black-green aura of snake head like Messenga, wrapped her with Ouroboros chains and dealt Ouja Zanrouga.

"Kurgh! I have no choice." Elizabeth closed her eyes, an armor covered her.

"Oho, so this is Pandora Mode you guys talking about. Code Infinity! Susanooh Unit, activate!" Terumi's body completely covered by Susanooh Unit.

"Impossible! He even has Pandora Mode?"yelled shocked Elizabeth

"No. This is the Sankishin: Susanooh Unit, not Pandora Mode or whatever you said. When I activate this, that mean there are two chances to you: be killed by me or just few great critical injures."said Terumi

"What?!"

"Orochizantou Reppuga!" He threw two Ouroboros chains to Elizabeth, wrapped her. Terumi then opened a portal and a lot of green energy snake-heads fired toward to her.

"Ahhhhh!"Elizabeth yelled in pain

"Ojou-sama!"yelled the Limiter

"I am the true Takehaya Susanooh."said Terumi as he created a green shippu

"_Huh? Takehaya Susanooh? A god?_"thought the another girl

"Die!" Terumi finished with a vicious slash, broke Elizabeth's Pandora Mode armor. Her Limiter helped her to stand.

"W-Well done. You have defeated me, one of strongest Pandora in this academy."said weakly Elizabeth.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Boring."said tiredly Terumi as he deavtivated Susanooh and left. He went to his class and asked a random student

"Excuse me, where is Sister Margaret's room?"

"She is in the principal'room. Please don't kill me."begged the student

"Hey, I am the one who asked you. Why I have to kill you?"said Terumi as he left and found the principal'room

After one hour

"Man, I really need to have a map."

"Are you okay?"asked worriedly a male student

"Who are you?"

"My name is Aoi Kazuya. You are the new student that defeated two Pandoras, Yuuki Terumi right?"said Kazuya

"Yes. Can you show me the way to principal's room?"

"Sure. Follow me." He led Terumi then said goodbye and left.

"He is a good guy, I have admitted. He even has same my fake name."thought Terumi as he went to principal's room. He knocked the door

"Come in." He stepped in

"Oh, hello Mr. Terumi. May I help you?"asked Sister Margaret

"Where is my room, anyways? You didn't tell me before you left."

"It's in the male dorm. You can see it from here. Because you're new student so you will live alone until we arrange other student to live with you."

"That's okay. Thank you." He waved and left.

"He is a strange one. Summoned a Volt weapon without being a Pandora, has expert skills and owns a god-like armor. He even defeated two Pandora's, especially Elizabeth Mably, rank 2nd of all third-year students."thought Sister Margaret

Outside the room

Terumi's stomach growled.

"Aw man, I forgot that I didn't eat anything today. Where is the cafeteria – oh yeah, there it is."said happily Terumi as he ran to the cafeteria

"_Wait a minute partner_."

"_What?_"

"_You don't have a money_."

"_Oh shit._" suddenly, he saw Kazuya.

"_Oh yessss, my savior._" He ran to Kazuya

"Hey dude. Do you have money?"

"For what?"

"Can you lend me a little of them? I will pay I back later, please."

"That's okay, I will share mine with you. Let's go."

"Thanks." Terumi and Kazuya ate and chatted a lot of stuffs.

"Oh hey, Satellizer-senpai. Come here and eat with us."Kazuya waved to an elegant girl

"O-oh that's okay. I will eat alone."said timidly that girl then she left to another table

"What's wrong with her?"

"Dunno."shrugged Kazuya

After school

"So you're from another world."

"Shh! Not so loud."whispered Terumi

"Oh, sorry."

"Yeah. I came to this world to learn how to control my Corruption state. I think that Pandora can control their berserk state."said Terumi

"Anyway, what will you do after learn that?"

"I will return to my world, that's all."replied Terumi

"But your power is necessary to defeat Nova."

"Huh? Nova?"

"Oh, you don't know about them. Nova is a race of alien that invaded this world not long ago. They appearance led to the development of Pandora."explained Kazuya

"But I don't know how long I can control Corruption. If it goes berserk, I afraid that I will destroy both Nova and the worst, this world." Kazuya shocked in fear.

"Don't worry about it. As long as I don't use it too much, there will be no danger. Let's go back to our room. Goodbye."

"Yeah. Have a nice sleep." Terumi nodded and went to his room, Kazuya as well.

Next day.

"Oahhh, good morning dude."yawned Terumi

"Did you have a nice sleep?"asked Kazuya

"Well, almost. Except some 'special' reasons that I was haunted by a lot of boiled eggs."said frightened Terumi as he remembered the experience he tried last night.

"Boiled eggs?"

"Yeah. I don't want to talk about it."

At academy's entrance, almost of the students glanced at Terumi and Kazuya, especially Terumi.

"Hey. Is that the new guy who defeated Mai Minami and Elizabeth Mably, one of the strongest Pandora's in this Genetics."

"Shh. Not so loud. He will hear you."

"Haiz, what a drag."sighed Terumi

"You don't have uniform?"asked Kazuya

"Yeah. The principal didn't give it to me so I still wear this."

"You look badass in that coat."praised Kazuya

"I don't care about it. It makes too much attention." They continued walking to the front gate until a girl stood on their way.

"Yuuki Terumi."spoke the girl

"Huh? Who are you?"asked Terumi

"Do you forget about me ? I am Mai Minami, who was defeated by you yesterday."

"Oh, that girl huh? What do you want to me?"said Terumi

"W-Will you be my Limiter?"said timidly Minami

3…2…1"Ehhhhhhhhh?!"yelled the students around them

"Is Mai Minami, lost her pride, asked a guy that defeated her, be her Limiter?"

"Unbelievable!" One of the students said in disbelieve

"Hey dude."

"Huh?"

"What is she doing? Ask me to be her Limiter? I don't understand."

"In this world, a Pandora has to have a Limiter with her. Limiter is the person that support Pandora in battle and other situations."explained Kazuya

"Oh, I see. Hey, um, Minami-san?"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't accept your offer."

"Why?"

"I would like to do by own. But if you're in trouble, I will help you."said Terumi

"Really?" He nodded

"Yay!" She smiled and hugged Terumi's arm.

"What the hell?"

"I can't believe in my eyes. Mai Minami of all people, hug the new guy?!"

Minami keep hugged Terumi until the class started.

Author note: At first, Terumi is my fic's main protagonist so it focus in Terumi more than Ragna.

Terumi has Corruption state so in order to control it, he will travel to many worlds. Now is Freezing world, next: maybe SRW OG, Infinite Stratos, Persona. If you have more ideas, PM me.

I do not own Blazblue or anything else. I just a crazy Vietnamese Blazblue and many games fan so sorry if my grammar wrongs


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 6-

"Excuse me, is Yuuki Terumi in this class? The principal wants to meet him."said the girl from third-year class then she left

"Terumi-kun, the principal wants to meet you."said Minami

"Heh? Man, I am tired."

"You should go."said Kazuya

"Okay."sighed Terumi as he left the class. On his way, he met a group of unexpected persons: Chiffon Fairchild, Ticy Phenyl, Elizabeth Mably(Who he defeated) and her fellow fellow students.

"You're Yuuki Terumi, right?"asked Ticy

"Yes. It's me. So what? Quick, I have something to do."said Terumi

"I have watched your fight, and I'm very impressed at your power. Would you like to join Student Council?"offered Chiffon

"I'm sorry that I can't answer this now. Give me a time, I will consider about it. Anything else?"said Terumi

"And if you don't mind, I'd like to have a match between you and me in this afternoon. Don't worry, I just want to test you by my own. Is this okay?"asked Chiffon. Terumi thought for a while, then he spoke

"That's okay. We will have a match in this afternoon. Now excuse me, I have stuff to do. Goodbye."said Terumi before he went to principal'room

"That guy, I sense a dangerous power from him."stated Arnett McMillan

"I hate to admit but, If I was his opponent, maybe now I'm seeing my grandparents."said Creo Brand

"_Why I have a feeling that he didn't come from this world?_"thought Chiffon and Elizabeth

At principal's room

"Why do you want to call me here, Sister Margaret?"asked Terumi

"Have you found your Pandora?"

"Actually, I don't need a Pandora but a girl offered me to be her Limiter. Maybe I will assist her in some cases but not always."

"Uh, that's okay. I have heard some students said that you and President of Student Council will have a match, isn't It right?"asked Sister Margaret

"It's true. Is there any problems?"replied Terumi

"Nothing. Just make sure don't involve other students. You can leave now."

"Thank you."said Terumi as he left the room

Afternoon, 1 hour before the match

"Hey Terumi, you will fight Chiffon-senpai this afternoon, right?"asked Kazuya

"Uhuh."nodded Terumi

"Be careful. She is the strongest Pandora in our academy."said Minami

"Don't worry."smiled Terumi, made Minami blushed

"I-If you win, you will eat dinner with me, okay?"

"Hum… Okay, definitely."

"Yes."mumbled happily Minami

"Well, I'm off. See you guys later."waved Terumi as he went to the field.

At practice field.

"Alright Terumi-kun. Fight me with all of you got."said Chiffon as she prepared her Volt weapons.

"Are you sure?"asked Terumi

"Yes." She nodded

"Okay. Code Reversed! Dark Susanooh, activate – Kurgh!"

"What's wrong with him?"asked Creo

"Kuarghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Terumi yelled as Dark Susanooh's aura covered him

"Hyeheheheheheahahahahahahaha!"laughed insanely Terumi. His maniac laugh made the students stunned.

"I-Is he gone crazy?"

"You said I fought you with all of me got. Now, DIE!" He dashed to Chiffon with a speed that only she could see. He punched Chiffon hard by his bare hand, sent her to the wall.

"What! His speed can rival Tempest Accel?! No, even faster."said feared Arnett.

"Not at all. Jarin Renshouga!" He threw 2 Ouroboros chains to Chiffon, pulled her to him. He kicked and slashed her repeatedly at X moves then slammed her to ground with giant green snake-head energy.

"Now who is the winner-" suddenly, Chiffon rose from ground and grabbed Terumi's collar.

"Impressive. But this isn't enough to beat me."said Chiffon before she punched at Terumi's stomach and threw him away.

"Arghhhh!"

"Way to go, President."cheered the crow.

"NOT OVER YET!" Terumi rose from ground.

"How can him survive from Chiffon's attack? Impossible!"yelled Ticy

"How? Because now I am nearly a god, isn't it obvious? Jagaku!" He dashed to Chiffon, punched her with a rush punch, sent her away then slammed her back to ground by Ouroboros.

"Garengeki! Ora ora ora ora ora! Die!"yelled insanely Terumi as he rapidly stomped on Chiffon and kicked her away. He suddenly disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Terumi reappeared front of Chiffon.

"H-He can use Illusion Turn? No way!"

"Gouga Soutenjin!" He launched Chiffon into the air by two rising kicks covered by green energy, then added a Ressega that slammed her(again) to the ground.

"Kurgh!" She coughed up blood.

"H-He can rival The Unmatched Smiling Monster."said shakily a male student

"Now, die or what? Speak."said Terumi with dark tone. Chiffon tried to stand up, not answered him.

"Okay, that's your choice. Jabaku Fuuenjin!" He slashed Chiffon twice by one of his knives, wrapped her up by his hands covered by Ouroboros, drained her life then dropped her down. He stomped on her.

"You're. DEAD MEAT!" Terumi swept her up and kicked her away with a backward kick trailed by an energy snake. Chiffon flew to the wall, unconscious.

"T-The winner is Yuuki Terumi –"

"Wait." Terumi made a sign, stopped the teacher

"She didn't die yet." Everyone turned to Chiffon's side. She slowly woke up from ground.

"This is the first time I saw someone survived from my attacks."said impressed Terumi while casually swung his chain. Chiffon suddenly dashed to Terumi, punched him but

"Ouja Zanrouga!" He disappeared, jumped behind Chiffon and wrapped her with his chains. The chains closed, dealt damages to her. She still charged to Terumi and managed to punched him twice.

"Oho, nice moves." Chiffon's punches reached Terumi's chest, but the Dark Susanooh took the hit for him.

"Okay okay, I surrender."said Terumi as he raised both of his hands up

3…2…1" Ehhhhhhhh?!" The crow yelled in shock

"But why? You supposed to win."said shocked Minami

"I'm hungry. That's all." Everyone sweat dropped at him.

"Well, the winner is Chiffon Fairchild."announced the teacher.

After school

"Hey Kazuya, you go first. I have something to do so I will come late. See ya." Terumi waved at Kazuya and left.

"But hey." No one answered. He sighed in defeat and went to the dorm.

"Come out here, dude."

"Are you sure? If anyone see me, there will be a problem."said Susanooh

"Well. At least no one can't see us now. Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now Engaging The Idea Engine! BlazBlue, Activate!" His Blazblue functioned without being Corruption

"Hum, it seems that Blazblue doesn't affected by Corruption."said Susanooh

"That mean I can use it anytime I want? Sweet!"said happily Terumi

"But you didn't realize when you fought Chiffon, you were in Corruption."

"Oh shit! That's why I felt so powerful. How can I control it? If I don't do it soon, this academy, no, even this city will be destroyed."mumbled worriedly Terumi

"As long as you don't be enraged, Corruption won't last long."said Susanooh

"Yeah, I suppose so."replied Terumi before Susanooh disappeared

Next day

Again, Chiffon Fairchild and her group stood on Terumi's way.

"Have you made decision ?"asked Chiffon

"Let me say this. No."

"You fool! You should be grateful that Chiffon-san invited you to the Council."spatted Ticy

"Oh yeah? So you want a fight, huh?"taunted Terumi

"Ticy, behave yourseft. Terumi-kun has his reason so we don't have to force him –"

"Creo, Arnett, Attia. Four of us can beat this asshole the shit off."said Ticy as three others prepared their weapons.

"Tch, you all sure want to die soon."sighed Terumi as he materialized a broadsword.

"Bring it on." Four of them charged to Terumi

"Restriction 666 released." The atmosphere around Terumi became strange

"Dimensional Interference Field Deployed!" His crest appeared in the sky

"Now engaging the Omega System!" Blue flame surrounded him

"Blazblue, activate!" shouted Terumi as he dashed to the girls. He slashed them rapidly even his broadsword was heavy

"Wha –"

"Take this, Jet Stream Cross! Slice them!" Terumi used his sword to form a X slash front of him and sent them to four girls.

"Such a cheap trick."said confidently Creo as she raised both of her hands to defend. But the attack blew her with the other away

"Impossible! I can block this, why?"

"Isn't it obvious? I am stronger than you all."mocked Terumi as he laughed, walked casually swung his Ouroboros chain

"You bastard!" Arnett charged to Terumi, slashed him. But

"No, Arnett! It's a trap."shouted Ticy

"Wha –"

"Too late! Ouja Zanrouga!" He jumped behind Arnett while wrapped her with Ouroboros and damaged her.

"Ahhhhh!" Arnett yelled in pain.

"Arnett! You will pay for that!" Creo performed a strong punch to Terumi but he blocked it while yawned

"This is all of you got?" Creo stepped back.

"Maou no Tsurugi,Kuroki no Shippu!(Sword of Demon lord, Black Shippu)" Terumi summoned a portal and drew a shippu from it. Even low-level Pandora could feel darkness power from it.

"Surprise? Let's see your Volt weapon or my Shippu, what will win?" Terumi walked slowly to Creo while she showed her fear to his shippu

"What are you doing, Creo? This is a chance to kill him. Do it."yelled Attia

"Y-Yeah. Die." She charged to Terumi. When her punch near to hit him, he mumbled

"Forbidden Technique, Darkness Dance!" He performed a series of slashes to Creo

"Argh!"

"Not over yet!" Terumi pointed Kuroki no Shippu toward to the sky, black flame covered it

"I will let you choice: run, or die. Now, choice."

"Like hell we will run like dog."spatted Arnett

"As your wish. Mugen no Zetsubou!(Endless Despair)" He crashed it down to the girls, made them yelled in pain then fainted.

"Tch, pathetic Pandora."hissed Terumi before he left. Elizabeth and Chiffon stood there, couldn't move because of the ghastly aura of Terumi.

At class

"Did you hear that? Terumi defeated Ticy and 3 of Elizabeth's group."

"Again? Man, he sure very strong." The students whispered around Terumi. suddenly, the alarm rang

"Attention, attention. All Pandora's and Limiters of second and third year go to the practice field. A group of type S-Nova has been detected outside of the city. Please attend immediately."announced the teacher. Just after the announcement ended, all of the students ran out to the field, Terumi shrugged and followed.

At practice field

"Listen carefully. Each Pandora with her Limiter go to the shore, prepare to defend the city. Yuuki Terumi, you will stay here. You haven't had any experience to fight Nova. Dismissed!"

"Tch. You go first, dude. I will back up you later."sighed Terumi

"But you don't hear the order?"said worriedly Kazuya

"Teh! I don't care. Go! I will catch you later."

"O-Okay. Let's go, Satellizer-senpai." Satellizer nodded and followed him

"_Now, where is my Kumeko and Yamato-kai, Susanooh?"_said Terumi

"_You can call them now if you want_."replied Susanooh

"_Heh, nice. Come here, Kumeko, Nadeshiko_!" A black revolver and a red-black katana with Terumi's crest on them appeared.

"Man, it was so long since the last time I summoned you girls."grinned

"_Ah~ it's Master_."said happily Kumeko

"_It has been a long time, Master._"said Nadeshiko with hint of happiness

"_Yeah yeah I missed you girls. Now, we have a job to do_."

"_Aye aye_." "Yes, Master" both of them replied

"That's my girls. Let's go!"yelled Terumi as he ran to shore

"_Master. Why don't you make Shurouga to take us to there?"_suggested Kumeko

"_He is too big that everyone will see him. This isn't our world, you know_."

"_Oh I forgot. Please forgive me, Master_."apologized Kumeko

"_That's okay. You and Nadeshiko were sleep so I can't blame you_."

"_Hihi, thanks Master_."giggled Kumeko

At the shore

"Shit! looks like I was too late." Before Terumi was a field that many Pandora's and Limiters lied down. Terumi rushed to the nearest Pandora

"Oi, are you okay? Hang on. Where is her Limiter –" He was interrupted by an attack from a type S-Nova

"Oho, so you wanna fight huh?" He drew Kumeko

"Kumeko, Buster Mode! Energy charge at safe level!"ordered Terumi

"_Roger that_!" Energy started charging at Kumeko

"Eat this, son of bitch!" He pulled the trigger. A large black energy shot from Kumeko toward to the Nova, destroyed it completely.

"_Hey, I thought I told you set at safe level_."growled Terumi

"_No. I was set at very safe level. You were very strong than before so it fired like that_."

"_Oh, I see. Remind me not to fire at Buster Mode randomly again_."said Terumi before he rushed to another Nova.

"Heh, they are too easy to use Kumeko and Nadeshiko. _Kazuya said that their weakness is at the chest_. Messenga!" He charged to the Nova with a aura of a gigantic snake, broke it core.

"_Strange. They announced that they were a group of Nova, why I fought just two?_"thought Terumi before he realized

"_Oh shit! These two were a trap_." Terumi dashed to the academy

At West Genetics

Nova form-Cassie Lockheart was fighting with Satellizer and Kazuya.

"_What the – Two Pandora's fight with each other?_ Hey Kazuya, why Satellizer fighting again that Pandora?"

"H-Help her, Terumi. She is under-control of Nova."said shakily Kazuya

"She WHAT?!"yelled Terumi as he turned to the Pandora. He was very furious.

"Tell me how to stop her."

"You have to keep her busy until Elizabeth-san come. She knows how to stop her."said Kazuya

"Alright. Satellizer, step aside!"yelled Terumi as he charged to the Pandora but she disappeared.

"C-Careful, Terumi. She is one of the strongest Pandora's in the world, Godspeed of the East, Cassie Lockheart."said weakly Satellizer

"Say wha – Argh!" Terumi yelled in pain after Cassie reappeared and hit him

"Tch. Have no choice. Nightmare Reaper Exile, activate! Huarghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Terumi activated his Overdrive and affected by Corruption a little.

"Now I will rip you apart!" Terumi took out his knives and chased Cassie with a speed that even rival her.

"W-Woah."said Kazuya in awe. They stopped, Cassie had a lot of cut on her body.

"I will finish this quick. Nadeshiko!" Nadeshiko immediately appeared on his hand

"**I am the one who was abandoned by the world. Now I will rise and revenge!**"chanted Terumi as blue aura surrounded him.

"Jikoku no Kaze!" He smacked Nadeshiko to the ground a created a sword-like wind pillar and performed a swipe that sent it toward to Cassie with a incredible speed. She couldn't dodge it and took full of the attack. The aura surrounded Nadeshiko formed into a giant sword.

"Now, I will end this. Ougi: Tengoku no Surassu!(Heaven's Slash!) –"

"Wait!" Elizabeth yelled as she hit at Cassie's neck, made her fainted.

"Lucky for her that you came in time."said Terumi as Nadeshiko disappeared and left.

In CP world

"Where did he go?"said panicked Akashi

"I think he go to another world, again."said calmly Shuu

"He WHAT?!" everyone yelled in shock

"I can go to his location but I can only take three people, included me, to there."said Shuu

"I will go." Akashi raised his hand

"Me too." Axel did the same

"That's enough. Let's go. We don't have time. And Akashi, it seems that you can use your real name. Are you ready?" Akashi and Axel nodded. Shuu created a wormhole and three of them stepped into it.

Back to Terumi

"Aw~ man, I'm so sleepy."yawned Terumi

"You should get some sleep."said Kazuya

"You maybe right. See ya."waved Terumi as he left the classroom.

"_Let's see… Since I came to this world, It was 5 days. Damn_."

"_Don't worry, 'they' are coming to here_."said Susanooh

"_Who –_" A wormhole opened, and unexpected people stepped out of it.

"Yo."greeted Ragna

"H-Hey, how did you guys know I'm here?"asked shocked Terumi

"You don't remember that I have power of Graviton?"said Shuu

"Oh, now I remember. But what are you doing here?"

"We just worried about you so we chased after you."said Axel before he looked up.

"Hey guys, it seems that we can use our Avatars here."

"Really?"asked happily Terumi

"Hum, it seems so. Let me test, Granzon!" Shuu ordered his Avatar. It immediately appeared above of them.

"Woah dude, people in this world will mistake it to Nova."shouted Terumi

"Oh sorry."apologized Shuu as Granzon disappeared.

"I will explain the situation in this world."

After 15 minutes

"I see. So this world is invaded by the alien race named Nova."Terumi nodded

"Wait. It means I can call my Soulgain Kai?"

"My Bloodedge Type-0 too?"

"Yes. I have summoned successful Kumeko and Nadeshiko, also Shurouga."said Terumi

"Wait. You said you summoned that 2 demon girls?!"yelled Ragna

"Yeah."sighed Terumi

"But you guys have to enroll to this academy in order to avoid any suspicions from the people around here." The others nodded

"Now it's late. Let's go to my room. I bet you guys still dizzied from the wormhole, right?"said Terumi

"You said that. I still felt a little dizzy. Lead the way."sighed Axel

At Terumi's room

"Wow. Your room sure big, dude."said Ragna in awe

"Man, I'm tired. Goodnight dude."yawned Axel as he fell to the sofa and slept

"Me too." The remains slept as well

The next day

"Good morning Terumi – who are these guys?"asked Kazuya

"They are my friend 'from my world'. They will attend to our academy."whispered Terumi

"But how?"

"I will talk to the principal about this."said Terumi as he and the gang made the way to the principal's room

At principal's room

"Sister Margaret, these are my friends."said Terumi as he pointed to Ragna, Shuu and Axel

"They are your friends? It means they're like you."Terumi nodded

"Very well. I will arrange them to your class. You can leave now."

"Thank you."bowed Terumi before he left with the gang

At Terumi's classroom

"Class. Today we will have more new students. Introduce yourselves."said the teacher

"My name is Ragna the Bloodegde."said Ragna

"Nice to meet you, my name is Shirakawa Shuu."greeted Shuu

"The name's Axel Almer. Nice to meet ya."said Axel. As soon as they finished, the class started talking about them

"They're Limiters, or like Terumi?"

"Gyah~! He is so handsome!"giggled the Pandora's to Shuu

"What's wrong with them? They don't have uniforms?"

At recess

"You three are new students of first-year, right?"asked Chiffon

"Yes, we are. And you are?"asked back Shuu

"My name is Chiffon Fairchild, President of West Genetics's Student Council."said Chiffon

"I see. So you are the strongest Pandora in this academy."said Axel with a grin

"May I test you? I want to know that you're like Terumi-kun or just a Limiter."

"Is it okay with you? We're three."said Ragna

"I will call more 2 Pandora's in Student Council to help me."

"Okay. When will it start?"

"This afternoon. Please remember the time."said Chiffon before she left with Ticy

"I sense they power can equal with Terumi-kun."Chiffon whispered to Ticy

"Really? This afternoon will be interesting."grinned Ticy

Afternoon

"We will have 3 matches between the new students from first-year and 3 strongest Pandora's of our academy."announced the teacher

"First match is between Ragna the Bloodedge and Ticy Phenyl. Begin!" the crow cheered. Ragna materialized his Blood Scythe, Ticy took out her blades

"It was a long time, Blood Scythe."grinned Ragna. Ticy ran to Ragna and slashed him but he blocked it

"THAT is your blades? I pity you, you will need big sword to fight me. Inferno Divider!" Ragna leapt upward in a spiraling motion while uppercutted with a sword slash to Ticy, sent her to the air.

"Belial Edge!" Ragna brandished his sword, then did a diving stab downward to Ticy.

"Arghhhhh!"

"Not over yet. Hell's Fang!" Ragna dashed at Ticy with his hand engulfed in darkness and added more Additional Blow, made her bounced to the wall

"Kuh!" Ticy coughed up blood

"You bastard!"yelled Ticy as she dashed to behind Ragna and slashed him twice.

"Kuargh!"

"Now who is better now –" She suddenly stopped talking and shook in fear

"Well well well, you managed to dash behind me and slashed me, huh. But that is the last time you can touch me. Restriction 666 released," He raised his right arm

"Dimension Interference Field Deployed!" The circle shell on his arm opened, seithr started exiting from it

"Now Engaging The Idea Engine! Blazblue, activate!" Purple aura completely surrounded him

"That chant again."growled Ticy as she charged to Ragna

"No Ticy-"

"Carnage Scissors!" Ragna performed a very fast, dashing sword strike, then released two crossing spikes of dark energy from slashing the ground with Blood Scythe, sent Ticy flew to the wall and made it cracked.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ticy yelled in pain

"This is the end. Black Onslaught!" He unleashed his Astral Heat to Ticy.

"Black Zagam!" He turned Blood Scythe into a scythe and rapidly slashed at Ticy.

"There is no hell, just darkness. Nightmare Rage!" Ragna raised Blood Scythe and wing-like seithr covered his hand, drained Ticy's life.

"Destruction!" He dealt the final blow to Ticy with a vicious stab, made her yelled in pain then fainted

"T-The winner is Ragna the Bloodedge. Next match is between Shu Shirakawa and Arnett McMillan."announced the teacher. Arnett took out her Scythe Machina, Shuu just stood there.

"Grr, you coward."yelled Arnett as she charged to Shuu. He smirked

"Graviton Cannon." Massive of black energy balls appeared in the sky

"Oh man, Shuu's slaughter field again."sighed Axel

"Fire!"yelled Shuu as a dozen of black energy balls aimed Arnett and dropped toward to Arnett.

"Arghhhhh! You son of bitch!" She charged at Shuu. This time she managed to kick him away.

"Huh, you're good."mocked Shuu

"Granworm Sword!" He drew his sword from wormhole and disappeared

"W-Where did he go?"said disbelieved Arnett as she looked around

"Over here." Shuu reappeared behind Arnett and sent her flew to the wall with a mighty slash.

"Kuarghhhhhhhh!" Arnett yelled in pain

"Arnett! Impossible! How could he dash behind Arnett while holding a big sword like that?" Attia said in disbelief.

"Tch! To believe that I have to use this." She dashed to Shuu with a very fast speed and slashed him with her scythe

"Kuh!" Shuu coughed up blood

"Ha! Who is the best now?"said prideful Arnett

"I tell you this: no one dare to talk like that front of me. Busou Kikoushi, activate!" Shuu used his Overdrive. He dashed to Arnett, rapidly slashed her.

"Oh no, he is very mad now."sighed Terumi. Everyone stared at him, disbelieved.

"This is the end." A dozen of wormholes opened around Shuu and a energy ball appeared front of him

"Worm Smasher !" The energy ball fired many lasers to the wormholes.

"Ha ha ha, you fired somewhere?"mocked Arnett as the wormholes appeared around her.

"Ah oh." The lasers from the wormholes rapidly fired at Arnett. After the attack, everyone saw Arnett coughed up a lot of blood then fainted

"T-The winner is Shirakawa Shuu. The final match is between Axel Almer and Chiffon Fairchild."

"President, please be careful."said worried the fellow Pandora's

"Don't worry."smiled Chiffon as she summoned her Volt weapons

"Soulgain!" lightning struck down to Axel's arms and his gauntlets appeared. Everyone stared in awe

"I don't have time. Seiryuurin!" Axel focused energy into his gauntlets and fired a vertical pillar of blue flame to Chiffon. She raised both of her hands to block, but it still powerful enough to send her to the wall(Woah, today we have 3 cracked walls)

"Not over yet. Full Drive, activate!" Axel activated his Overdrive

"Let's try this. Vysaga!" Lightning struck down to the ground. A broadsword rose from it and flew to Axel's hand

"Hey dude, are you serious?"asked Ragna as he, Terumi and Shuu activated their Aegis Barrier.

"Yup. I want to finish this quick. I'm so hungry."said Axel as his stomach growled.

"Releasing the limiter." The broadsword glowed red, it sheath automatically fell out

"Here goes." Axel dashed to Chiffon,delivered a multitude of slashes to her, made her paralyzed.

"The final blow!" He read Vysaga and swiftly sliced Chiffon, left a lot of cuts on her body.

"Arghhhhhhhh!" Chiffon yelled in pain and coughed up blood then fainted

"T-The winner is Axel Almer. The new students from first-year win." Everyone stood there, speechless.

"Hey Terumi, show me the cafeteria. I'm so hungry."shouted Axel

"Okay. Let's go." Ragna and Shuu nodded then followed him

One week later, at cafeteria

"Guys, we have a problem."said Shuu

"What is it?"

"Because me, Ragna and Axel went together to the wormhole, and it was dimension travel wormhole so it has a error from it."explained Shuu]

"What's error?"asked Axel while ate hamburger

"We can only stay here until tomorrow. If we stay longer, I afraid we can't go to our world again."

"WHAT?!"yelled Terumi, Ragna and Axel, who spat out all of the hamburgers

"Shh!"

"Oh, we're sorry."apologized the others

"So you said we could only stay here until tomorrow, we have to leave, right?" Shuu nodded

"And how long if we stay in another worlds?"asked Axel

"Maybe a week or at least two."

"I see. Well guys, let's go back. We have to rest for tomorrow."said Terumi, the others nodded. But they were eavesdropped by Minami

"_No~! Terumi-kun will leave tomorrow?! Noooo~!_" Minami cried as she ran to her room

That night

"Hey guys, we're leaving tomorrow. How about play few matches of Blackjack?"suggested Ragna

"Great idea, dude. Let's see" Shuu opened a small wormhole and took out a pile of playing cards.

"Sweet!"yelled Axel in happiness. They played until midnight then slept

Next day, at the shore

"Let's call our Avatars. We will leave anyway."said Ragna, the others nodded

"Shurouga!"

"Granzon!"

"Come here buddy, Bloodedge Type-0!"

"Soulgain Kai!" Their Avatars appeared.

"Holy shit!" The students saw them and started to panic.

"Ah oh, we have to go NOW."yelled Ragna as Pandora's and their Limiters ran to them. Terumi, Shuu, Axel and Ragna jumped into their Avatars. Suddenly, Terumi saw Minami, Kazuya and the others

"Terumi-kuuuun! Why do you leave us?"shouted Minami

"I think you guys should know this: I'm not from this world. I came from another world. Now I and my friends will go to another worlds. That's all."said coldly Terumi

"Why? Why why why?" Minami yelled while cried

"Tch! Shuu, open the wormhole now." Shuu opened a large wormhole. The Avatars flew into it and disappeared

"Hey dude, what kind of world we will – WOAH!" yelled Axel as his Soulgain Kai and the others sucked into the black clouds

In SRW Original Generation's world, L5 area, Kurogane

"Everyone, food has arrvived."announced Carla

"Oh man."said Arado as his eyes full of stars

"Perfect."stated Masaki

"Don't worry. There are a lot of foods, Ratsel-san made all of them."said Rio. Raisel came out from the kitchen

"I'm just helped a little."

"Woah, it looks delicious."said Ibis

"Ibis, don't eat too much before the operation start."said Tsugumi. Ibis pouted. Everyone were eating until Kusuha brought her 'deadly health drink' to Lamia

"Poor Lamia." Everyone else gulped. Suddenly, the alarm rang

"Captain Lefina, we have detected 4 unknow PTs from ahead. One of them is 's Granzon"said Eita

"WHAT?!" Tetsuya and everyone yelled in surprise, especially Masaki

Outside Hiryu Kai

A wormhole appeared. Shurouga, Granzon, Soulgain Kai and Bloodedge Type-0 flew out of it.

"Whew, we made it. Hey, those battleship seem familiar."said Axel before some daggers threw to him. Luckily, he dodged them

"What the hell?!"yelled Ragna

"Those are the Hiryu Kai and Kurogane. It seems that we entered the battle against the Inspectors and Shadow-Mirror."said Terumi

"Shuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Masaki yelled as he charged to Shuu's Granzon

"That guy is still the same."sighed Shuu as Granzon set up Aegis Barrier, stopped Cybuster's attack

"Captain Axel!"yelled Lamia as Vysaga pointed it blade to Soulgain Kai

"Uh, Lamia?"asked Axel

"Don't act like a fool, Cpt. Axel. Prepare to die!" Vysaga charged to Soulgain Kai

"STOP!"yelled Terumi as Shurouga activated it 'Absolute Silence', made everyone stopped fighting

"We are not from this world."said Ragna in his Bloodedge Type-0

"Huh? Huckebein?"said Ryoto and Rio

"Yes. This is Huckebein Mk-V, Bloodedge Type-0"said Ragna

"What is your PT? It's very similar to Cybuster."said Masaki

"Oho, so you are this world' Andoh Masaki. My name is Yuuki Terumi, and this is Shurouga, your Cybuster's dark counterpart."

"My Cybuster's dark counterpart? Oh, I get it. But why Shuu is here?"

"My name is Shirakawa Shuu. I came from Terumi's world as well as two others."said Shuu

"The name's Axel Almer."

"Ragna the Bloodedge."

Hiryu Kai sent a friendly signal to the gang, invited them to their ship. Terumi looked at Shuu, Ragna and Axel, they nodded and flew to Hiryu Kai

Inside Hiryu Kai

"Welcome to Hiryu Kai. I am Captain Lefina Enfield. And this is Vice-Captain Sean Webley."greeted Lefina

"As I said before, we came from another world. So don't mistake us to 'us' in this world."said Terumi

"Woah, so this is Hiryu Kai. Man, I missed those days."said Axel

"Yeah."agreed Shuu as Masaki still glared him

"You guys are in the war against the Inspectors and Shadow-Mirror, right?"asked Ragna

"How did you know?"said Sean

"Don't underestimate me."said Terumi

"Avatar?"

"In our world, PT called 'Avatar'. Everyone have them."explained Shuu

"And Masaki, do you have any memories about Neo Granzon?"

"WHAT?! You can upgrade it into Neo Granzon without Volkruss's power? Impossible!"yelled Masaki

"Yes and no. Volkruss has defeated by Steel Dragon of our world."said Shuu

"Your world has Steel Dragon?!"asked shocked Gilliam

"Yes. And Gilliam Yeager, have you explained to them that you came from Shadow-Mirror's world?" Gilliam nodded

"And everyone, I sense that we have came near White Star."said Axel

"All crews, prepare to battle."shouted Lefina as everyone else prepared their PTs

"Well, we will go, too. Let's go, guys." Shuu, Ragna, Axel nodded and followed Terumi to their Avatars

At the launcher.

"The ATX team, SRX team and others have gone ahead. Now is your turn."said Eun

"Roger that. Shurouga, Yuuki Terumi, launch!" Shurouga flew out of Hiryu Kai and went to the battlefield

"Granzon, Shirakawa Shuu, go!"

"Soulgain Kai, Axel Almer, take off!"

"Bloodedge Type-0, Ragna the Bloodedge, launch!" The others followed Terumi to the battlefield.

At the area near White Star

"All units, attack!"ordered Major. Kai in his Gespenst Custom

"Roger!"yelled all pilots(except Terumi, Shuu, Ragna and Axel) as they charged to the Inspectors and Shadow-Mirror.

"I will blow them away." Energy focused at the green sphere on Shurouga's head.

"I will open the path for you." Granzon opened a series of linear wormholes in front of itself.

"Haaaaah!" Soulgain Kai put its hands together to store energy.

"System Online. Distortion Blaze Cannon, ready!" Bloodedge opened it chest, revealed a large cannon

"Luster Edge!" A ray of light fired of Shurouga's green sphere toward the Inspectors, burnt them into ashes

"Distorion Break!" Granzon fired an energy shot froms its chest that broke towards the wormholes, increased in potency and destroyed everything in its path

"Seiryuurin!" Soulgain Kai fired a surge of energy to streak towards the group of Inspectors

"Fire!" Bloodedge Type-0 fired a massive black and red energy shot toward to the group of aliens.

At Hiryu Kai

"90% of enemy forces have been destroyed."reported Eun

"Any units have damaged?"asked Sean

"No one, sir."

"Impressive. The units from another world have erased almost of enemy forces."

At Kurogane

"Most of enemy units have destroyed."reported Eita

"Any damaged units?asked Tetsuya

"No one, sir." Tetsuya shocked

At Shadow-Mirror battleship

"Who are them? And why they have Soulgain?"yelled 'Axel'

"We don't have any information about them. But we know that they can destroy an entire army."said Lemon

At White Star

"Those Earthlings! Aguija, fire the main cannon."yelled Vigagi

"But Wendolo-sama doesn't order."

"Just fire, I will tell him later." Aguija looked at her lover, Sikalog who nodded then grinned

"Okay. Die, you Earthlings!"yelled Aguija as her fired Inspectors's main cannon toward to the Hiryu Kai and Kurogane

"Like I let you do that! Shuu, Ragna, Axel, we will activate Aegis Barrier!"yelled Terumi

"Alright!" yelled Shuu, Ragna and Axel as they set up Aegis Barrier. The barrier absorbed the energy shot.

"WHAT?! Impossible!"yelled Vigagi in disbelief

"Oh yes it's possible. Busou Kikoushi, activate! Upgrade mode!" Shuu activated his Overdrive and used Upgrade Mode, which transformed Granzon into the most powerful and dangerous weapon in universe, Neo Granzon.

"Now I will fight seriously. Granzworm Sword!" Neo Granzon drew it gigantic sword from wormhole and charged to the remained Inspectors.

"Hey, wait for me. Blood Kain Omega, activate!" Purple aura surrounded Bloodedge Type-0 like him in Overdrive mode and it took out Ragna's Blood Scythe in big ver.

"Not fair. Full Drive, activate!" Blue flame and lightning covered Soulgain Kai as it read it blade arms.

"I don't need to use Overdrive to fight your weak alien."Shurouga flew to the Inspectors. The Shadow-Mirror sent their troops to aid the Inspectors.

"All units, destroy all of the remained Inspectors and Shadow-Mirror with the new units."ordered Major Kai as he charged to enemies

"Roger!" The others did the same. Cybuster flew toward to the Silverwind, Aguija's mech and fought her.

"All of you barbarians, die."yelled Vigagi. But the main cannon was destroyed by 'Granzon''s Black Hole Cluster.

"It's can't be. That was…" Vigagi's mech turned to see 'Granzon'. 'Shuu' smirked

"What do you think? This is the power of the Granzon, made from technology you supplied."

"Damn you…"

"Black Hole Cluster, fire!" 'Granzon' fired it deadly Black Hole Cluster again to Vigagi, destroyed his mech along with him. Neo Granzon met 'Granzon'

"So you're 'me' from another world." 'Shuu' said to Shuu

"Oh yeah? I know you still don't have ability to upgrade Granzon into Neo Granzon."joked Shuu

"Anyway, let's focus to the battle." 'Granzon' and Neo Granzon flew to the enemies

Back to Masaki

"You Earthliiiiiings!"yelled Aguija as Silverwind charged to Cybuster

"This is the final blow." Cybuster stabbed it sword downward, created a hexagram. Cybuster transformed into Cybird Mode and flew through the hexagram, covered it by blue phoenix-flame then charged toward to Silverwind, destroyed it.

Back to Terumi

"Go. Tragic Genocider!" Shurouga summoned black dragons within it body and flew to the enemies, crushed them from everywhere. The Shadow-Mirror troops arrived and started attacking the squadron

"Tch, they are too many of them."yelled Masaki.

"Anyone have MAPW, use it and the others set on IFF Signal. Embrace The Inferno!"

"Graviton Cannon, fire!"

"Graviton Cannon, fire!"

"Feel the Inferno!"

"Cyflash!"

"Psycho Blaster!" The MAPW fired entire area, destroyed who didn't have IFF Signal

"You imposter!"yelled 'Axel' as he charged to Axel.

"Shit! 'myseft' in this world."

"I will kill you with Beowulf! Die!" 'Axel''s Soulgain punched Soulgain Kai but Axel blocked it by his punch and delivered to 'Axel' a series of lightning-fast punches

"Kuh!"

"Captain Axel"yelled W16 or Echidna in her R-Eins as she flew to him

"W16"said 'Axel' with dark tone

"Woah, never thought that 'me' is very cruel like that."mocked Axel

"Shut up!" Two of them charged to each other. Suddenly, a beam was shot from the White Star

"What the?"

"Shit! Vindel, Lemon."mumbled 'Axel' as he flew to White Star

"You're not going anywhere!" Kyosuke prepared to chase 'Axel' but the Kurogane ordered them to return.

"Tch!" Kyosuke, Excellen and the others flew back to Kurogane and Hiryu Kai

"Hey Terumi, why didn't you use Overdrive? We could have destroyed all of them."said Axel

"Oh, so you want me to destroy both enemy and ally, huh."

"Ah no, sorry."said Axel with a awkward smile

Back to Shuu and 'Shuu'

" 'Me', do you have data about Volkruss?"asked Shuu

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you were under control of Volkruss. Hah, don't lie to me." Then 'Shuu' didn't talk anything more

In Hiryu Kai

"I suggest sending ATX team and new PTs to investigate inside White Star. We have to know what happen inside it."said Lefina

"You maybe right."replied Tetsuya through main screen of Hiryu Kai

"Okay. ATX team, Major Gilliam and the new PTs's pilots attention: you will go inside the White Star and investigate it. If you see Shadow-Mirror or the Inspectors, destroy them."said Sean

"Roger!" They got on their PT's and went to the launchers

"Be careful, Gilliam. I don't want to lose anyone more in the Aggressor team."said worried Major Kai. Gilliam nodded as the investigate team launched

Inside White Star

"They indeed went inside here. But how?"questioned Vindel while fired many beams to the Einsts. Suddenly, the wall was broken and Dikastes appeared from it

"Wendolo, what are you doing here?"

"Quiet, I hate noisy."mumbled Wendolo as more Einsts appeared beside Dikastes

"You, when did you controlled by them?"yelled angrily Vindel as he continued firing to Dikastes.

Outside the White Star

"Tch! They destroyed the Diaus already. What is Wendolo doing? Now Dikastes is the only chance to defeat them."mumbled Mekibos as he dashed to White Star

"I see him. May I chase him?"asked Ragna after he saw Mekibos's Graterkin through his visor

"Just let him lead us into the White Star. I have some 'businesses' for Wendolo."said Axel with dark tone as he remembered Wendolo of his world killed all of his friends

"Dude, easy on him. We still have to convince his brother, Mekibos to join us."said Ragna

"Yeah. That dude died also because of Wendolo. But well, let's go." Axel's Soulgain Kai signaled for the rest units secretly followed Graterkin

"_Maybe I should do some exercises for awhile_."said Asakim inside Shurouga

"_Asakim-san? When did you awake_?"asked surprisingly Terumi

"_You forgot that my soul within Shurouga_?"

"_But what do you want to do? Every time you came back when you were alive, you always rampage_."sighed Terumi

"_Oh come one, it's not that bad_."said nervously Asakim

"_It's very BAD, you know. Remember you pretend to find the Spheres, you killed two friends of Setsuko-san in one of different dimensions. And our world Setsuko-san was VERY angry when she found that."_reminded Terumi as he heard Asakim gulped

"_You maybe right. But just let me control your body this time. I promise I won't destroy much._"begged Asakim

"_Haiz, alright. But wait until we reach Wendolo then you can do anything you want_."said Terumi as Shurouga continued follow Mekibos. When Graterkin went inside White Star, the entrance suddenly closed.

"Huh? The hell!"cursed Bullet in KoRyuOh

"Calm down, Bullet-kun."said Kusuha

"Look like we have no choice other than wait for them to appear."said 'Shuu'. Just few minutes after he said, another beam was shot from inside White Star and Dikastes appeared from it

"Welcome Earthlings. My name is Wendolo, leader of the Inspectors." Wendolo said in fake polite tone

"Is that the Inspectors's leader?"said Ryuto

"Yes. It's me. Your Earthlings sure very interesting creature. At first, we came here just to take back the result we leave for your care. But now, the Earth will be a new 'house' for Einst."laughed insanely Wendolo

"Is he crazy now?"asked Tatsuku

"No. It seems that he became something else."said 'Shuu'

"Yes. And now, all of you will die!"yelled Wendolo yelled as he fired Dikastes's cannons toward to the PTs. Cybuster dodged and rushed to Dikastes, slashed it. But

"Silence. I hate noisy. I HATE NOISY!" The Einst tentacles covered Dikastes, turned it into Einst-like mech and a lot of Einsts appeared

"Tch!" Shurouga charged to Einst Dikastes

"_Now it's your turn, Asakim-san_!"yelled Terumi

"_Alright. Let's get started_."said Asakim before Terumi yelled in pain. His appearance turned completely into Asakim's (You can see Asakim Dowen appearance in SRW wikia)

"Now. Let's the slaughter begin. Luster Edge!" Shurouga fired the same energy shot like before, but this time was more powerful to the group of Einsts, destroyed them

"Maou no Tsurugi, Dis Calibur!" Shurouga summoned Dis Calibur

"Let's finish this, WENDOLO!"yelled Asakim as Shurouga flew to Dikastes at high speed

"Wha –"

"Rumbling Dis Calibur!"

"Oh boy, Asakim-san sure very excited today."sighed Axel

"Yeah."agreed Ragna and Shuu. Shurouga stabbed Dikates, grabbed it to the higher up

"Hahaha! Hahahahaha!"laughed insanely Asakim as Shurouga rapidly slashed Dikastes while created a black magic circle around it

"Rest in hell." The circle exploded, which killed Wendolo instantly

"Woah. Hey dude, why didn't you leave that part for me? I always want to kill him by my hand."shouted Axel inside Soulgain's Kai

"Oops, sorry Axel."apologized Asakim.

"Oh great, we forgot Mekibos."said Ragna

"Oh man. We can't let the alien has him. Let's go, Ragna!" Soulgain Kai stored energy in it booster and flew to White Star.

"Yeah! Maximum Speed!" Bloodedge Type-0 flew to White Star with same speed as Soulgain Kai

"Wait! Tch, they are too reckless."said Asakim then he switched to Terumi

"Gilliam – no, Helios Olympus. You created the XN system, right?"asked 'Shuu'

"Yes."

"I have detected the signal of XN system at the White Star. I think Vindel Mauser has activated it. He, along with the Shadow-Mirror, will appear in 3, 2, 1." As 'Shuu' finished, a large dimension field appeared above the White Star. The Shadow-Mirror's battleship and units appeared next

"What?! We failed to travel into other dimension?! How?!"yelled angrily Vindel

"It seems the Einsts have locked the space around White Star."said Lemon

"Shit – oh, fate isn't abandoned us. Helios, I will capture you and complete the XN system."said Vindel as his Zweizergain charged to Gilliam's Gespenst Type-RV

"Vindel Mauser!"yelled Gilliam as his mech fired a large beam shot from it Mega Buster Cannon but Zweizergain used it blade to block the beam then sliced the cannon into half, it exploded

"Tch!" Gilliam used his mech's beam sword to fight Vindel

Back to ATX team

"Geh, it seems fate let us fight again."grinned 'Axel'

"This time I will finish you off!"yelled Kyosuke as Alt dashed to Soulgain, Revolving Stake readied

"I will defeat you once and for all, BEOWUUULF!" yelled 'Axel' as Soulgain charged to Alt. Two robots crashed to each other: they struggled to overwhelm the other.

"I still can't believe that I met 'myseft' in this world."said Lemon as her Ash Weiss was hit by Excellence's Rein Weiss

"You , you are 'me'?"asked Excellence

"Y-Yes. I almost died in that incident, my parents revived me using that world's technology so I changed my name into Lemon Browning."said weakly Lemon

"Axel, the rest is yours."

"L-Lemon-sama, Captain Axel is your-"said disbelieved Lamia

"Anyone can love someone in their live. So you can find someone that you love." Lemon said last words before her mech exploded

Back to Axel and Ragna

"Tch, we were too late."said Axel after couldn't find Mekibos or his Graterkin inside White Star

"We can't do anything now. Let's go outside, dude."said Ragna

"Yeah." Suddenly, they saw Zweizergain fell inside the White Star with the remained part of Gilliam Yeager. The Zweizergain's head glowing in purple light

"Oh shit!"cursed loudly Axel

"What's wrong?"asked Ragna

"He's going to use the XN system."

"Then we have to get out of here."

"But-"

"You will ruin all of Gilliam's efforts to destroy the Shadow-Mirror if you stay here."shouted Ragna

"Shit!"cursed Axel as Soulgain Kai and Bloodedge Type-0 flew out of White Star before the purple light embraced the area have Shadow-Mirror and Einst then it disappeared.

"Damn it! You did a good work, Gilliam."mumbled Ragna

At Hiryu Kai

"The Shadow-Mirror and the Einsts around White Star have disappeared."said Eun

"Thanks God-"

"Captain, we detected a large energy signal above of the White Star."

"What?!"

At White Star

"The shit?! That giant Einst in Winnepeg?!"yelled Bullet

"What?! It's still alive ?!"

"That's Stern Regisseur, leader of the Einst." Terumi switched to Asakim as he spoke.

At Kurogane

"Captain, we have detected an enormous amount of Einsts around White Star."reported Eita

"_They want to erase us completely this time?!_"thought Tetsuya

"Are you okay, Gilliam?"asked Major Kai

"E-Eh."replied Gilliam

"I have used the forbidden function of the XN system to destroy all of the Einsts. But instead of that, I called their leader to here. I'm sorry."

"If you don't that now, it still happens."said 'Shuu'

"What?"

"It seems that Einst aimed White Star long ago." 'Axel' saw the remained of Vindel's Zweizergain

"_There is only me who survived, huh? Vindel, Lemon._"

"Guys, we don't have no time for chatting."said Masaki. The Einst started firing. One of the shots aimed at Gilliam

"Gilliam, move aside!" Major Kai's Gespenst fired to the Einsts near Gilliam and destroyed them. Everyone fired all of their units's weapons toward the Einst

"Rai, charging more energy. We will blow them away."said Ryusei. Mia's R-GUN Powered changed into Metal Genocider Mode and flew to SRW's hand

"T-Link, Twin Contact!"shouted Mai and Aya as their Telekinesis power combined

"Tronium Engine, overdrive!"yelled Rai as the HTB Cannon charged energy

"Take this!" SRX fired to the Einst, destroyed it barrier but didn't kill it. The Einst took opportunity to attack

"Tch! Just one more hit!"yelled Kyosuke

"Did someone call us?"shouted a familiar voice. Kyosuke turned around to see Sanger's Dygenguard and Ratsel's Aussenseiter

"Kyosuke Nanbu."

"Friend, now is the time to reveal our power."shouted Ratsel

"Orrh!" The Einst fired to the Dygenguard and Aussenseiter but they dodged. They merged into the sky: Aussenseiter transformed into a metallic horse and Dygenguard rode on it

"Blade and Horse, are one!"yelled Sanger and Ratsel as the combined machine charged to the Einst

"Run, Trombe, as fast as your name!"yelled Raisel. Every steps of the machine made it ran faster. When the machine ran near the Einst, Dygenguard read it blade then Sanger shouted

"Ougi: Zankantou…!" Dygenguard slashed the Einst in a high-speed horizontal slash, then spun the Zankantou very rapidly to generate a whirlwind that carried the bisected Einst up into the air.

"Ikkitousen!" Dygenguard rapidly spun Zankantou until the Einst was slice into many parts then exploded

"Hah, there is nothing we cannot cut." Sanger and Ratsel spoke their favorite quote

"Way to go, boss!"cheered Excellence before she sensed something.

"Alfimi-chan?!"

"Alfimi?"said Terumi in disbelief

"Heh?!" Alfimi and her Personlichkeit appeared

"Oh shit! I barely imagine that Alfimi-chan can pilot a mecha, especially from Einst."said Axel

"What do you mean?"asked Excellence

"In our world, you and Kyosuke married and had two daughters. They were Alfimi and.." Shuu suddenly stopped

"And who?"asked curiously Kyosuke and Excellence

"You sure about this?" they nodded

"Okay. The other is Lemon."

3…2…1"WHAT THE HELL?!"yelled Kyosuke, Excellence and Lamia, also 'Axel'

"I told you."grinned Shuu

"Kyosuke, Excellence."spoke Alfimi

"What's wrong, Alfimi-chan?"asked nervously Excellence

"I afraid that I will disappear."said Alfimi then her silently sobbed

"Because of Stern Regisseur, right?"asked Asakim, she nodded

"Like hell I will let that happen! Reverse System, activate! I won't let Alfimi-chan die here like last time!" Shurouga glowed in red, soon the red light started covering Personalichkeit.

"What are you doing? There is no way to save me after Stern Regisseur disappeared."said Alfimi

"That's why I won't let that happen. I will cut down the life-link of you and that Einst! Haaah!" The red light showed the thin link between Personlichkeit and the White Star, where Stern Regisseur chose as it base. Soon, that link was broken and Personlichkeit with Alfimi stopped disappearing.

"I-I am not disappear. But who?"

"Kuh!" Terumi coughed up a lot of blood

"Terumi!" yelled Ragna, Axel and Shuu

"D-D-Don't worry, Kuargh! Just a small side-effect after using Reverse System, Kuarghh!" said Terumi while continued coughing up blood

"Stop talking. You will die in that condition. Take him to the medical, quick."said 'Shuu'

"Shuu, you son of bitch. Now you act like a good guy, huh. Like I let that happen!" Masaki yelled as Cybuster charged to Granzon but Valsione stopped it

"Stop, Masaki. He helped us so you at least have some respects."said Lune

"But – Tch."

"Now we don't have time to fight. Take him to the medical. I have something to do."said 'Shuu' as Granzon opened and wormhole and disappeared with it

At Hiryu Kai

"Hehe Kuargh! Sorry for this, guys Kuargh!"said weakly Terumi while coughed up blood. He was taken to the medical room by Shuu and Ragna. Axel met 'Axel' at the launchers

"I know now you don't have any comrades. So why don't you join the Steel Dragon?"suggested Axel

"What?!"

"You don't have XN system to return to your world. Beside, if they find that you were Shadow-Mirror, I bet that you will be die in the painful way."joked Axel, made 'Axel' shivered a bit

"Maybe I will consider that."replied 'Axel'

Three days later, at Medical Room

"Uhh." Terumi slowly opened his eyes. Beside his bed was Ragna. He was reading a book

"Oh hey, you're awake – DUDE, YOU'RE AWAKE!" yelled happily Ragna. The door opened and a bunch of people went in to see Terumi, Alfimi as well

"Terumi-san, I'm very appreciate that you and your friends helped us win the battle against the Inspectors and Shadow-Mirror, the Einst too."said Lefina. Terumi smiled back then he saw Alfimi

"Oh hey Alfimi-chan, you're okay."said Terumi. Alfimi wanted to say something to him but she seemed shy

"Come on Alfimi-chan, say something to him."encouraged Excellence. Alfimi nodded then said

"Terumi-san, thank you for saving me from disappear."

"Don't mention it. But hey, how long did I sleep?"asked Terumi

"Three days."

3…2…1 "WTF did you SAY?! Three days? No foods? No video games? Aw man~!"yelled Terumi with tear on his eyes

"That's not that bad."said Masaki

"It's VERY BAD! I have decided. We will throw a party tonight!" said confidently Terumi

"For what?" 'Axel' spoke after silenced at first

"Celebration for winning the battle, and, for my empty stomach." Terumi was imagining a sea of foods front of him, stars appeared on both of his eyes

"Come one. Get your ass up!" shouted Katina. Everyone sweat dropped.

Few hours later.

"WOW! FOOOOODs!" Terumi yelled happily and ran to the food table. Arado, didn't want to lose, ran to the food table with Terumi. Two of them ate almost the foods

"Urgh, Arado."sighed Seolla. Everyone enjoyed that party, even though there were a SMALL amount of foods left by Terumi and Arado

A week later

"Well, this is it."said Axel

"Yeah."agreed Ragna

"What are you guys talking about?"asked Tatsuku

"Now we will continue our journey to return to our world."said Shuu

"But you guys just stayed here in 1 week."

"We know. So, goodbye, 'till we meet again."said Terumi as he got on Shurouga. Shuu, Ragna and Axel did the same

"Shuu, open the wormhole." He nodded and a wormhole appeared. Granzon, Soulgain Kai, Bloodedge Type-0 stepped into it. Before went into the wormhole, Terumi said last words

"Kouryu Sentai (Steel Dragons), I wish I could stay with you guys to fight the ordeals ahead. But I can't, sorry." While everyone didn't understand much what Terumi said, Shurouga flew to the wormhole and disappeared.

In Dimension's Realm

"You didn't tell them about Euzeth Gozzo, huh?"asked Ragna

"Don't need to tell them about him. They will eventually defeat him, like us."said Axel. Suddenly, the Dimension's Realm shook violently .

"The hell?!" A wormhole automatically opened and sucked the gang into it.

AD 2311, Gundam 00's world, the Federation's Prison for Anti-Government Forces

A beam was shot from the sky to a warehouse, blew it with some MSs around it

"T-They come?"

"_Gundam_." Ptolemy II appeared from the clouds and shot the MS hanger then dived into the sea at high speed. The enemy ship started firing missiles to the area where Ptolemy dived. From the other side, 00 Gundam and Seravee Gundam flew down and attacked the prison. After shot down the guard MSs, Setsuna infiltrated the prison while Seravee protected 00.

In Ptolemy II

"A strange energy field appear above the prison."said Mileina

"What?! Someone is here with us?"asked Lasse

Above the prison, Shurouga, Granzon, Bloodedge Type-0 and Soulgain stepped out of the wormhole.

"Hey dude, where the heck we fell in?"asked Axel after saw the MSs

"Let's see… We fell into the another Earth, in AD 2311."said Terumi

"Wha – damn, look likes we will use these guys a bit more times."said Ragna. As soon as he finished, the MSs below them fired at them.

"The shit?!"yelled Axel as he dodged

"I think they see us as their enemies."said Shuu

"Oh really? So we will repay them. Let's go, guys!"yelled excitedly Terumi as Shurouga charged to the MSs

"Hell YEAH!" yelled Shuu, Ragna and Axel

At A-LAWS's battle ship

"Captain, some unknown MSs appeared from the sky and attacked our force."

"Are they from Celestial Being?"asked Kati

"No, sir. They aren't Gundams."

"What?!"said Kati before a large beam shot almost fired directly to her ship

At the prison, Setsuna managed to find Allelujah and gave him the location where Arios waited. He also found Marina and took her with him to 00. When he went in 00, he saw Shurouga rampaged the MSs

"_What?! Gundam? No. it isn't Gundam._"thought Setsuna

Back to the Outsiders's gang

Shurouga and Granzon used their swords to slashed the MSs into halves

"What the? Are they this weak?"asked Terumi

"Judge from what I saw, I think that this world's technology still low."said Shuu

"Tch, boring. Go, Tragic Genocider!" Black dragons were summoned within Shurouga flew toward to the MSs.

"We just stay here and watch."said Shuu as he signaled Ragna and Axel to stop. The black dragons ripped apart the MSs and aimed the ship.

At Ptolemy II

"Thanks to their help, we succeed to rescue Allelujah."said Ian

"Yeah. Send them the friendly signal and invite them to here."said Sumeragi

"Roger."said Feldt as she typed the signal code and sent to the Outsiders

Back to the battle

"Hey dude, a friendly signal has been sent to us."said Ragna as he checked the visor

"Location?"

"It's from a ship under the sea."

"Really? Look likes we will engage to diving mode."said Shuu

"Okay." Granzon, Bloodedge Type-0 and Soulgain Kai enabled their waterproof field (Really?!), Shurouga transformed into it flight form in diving mode then dived to under the sea.

"Wohoooo!" Axel yelled while Soulgain Kai dived into the sea with high speed. The MSs beneath tried to stop them but only to be punched into scraps by Sougain Kai's super speed punches.

"I will blow you into ashes. Ignition Buster, fire!" Bloodedge Type-0 fired a deep red flame shot to the ships and they became ashes like Ragna said.

"Begone, Luster Edge!" Shurouga fired a laser shot from it head and destroyed the MSs below. In few minutes, all of A-LAWS's ships and MSs have been destroyed by four machines. Kati's ship crews just watched in fear and awe, Kati speechless. Four machines then dived into the sea and headed to Ptolemy II

At Ptolemy II

"Welcome to Ptolemy. I am Mileina Vashti, and this is Feldt Grace." Mileina pointed to Feldt

"I am Ian Vashti, father of this child."said Ian as Miliena pouted

"The name's Lasse Aeon, nice to meet ya all."said Lasse

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Yuuki Terumi."

"My name's Shirakawa Shuu."

"The name's Axel Almer."

"Ragna the Bloodedge." The Outsiders introduced themselves

"When we arrived here, we saw four machines that we assumed are belong to you. Who are those pilots?"asked Shuu. The Ptolemy II's crews shocked a bit then Ian spoke

"Just wait for a minute, they will come here soon." As soon as he finished, Setsuna, Tieria, Lockon and Allehujah went to the meeting room. When Setsuna saw the Outsiders, he immediately asked

"Who in you pilot that black Gundam?" Terumi then spoke

"If you talk about Shurouga, I am it pilot. And Shurouga isn't Gundam or whatever you said, it is my Avatar."

"Avatar?"

"Oh, we didn't tell you this. Please keep this in secret." Everyone else nodded

"We came from another world. That's why our Avatars looked different to you 'Gundams'."explained Shuu made they stunned.

"About Avatars: you can see them like your machines but we can summon them even we separated from them. Mine is Shurouga."

"My Avatar name's Granzon."

"Soulgain Kai."

"Bloodedge Type-0." Mileina asked

"Why 'Type-0' ?"

"It is the only and last Huckebein Mk-V has been produced. I named it Bloodedge Type-0."said Ragna

"Enough for introducing. Do you have foods?"asked Terumi and Axel, made everyone except Shuu and Ragna fell over like anime.

That night.

"Hey guys." Terumi, Axel and Ragna went to Shuu

"That shit Kaidou did something to the Dimension Realm. We can only return to that world after traveling into…"Shuu took out a virtual computer based from Granzon and typed on the keyboard.

"After traveling at least 3 or 4 worlds."said Shuu as his eyes closed

3…2…1 "THE SHIT?!"cursed loudly Terumi, Axel and Ragna

"Oh I will kill that bastard after we return."said Axel with angry tone

"Me, too bro." Ragna said as he nearly activated his Blazblue. Terumi stood in silence

"What's wrong, dude?" Terumi released his dark aura and let the Corruption took over him.

"I swear, I will rip that shit into many parts as possible. Then, you guys and me will burn, slice and throw him into Realm of Despair."yelled Corruption Terumi. Shuu, Axel and Ragna stunned in fear. The dark aura disappeared as Terumi became normal. He took a very deep breath. Outside the room, the crews seemed awake because of Corruption Terumi's yell and ear-dropped everything the Outsiders talked, included Setsuna, who never got up at night and Sumeragi.

Author Note: the Outsiders have been traveled to SRW OG's world and helped the people in there won against the Inspectors and Shadow-Mirror. And now the dimension-gate is error by Kaidou and they were thrown into Gundam 00's world. About the gang's Avatars (mechs):

Shurouga:check SRW wikia

Granzon/Neo Granzon:check SRW wikia

Soulgain Kai: similar to Soulgain but both hands are gold

Bloodedge Type-0/Huckebein Mk-V: like other Huckebein generations but it's painted red and black, a Blood Scythe large ver, more weapons and don't have Black Hole Engine

I don't own Blazblue or other games.


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 7-

Next day

"Hey Terumi, hey dude." Axel said as he shook Terumi until he realized that Terumi wore headphone while slept, with max volume.

"_What a monster like him_."sighed Axel as he left Terumi's room

In Terumi's dream

"Hey Asakim-san." Terumi waved at the black figure front of him

"Oh, Terumi. I have something to say you."said Asakim

"What is it?"

"I don't know why Shurouga detected a strong spiritual power near the prison. I was curious so I checked it: it has form of a children, I am not sure it is boy or girl, but it possesses a power that can help us in future."explained Asakim.

"So you tried to tell me to find that baby or whatever is it, right?" Asakim nodded

"Okay, I will try but now I have to go. It seems Axel tries to wake me up."said Terumi as he disappeared

At Ptolemy II

"Oi Axel, where is Terumi?"said Ragna

"Man, that guy's sure a monster."said Axel

"What?"

"He set his headphone at max volume and slept like a dead guy."replied Axel as he scratched his head. Everyone sweat-dropped

Meanwhile, at A-LAWS's base

Kati looked at her computer, a record from the precious attack

"_A assault just within 5 minutes which succeed to rescue the prisoner. In addition, the cover from 4 Gundams. __what a__aggressive and delicate plan_."thought Kati. She scrolled down the report and saw 4 unknown MSs assisted Gundams

"_And 4 strange MSs appeared from nowhere and attacked our force. Especially that black MS, black dragons from it body ripped our MSs like papers. If they join Celestial Being, they will be our dangerous enemy_."

"TRILOBITE, READY TO LAUNCH! TROLOBITE, READY TO LAUNCH!."

"_Trilobite? New MA in the report?_"

Back to the Outsiders

"Owahh~"yawned Terumi after he woke up.

"Dude, who the hell in your dream that made you sleep like that?"asked Shuu

"Asakim-san told me Shurouga detected a strong spiritual power when we arrived at this world."

"Huh?"

"He said that power belong to a child or something like that. If we find it, it will help us in future."

"I see. But why Granzon's mega scan couldn't detect it?"questioned Shuu

"I don't know. Maybe that is a mystery."joked Terumi.

"E-SONAR HAS DETECED 6 UNKNOWN MAs FROM AHEAD. THEY DIVE TO US AT HIGH SPEED!"announced Mileina

"they are missiles! Feldt!"yelled Lasse

"GN-Field, full deploy!" The missiles crashed GN-Field outside Ptolemy II

"The missiles have chemicals. They are disabling our sensors."said worriedly Mileina

"_New model?_"

"Hey dude, it seems we have companies."said Axel after heard the announcement

"Yeah. Let's kick some asses!"yelled Ragna as three others headed to the launchers

The missiles through GN-Field and damaged Ptolemy II, made water pour in the launchers

"_Tch, in this depth, Gundams cannot deploy_."thought Tieria.

"AW MAN, the launchers have been drowned."shouted Axel

"Shuu, looks like you have to use wormhole again."said Terumi. Shuu nodded. The Outsiders got on their Avatars.

"Hey, you can't deploy your MSs now."

"That's okay. We will clear the path outside. NOW, Shuu!" Granzon opened a wormhole front of them

"_They __can teleport__?!_"

"Shurouga, Yuuki Terumi, launch!" Shurouga deployed and flew through the wormhole

"Bloodedge Type-0, Ragna the Bloodedge, go!"

"Granzon, Shirakawa Shuu, ready to launch!"

"Soulgain Kai, Axel Almer, ready to kick ass!" Three others did the same and the wormhole disappeared

Outside Ptolemy II, the Trilobite continued firing missiles but they were stopped by Granzon's gravity field

"Hey hey, no missiles."mocked Ragna

"_What the hell? The unknown MSs? But they are nothing to the Trilobite_."thought the Trilobite's pilot as it fired missiles again.

"I SAID NO MISSILES!" yelled Ragna as Bloodedge Type-0 took out it large Blood Scythe and charged toward to the Trilobite.

"Shit –"

"Eat this!" Ragna's Avatar used Blood Scythe to slash rapidly at the Trilobite and destroyed it.

"Gundams, now is the time."said Shuu. The Gundams deployed from Ptolemy II and flew toward to the surface

00 readied to attack the A-LAWS's ship but it was stopped by a A-HEAD

"_A-LAWS'S new MS_."thought Setsuna. The A-HEAD charged to 00.

"_This technique? No way, it's him?_"

"You are that boy, right? You're the reason for me to live till this day!" Mr,Bushido's A-HEAD charged to 00 again. The MSs of A-LAWS also deployed. Arios attacked one of the A-HEADs. The others tried to attack him as well

"Like I let that happen! Go, Tragic Genocider!"yelled Terumi as black dragons flew from Shurouga and charged to the A-HEADs, sliced them into halves

"WHAT?! The unknown MS?"yelled Kati and Lindt.

"You're A-LAWS, correct?"asked Shuu

"H-How did you enter our communication?"

"That's not a problem here. You, under the name's protector of Earth, but now you're destroy it. I won't allow it. You all will perish here." Granzon transformed into Neo Granzon.

"What! It can transform?!"

"Let's end this." On each hands of Neo Granzon, three mini black holes appeared. It opened it chest

"A convergent micro black hole has a special exposition." A mini-size black hole formed from Neo Granzon's chest, the others from it hands combined with the black hole

"NO WAY?! BLACK HOLE!"yelled Lindt in disbelief

"A naked singularity consuming space itself." Neo Granzon pushed it hands together to the black hole, concentrated it. Energy from the black hole affected around Neo Granzon

"There is no escape from a gravitational collapse!" The black hole flew up, became larger

"Vanish, beyond the event horizon…!"yelled Shuu as he prepared to perform the deadly attack

"No!"yelled Kati

"Black Hole Cluster, fire – huh?"

"_SHIRAKAWA-SAN, PLEASE RETURN BACK. THE PLAN HAS CHANGED_**_._**"said Mileina

"Return? Oh okay, roger that." The black hole disappeared, Neo Granzon returned to Granzon and flew away, along with others. The A-LAWS squadron was nearly erased from this world, they let out a deep sigh of relief.

"_Thanks God that the Celestial Being called him to retreat. If not, we will be erased from this Earth_."thought Kati before she saw the Kataron's MSs

"Huh? Kataron? They are helping Celestial Being?"

Back to Terumi

"What?! Retreat? Aw man, I'm middle of fun. Okay."sighed Terumi as Shurouga transformed into it flight mode and flew away. On a abandoned island, the Celestial Being's crews, along with the Outsiders, met Kataron's troops. After talked to each other, Celestial Being decided to go to the Kataron's base. While flew to the Kataron's base, Terumi accidently flew to the area that A-LAWS destroyed recently

"_That shit organization, I swear next time I will kill you all_."thought furiously Terumi. When he prepared to get out of that area, Shurouga's mega scanner detected the same strong spiritual power.

"_What?!"_ Shurouga flew to the location. Terumi landed on the ground and started searching

"According to the result, the signal has to be around here." After searched for a hour, he found an unconscious little girl, lied in the nearly burned house.

"Oi, are you okay?" Terumi rushed to the girl's side and tried to wake her up. When he went near the girl, he felt that strong spiritual power

"_Huh?!_" The little girl awaked. She saw Terumi and ran to him, yelled

"PAPA!" She jumped on Terumi and hugged him tight

"HUUUUUH!"yelled Terumi as he tried to push her away.

"Papa, I missed you." The girl cried and hugged Terumi tighter

"_Terumi, she is the owner of that spiritual power_."said Susanooh

"_Partner, how long did you sleep?"_

"_You called out Kumeko and Nadeshiko. Those girls threatened me not to talk to you. I was lucky that they are sleep now. Anyways, bring that girl with you. Like Asakim said, she will help us a lot in future_."

"_You're right_. what's your name?"asked Terumi to the girl

"Papa, you forgot my name? I'm your little Emilia." Emilia answered to Terumi while smiled

"O-Oh Emilia. Um, do you want to go with daddy?"asked awkwardly Terumi

"Yup. Papa go, Emilia will go with you." Emilia said with a innocent smile that made Terumi blushed.

"_Lolicon_."said bluntly (more like jealous) Nadeshiko in Terumi's mind. He ignored and picked Emilia up to Shurouga. Emilia seems scare of Shurouga

"Papa, that monster is scary."

"That's okay. That's papa's Avatar, and he isn't scary."comforted Terumi as he rubbed his 'daughter's hair. She giggled

"Well, let's go. Don't want to make everyone wait for us." Terumi pushed the speed control to max and Shurouga flew at very high speed toward to the Rub' al Khali desert.

Meanwhile

"Man, what took him so long?"sighed Ragna

"Yeah. Even he has something to do, Shurouga can go hear instant –" Axel turned back and saw Shurouga landed. He jaw-dropped. Terumi stepped out of Shurouga and held Emilia down. Emilia saw Shuu, Axel and Ragna, yelled in happiness

"Uncle Shuu, uncle Axel, uncle Ragna!" the others Outsiders stood there, speechless.

"H-Hey Terumi, who is this little girl?"asked Shuu while jaw-dropped

"Well, I found her in the area which A-LAWS destroyed. She ran to me and claimed that I am her father."explained Terumi as he scratched his hair. Emilia suddenly sobbed.

"What's wrong, Emilia?"asked Terumi as he patted her back

"*sob* uncle Shuu, uncle Axel and uncle Ragna don't remember me*sob* " Terumi glared them, signaled them

"Oohoh, we're sorry Emilia-chan." Axel tried to act like he knew Emilia

"*sob* r-really? *sob*"

"Yup."replied Shuu with a smile. Emilia stopped sobbing and smiled at the others. Terumi sighed and picked Emilia up, went to the Kataron's base with the others.

At Kataron's base

The Gundams's pilot talked with Kataron's men. Setsuna told them to take care of Marina. Saji ran out and accidently came across a A-LAWS ship, led them to the base. Terumi played with Emilia in Shurouga, watched some animes with her (Shurouga has anime?!). suddenly, the alarm in Kataron's base rang.

"ATTENTION, A-LAWS'S MS ARE COMING. ALL PILOTS, PREPARE TO DEFEND."

"Shit! How did they find this base?!" cursed the Kataron's pilots as they got on their MSs. Setsuna, Allehujah, Tieria and Lockon got on their Gundams.

"Emilia, I want you to stay calm." Emilia cried in fear

"Look at me, am I scare? No, I will kill those bad guys, okay?" She stopped crying and nodded

"That's my girl – woah." Shurouga glowed, yellow aura started to surround it and Granzon, Soulgain Kai and Bloodedge Type-0

"T-This is ?" A big katana appeared on Bloodedge Type-0's hand

"No way. That is Sanger-san's Zankantou."gasped Axel. He felt like his Soulgain Kai and Vysaga Kai became one in a bright light. Soulgain Kai reappeared, Vysaga's sword and coat on it. Granzon didn't change much, except new weapon had been added in it. Shuu read it on Granzon's visor

"_Huh. Prototype Shukutai-ho? Shukutai-ho can use when Granzon upgrade into Neo Granzon. Well, worth to try_."thought Shuu. Shurouga had more functions in it.

"_Oh yeah, MP3 Mode, Stealth Mode,…plenty of them. And a interesting mode_."grinned Terumi

"Guys, we don't much time. Let's go." Granzon launched first

"Hey, wait for us." The others followed as well

Outside the base

00, Seravee, Arios and Cherudim helped the Kataron's MSs destroyed A-LAWS's MSs

"Okay, let's try this." Ragna concentrated, Zankantou became larger on Bloodedge Type-0 hands.

"Great, now I can use Sanger-sensei's techniques. Direct Motion Link System, on!" Bloodedge Type-0's cockpit changed to the same as Dygenguard's. Ragna readied in sword-stance, his Avatar rushed to the group of enemy MSs, Zankantou glowed red

"Zankantou! Shippu Jinrai!" Bloodedge Type-0 held Zankantou in horizontal position then performed a fast-like-invisible slash that sliced the MSs into halves.

"Dude, took all the fun again." Soulgain Kai charged Vysaga's sword, unsheathed it then created a wind front.

"Chizan Shikkutou! Tear them apart!" Soulgain Kai returned the sword to the sheath, and with a quick swipe, sent the wind front towards the ship ahead, sliced it. Terumi saw a group of ground-combat MSs rushed toward to the base.

"Emilia, stay calm, okay? After this, I will buy you ice-cream."said Terumi

"Really, papa?" He nodded

"Okay. I will stay calm like you said."

"That's good girl. Asakim-san, Full Synchro with Corruption."

"_You're crazy?_"

"You know to use Ley Buster, we have to push your and my despair to max, remember?"

"Man, you're mad dude. Well, okay."

""Full Synchro!"" yelled Terumi and Asakim inside Shurouga. Asakim possessed Terumi and let Corruption consumed him.

"Now, let's end this." Asakim said with a wicked smile, scared Emilia.

"Papa." She wanted to cry but she remembered the promise so she tried to calm. Shurouga summoned Dis Calibur on it hand, raised it other hand to the sky and created a black spell.

"Fly, Shurouga!" Shurouga transformed into it flight mode and flew toward to the spell, fused it with Shurouga.

"Hahahaha, you will DIE!" At high speed, Shurouga flew towards the opponent and crashed itself to trap the MSs in a cocoon of black spell.

"My past, my sin, my fate..& my DESPAIR!" Pilots of A-LAWS's MSs saw and experienced the sin of Asakim, made them yelled in fear and went insane. The others saw this, felt like they could see it. The cocoon produced the sound of heartbeat that increased the despair. Shurouga came out of the cocoon, caused it cracked and exploded, destroyed all of the MSs inside with their pilots.

"Papa, are you alright?"asked worriedly Emilia as she shook Terumi/Asakim.

"Huh? Oh I'm okay."replied Terumi with a smile. She smiled back

At A-LAWS's ship

"That MS, we can't attack it. Send the Automatons to the Kataron's base."ordered the captain. A small group of MSs sneaked to the base and released the Automatons. They went inside the base and eliminated all of people they saw.

Bloodedge Type-0 saw this through it mega-camera. Ragna saw this, clenched his teeth hard in rage.

"THOSE SHIT! I WILL DESTROY THEM!" He jumped out of the Avatar and ran to the base.

"Please help me, Sanger-sensei. ZANKANTOU!" Mini-size of Zankantou appeared on his hand. Ragna also materialized Blood Scythe and rushed toward to the Automatons.

"A-LAWS!" Zankantou became it broadsword-size. He swung it and Blood Scythe to the Automatons, destroyed them immediately.

"Hurry, take the injures to the medical." He yelled to the survivors, they did like he said.

"_Those scum! Send the mobile weapons to slaughter the innocent_."thought furiously Ragna as he found another Automaton and destroyed it. After 30 minutes, he succeed in destroying all of the Automatons.

"Oi Ragna, why did you jump out of – shit." Axel cursed when he saw corpses of the dead people.

"What happened?"yelled Lockon

"Those shit A-LAWS sent mobile weapons to kill you guys." Ragna yelled in angriness

"What?! A-LAWS?! But who did they find this place?"asked Klaus. Tieria saw Saji returned back, he immediately thought that Saji told A-LAWS about the location of this base.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!"cursed Terumi. Emilia cried as well. Shuu stood there, his face showed his anger. He went to Granzon

"What are you doing?"shouted Terumi as he realized what Shuu gonna doing

"I. WILL. FIND. THEM. AND. KILL. THOSE. SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Shuu yelled slowly with hint of malice in each of his words. Everyone stepped back at his anger

"Calm down. I want to kill them but now we have to help these people."

"Let me go. I will kill those BASTAAAAAAAAARD!" Shuu yelled as he tried to escape from Terumi's grip. Emilia sobbed

"Uncle Shuu, please calm down. Papa is very angry but he has to control his anger." Shuu heard this and turned to see Terumi's face. His Corruption aura surrounded him.

"Don't worry. I promise I will save the fun part for all of you guys."said Corruption Terumi with malice and dark tone. Everyone stunned. Shuu took a deep breath to calm down and spoke

"Thanks buddy. I'm sorry." He bowed to the Kataron people

"No time for apologizing. We have to help them."said Ragna. Shuu nodded

Next day, at Ptolemy II

"How's Sumeragi-san?"asked worriedly Allehujah

"She's still unconscious. She has to take more time to rest."said Lasse

"How's Kataron?"asked Lockon to Mileina

"They are accepting the supplies and prepare to move."

"A-LAWS will come, definitely."said Tieria

"Gundam will engage."said Setsuna

"But without Sumeragi-san, we can't go with plan."

"It's okay. We will go first. Anyways, we have business to 'ask' them."said Terumi as the Outsiders and Emilia nodded. They headed to the launchers

"We will go to the sea."said Lasse as Ptolemy II took off

"Turn off the cover field."

"We will be detected in 0047."

Meanwhile, at launchers

"Emilia, I'm sorry that I can't buy ice-cream for you. But if you promise me to stay calm again, I will do anything you want."said Terumi while rubbed Emilia's hair

"You can count at me, papa."giggled Emilia

"That's my girl. Let's go, guys."

"""Yeah!"""

"Feldt, open the gate."

"Roger." The gates opened

"Let's kill those scum! Shurouga, Yuuki Terumi, lauch!"

"It's time to revenge for the deads! Bloodedge Type-0, Ragna the Bloodedge, go!"

"I will revenge for you all, Kataron. Granzon, Shirakawa Shuu, launch!"

"Soulgain Kai, Axel Almer, Let's get some ass!" Four Avatars took off and flew toward to A-LAWS's ship. They rushed to A-LAWS ships, anger filled they mind.

At A-LAWS main ship

"We detect 4 unknown MSs from ahead."

"Send the MSs squadron."ordered Lindt

"Yes, sir."

"_Now, let's see how they can fight _."smirked Lindt

"A-LAAAAAAAAAAAAWS!"yelled Ragna as he used Zankantou to slice through an unfortunately MS.

"Scum like you all don't deserve to live! Turn on IFF signal, guys. Embrace The Inferno!"

"Worm Smasher!" Two MAPWs fired from Shurouga and Granzon, destroyed the MSs around them.

"I regret that I didn't finish you before." Granzon opened it chest, revealed a cannon.

"Perish..from this world." Black Hole energy charged at the cannon, formed a dark energy ball.

"DIE! Black Hole Cluster, fire!" Granzon fired the black hole toward to two A-LAWS's ships, engulfed them into it and crushed them within it singularity_._

"What! Two ships have been destroyed?! How ?"yelled Lindt

"Sir, the previous MS has fired a black hole energy ball toward to the ships and they disappeared. That's what our camera recorded."

"Shit!"

At Ptolemy II

"00, CHERUDIM, ARIOS, SERAVEE, READY TO DEPLOY!"

"Haro, we will turn on 'serious' mode today."said Lockon

"Roger! Roger!"replied Haro

"Okay, Cherudm, Lockon Stratos, launch!"

"00, Setsuna. , eliminate the enemies!"

"Arios, Allehujah Haptism, launch!"

"Seravee, Tieria Erde, go!" Four Gundams deployed

Back to the Outsiders

"I will rip you apart! Sensei, please lend me your power." Zankantou became larger, red flame surrounded it. His Avatar flew up to the sky with high speed. When it nearly reached space, Ragna yelled

"Zankantou! Shippu Dotou!" The Avatar flew toward to the MSs chased it, slashed Zankantou downward, sliced them with red flame.

"There is nothing Zankantou cannot cut." Ragna said Sanger's favorite quote. Suddenly, a cross-gate appeared

"What?! I thought cross-gate was destroyed in the final battle?!" From it, a jet-black machine stepped out which very familiar to the Outsiders

"No way! Astranagant?!" Axel yelled in shock

"Oi guys, long time no see."said the pilot

"K-Kagura? You're alive?!"yelled Terumi and Ragna

"Yup. Thanks to this guy, I managed to fly into the cross-gate before it exploded."

"Man, you made us worried, you know."

"Uncle Kagura!" Emilia yelled happily

"Huh? Who is this girl?"asked Kagura

"Shhh! She is my daughter."said Terumi

3..2..1 "What?! You and Tsubaki have kid?! No way I will believe this, dude."

"I will explain later. Now we have to kill those shit. Tragic Genocider!" Shurouga summoned black dragons within it body

"O-Okay. T-Link Feathers!" Green feathers appeared from Astranagant's wings and aimed the MSs

Back to Gundams.

's A-HEAD saw 00 and rushed to it, prepared to strike it.

"Boy, I have waited for this!" The A-HEAD and 00 crashed to each other.

"Marie!" Arios tried to get near Soma's A-HEAD but she kept firing to him.

"What?! New unknown MS?!"yelled Kati

"Y-Yes. A jet-black MS appeared from the sky and attack our force. It seems that it's in league of 4 unknown MSs."

"Damn it. How many of them?"

Inside Shurouga

"Emilia, do you want some music?"asked Terumi

"Yes. Anything papa wants, Emilia wants too."replied Emilia. Terumi smiled and turned on the MP3 function, played music while controlled Shurouga to destroy enemies

Setsuna had no choice so his activated Trans-Arm. 00 glowed in red then dashed to at high speed, slashed him rapidly. Suddenly, 00's Twin Drive overloaded and Trans-Arm ended, made 00 fell to the sea. saw this but instead of finished Setsuna, he left and said

"That machine didn't complete. I don't finish off the useless opponent."

Arios dragged Soma's A-HEAD fell to a island with it. Cherudim and Seravee tried to find them but couldn't get a result

Back to Allehujah

After tried to make Marie remembered herself, he walked with her to Arios but Smirnov's MS stopped their track. Smirnov stepped out of it and pointed his gun to Allehujah

"If Soma go with you, she will involve to your battle. I can't allow that."

"Please. Marie needs me, and I have to get her back."begged Allehujah

"No more talking!" He fired. Marie and Allehujah closed their eyes but Smirnov didn't aim them, he shot to the sky.

"From today, Soma Smirnov is dead."said Smirnov as he turned back and left. Allehujah helped Marie to his Gundam and flew to Ptolemy II

Next day

"According to Wang Liu Mei's information, major of A-LAWS's commanders will come to the party thrown by world's businesses. Tieria, you will go to that party to gather information from them."said Sumeragi

"Roger."

"I will go as cover."said Setsuna

"That's okay."

"I have bad feeling about this. Let us go, too. We will wait outside that place so don't worry."said Terumi

"Alright. Tieria and Setsuna will go to that party, the Outsiders will wait outside for precaution if A-LAWS discover you two."

"Roger."

"Mileina, can you watch Emilia for me? I don't want to bring her to that place."said Terumi

"You can count on me. Emilia-chan, let's get some foods." Emilia smiled innocently and followed her

"That's solve one problem. Let's go, guys. We have to go to there first." The others nodded and headed to the launchers.

5 minutes later

"Okay, let's go. Shurouga, Yuuki Terumi, take off!"

"Granzon, Shirakawa Shuu, launch!"

"Bloodedge Type-0, Ragna the Bloodedge, go!"

"Soulgain Kai, Axel Almer, ready to kick ass!"

"Astranagant, Mutsuki Kagura, launch!" 5 Avatars flew toward to the place

"We should go, too."said Tieria in woman dress(Shit?), Setsuna nodded and rode the car to the party

At the party, Tieria forced to dance with leader of Innovators, Ribbons Almark. He revealed to Tieria his plan, that made he shocked. Outside, Setsuna talked with Louise until Billy came and told her that Setsuna was Celestial Being. Had no choice, Setsuna called 00 and alerted Tieria to escape. The Outsiders received the signal as their Avatars took off and flew after 00 and Seravee

At the ocean

00 and Seravee were attacked by a red Gundam. Setsuna recognized it pilot immediately

"No way, Ali Al-Saachez?!"yelled furiously Setsuna as 00 charged to Arche Gundam. Two Gundams crashed to each other

"Ali Al-Saachez! I will revenge for Lockon!" Seravee fired it GN-Bazookas to Arche but it dodged

"Revenge for that brat? Stop dreaming! Fang!" Arche's Bits flew from it body and attacked two Gundams until

"DIE, A-LAWS! Tragic Genocider!"yelled Terumi as Shurouga fired black dragons within it body

"Gun Familiars, go!" Two large Bit-likes appeared from Astranagant and flew toward to Arche

"Gundams, step out of way! Ignition Buster, fire!" Bloodedge Type-0 summoned a large cannon and shot a deep-red flame toward to Arche

"Seiryuurin!" Soulgain Kai pushed it hands together to form blue flame energy then pushed them outward to fire a surge of blue flame to Arche.

"Gran Beam, fire!" Granzon fired a beam from it crown toward to Arche. Shurouga's Tragic Genocider and Astranagant's Gun Familiars destroyed Arche's Fang while the powerful combined shot from three others nearly hit Arche

"Ribbons didn't tell me about those shit." Ali Al-Saachez had no choice but ran away

"Run, run like a coward."mocked Axel.

"Let's go back." The others nodded and headed back to Ptolemy II

Next day, under the sea where Ptolemy II landed, A-LAWS sent 6 Trilobites and 2 squads to ambush Celestial Being. Addition was Gadessa, Revive's MS

At Ptolemy II

"Dude, when did you obtain old Sanger's Zankantou?"asked Kagura

"Oh, it's appear when Terumi's 'daughter' did something to our Avatars."said Ragna

"Hey, why my Astranagant didn't have something strange?"

"I don't know. We will see later."replied Terumi

"But hey, can you explain why this girl is your 'daughter' ?"

After 10 minutes

"Ooooh, I get it."

"Thanks God that you understood quick. These guys needed 30 minutes to acknowledge."face-palmed Terumi

"""Hey!"""

"A-LAWS'S MSs HAVE BEEN DETECTED FROM AHEAD.!"announced Mileina

"Okay, let's go - "

"We will go straight to the space. Get ready."

"0047 until enemies attack."

"_They knew us will go to space? Nice strategy_."thought Sumeragi

"0004 until enemies attack."

"CHERUDIM, ARIOS, SERAVEE, USE TRANS-ARM!"

"Roger that. Trans-Arm!" Arios glowed red, two others did the same

"We will fly toward the SPACE!"yelled Lasse as he pushed the control hard. Ptolemy II headed toward to surface at high speed added with Trans-Arm, ignored the missiles from Trilobites. When it flew near out of the atmosphere, Gadessa fired a large beam shot from it mega launcher, made Ptolemy II deflected from it initial orbit

"What! We were deflected ?!"shouted Lasse

"Their commander sure very skilled."

"6 MSs and a ship ambush us."

"They indeed see through our plan."

"GN-Field is overloaded and Trans-Arms are out of limit." Ptolemy II were attacked by the ambush force

"Celestial Being's field has disappeared."

"We will destroy them by one hit." A-LAWS ship's main cannon fired toward to Ptolemy II but was blocked

"What?!"

"You A-LAWS sure have nerve to attack us." Granzon appeared from a wormhole with Shurouga, Soulgain Kai, Bloodedge Type-0 and Astranagant.

"T-The unknown MSs!"

Astranagant raised it hand, formed a black energy ball similar to Black Hole Cluster. Bloodedge Type-0 opened it chest, revealed a large cannon.

"Perish! Axion Cannon, fire!" Astranagant fired the energy ball to the ship

"Mega Impact Cannon, fire!" Ragna's Avatar fired a black gravitational shot. The energy ball and the shot combined into a powerful attack that could rival again Black Hole Cluster, erased the ship with MSs out of scene. Gadessa fired it beam toward to Astranagant.

"Tch, have no choice. Code: Kuroki no Juushin, activate! Come forth, Dis Astranagant!" Astranagant glowed. When the aura disappeared, Astranagant transformed into a new Avatar: Dis Astranagant.

"Let's see if you can dodge this. Raam Shotgun!" Dis Astranagant took out a shotgun from it waist and shot toward to Gadessa. It dodged but the shot destroyed it leg

"Gargh! You bastard!" Gadessa fired one more shot to Dis Astranagant but it blocked by Aegis Barrier.

"This is the end."said Kagura as Dis Astranagant's wings changed to two large cannons and flipped over it shoulders, energy charged on each

"Meth Asher!" The cannons launched a black hole-like shot toward to Gadessa

"Shit –" Revive managed to make Gadessa dodged it but it fell to Bloodedge Type-0's aim

"Hehe. Ignition Buster, fire!" Ragna's Avatar opened it chest and fired a deep red flame shot to Gadessa but only destroyed it leg

"Celestial Being, I will revenge. Remember that!"said Revive as Gadessa used Trans-Arm to run away

"Again, run like a dog."said Axel

"Haha, I love that quote of you dude."laughed Kagura


End file.
